I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect
by Taomio
Summary: Tao. Gadis bermata panda itu tak pernah menduga bahwa kehidupan cintanya akan berjalan serumit ini. Mencintai dengan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia bukan gadis yang sempurna untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Oh Sehun, suaminya sendiri. Apakah ia akan melanjutkan cintanya ataukah menghentikannya? Sedangkan disisi lain ada Chanyeol yang mencintainya setulus hati. HunTao/ChanTao/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunTao**

 **GS**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

.

.

.

 _ **Aku ingin bernafas lebih**_

 _ **Aku ingin menelan hujan dan menutup akar**_

 _ **Seperti rumput nyata**_

 _(AKMU - Artifical Grass)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah .. ah .. oppa .. ne .. ne .. right there oppa. ah .." suara desahan itu terus berputar dari sebelah ruangan gadis bermata panda yang tengah menatap sayu cincin pernikahannya. Matanya berkaca – kaca, namun tak ada cairan bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku harus kuat." Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil memegang erat jari manisnya.

 _Tok tok_

Gadis bermata panda itu segera membukakan pintu dengan tergesa – gesa walaupun sebenarnya ia baru tidur sebentar. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri kepalanya sedikit pening karenanya.

"Ah, eonnie? Wae?" tanyanya agak kaget dengan kedatangan wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya ini.

"Buatkan aku 2 gelas kopi hangat, lalu bawakan ke kamarku!" perintahnya dengan sedikit membentak.

"Ah, ne eonnie." ia mengiyakan permintaan wanita itu dengan sopan.

Gadis itu segera berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan 2 kopi hangat. Setelah selesai membuatnya, ia segera menuju kamar sang wanita tadi yang menyuruhnya membuat kopi. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan lembut berharap sang pemilik kamar tak begitu terganggu dengan kedatangannya.

"Eonnie, kopinya sudah siap." ujarnya lembut.

"Masuklah." ujar seseorang yang dipanggil 'Eonnie' oleh gadis bermata panda ini.

Dengan hati – hati, ia memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Ia menatap sayu pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kerapuhan. Ia melihat suaminya tengah memeluk mesra wanita yang dipanggil 'Eonnie' yang tak lain adalah istri pertama suaminya. Iya, gadis itu adalah istri kedua. Dan mereka berpelukan dengan keadaan telanjang, hanya dibalut 1 selimut besar. Tak tahukah mereka begitu sakit hatinya melihat mereka berdua? Tapi apa daya. Ia tahu posisinya di rumah ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya eonnie-nya dengan ketus.

"Ah, ania eonnie." ujarnya berbohong.

"Letakkan kopi itu di meja!" perintah eonni-nya.

"Oh nde Luhan eonnie." ujarnya patuh.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hari demi hari , aku mencintaimu_**

 ** _Tapi aku sakit tanpa henti_**

 ** _Larut malam , aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu_**

 ** _Aku merasa tidak bisa tertidur bahkan setelah hari ini saat aku merindukanmu_**

 _(Ailee - Day By Day)_

.

.

.

.

Gadis bermata panda itu kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami dan kakaknya.

"Ah, chagi-ah .. kemari, biarkan aku merapikan dasimu." ujar Luhan dengan gembira sambil menarik lengan Sehun.

Laki - laki itu tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia mengiyakan permintaan istrinya tercinta itu.

Gadis itu menatap sedih pemandangan yang ada didepannya ini, walaupun setiap pagi ia selalu melihatnya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya selalu sakit jika melihat itu. Ia sangat ingin melakukannya, sangat ingin.

"Nah, selesai yeobo." ujar Luhan dengan senyuman ceria terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Euung .. itu .. uhm .. euung .. sarapannya sudah siap." ujar gadis itu dengan canggung, jika dilihat – lihat, ia seperti pembantu bukan seperti istri seorang presdir terkenal se-Korea Selatan itu.

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

Gadis itu mencuci piring dan peralatan memasak dengan berlinangan air mata. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dicegah. Tangisannya semakin deras dan kini isakan mulai keluar dari mulut kucingnya. Ia sakit, ia sangat sakit. Apakah dirinya ini tak dapat dilihat? Apakah dia bukan termasuk dalam keluarga ini? Mengapa mereka selalu mengabaikannya?

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Zizi, kenalkan ini Sehun, Oh Sehun, calon suamimu."_

 _"_ _Kami, kami sebenarnya kesini ingin meminang Zitao, apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi pasangan hidup anak kami ini, Oh Sehun?"_

 _"_ _Apakah Anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia, Oh Sehun sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda nona Huang Zitao?"_

 _"_ _Aku tak akan menyentuhmu! Jangan berharap lebih dengan pernikahan ini! Aku tak mencintaimu!"_

 _"_ _Sudah ku bilang aku tak mencintaimu, jadi apapun yang aku lakukan jangan pernah ikut campur!"_

 _"_ _Dengar! Kau hanya istri kedua Sehun oppa. Jangan berharap lebih padanya, karena cintanya hanya untuk aku seorang."_

 _"_ _Sehun oppa tak mencintaimu, jadi lebih baik kau terima itu."_

 _"_ _Jika bukan karena paksaan ayahnya, kau pasti sekarang bukan Nyonya Oh!"_

Perkataan – perkataan itu terus berputar dalam otaknya. Memori – memorinya kembali bermunculan, dari bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun, bagaimana ia dilamar oleh keluarga Sehun, bagaimana saat ia dan Sehun mengucapkan janji suci di gereja, bagaimana laki - laki itu dengan tegas dan tanpa perasaan menolaknya, bagaimana cacian – cacian yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan atas cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Semua itu berputar - putar di kepala Tao layaknya film.

"Eomma .. hiks .. aku akan .. hiks .. bertahan. Aku akan bertahan eomma .. hiks. Aku mencintainya .."

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baiklah, ini baru permulaan yeth :v**

 **Pengen liat dulu reaksi kalian. Apakah harus dilanjut ape dihentikan ajeh.**

 **Buat yang HunHan, plis jangan nge-bash ye ;) ini pan cuma cerita :p hehhe**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

.

.

.

 ** _Aku masih hidup, namun aku nyaris tak bernafas. Karena aku mendapat waktu sementara dia mempunyai kebebasan. Sementara aku terjaga, sedangkan dia terlelap. Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika bagian terbaik diriku adalah selalu dirimu? Dan apa yang harus kukatakan ketika diriku semuanya tersendat dan kau baik – baik saja? Aku hancur berkeping – keping._**

 _(The Script - Breakeven)_

.

.

.

"Zitao!" panggil Luhan dengan membentak.

"Ya eonnie. Ada apa?" tanya Zitao dengan lembut.

Luhan menarik lengan gadis yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu dengan kasar dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Luhan menghidupkan air begitu saja. Membiarkan air dari kran yang deras jatuh mengalir ke lantai kamar mandi hingga menimbulkan suara.

"Ada apa eonnie?" tanyanya bingung dan juga kaget dengan tarikan kasar Luhan.

Gadis bermata rusa itu menjambak rambut panjangnya dengan kasar. "Agh .. ah .. appo eonnie." rintih Zitao kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku! Besok aku akan berangkat ke Paris untuk bekerja selama seminggu disana. Dan kau! Jangan pernah dekati Sehun! Perlakukan dia seperti biasa, seperti saat aku di rumah ini. Apa kau mengerti itu!? Arasseo?!" tanyanya dengan membentak.

"Ah, iya .. ya eonnie. Aku mengerti eonnie. Iya. Aku mengerti." ujarnya dengan menahan sakit.

"Jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ujarnya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Air kran masih mengalir dengan deras. Layaknya air itu, air matanya membasahi pipinya yang agak tirus itu. Isakan demi isakan lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Dan sepertinya hanya air itu saja yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa dirinya bertahan untuk cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya selama ini sampai sekarang.

"Hiks .. aku bertahan .. dan akan selalu bertahan .."

.

.

.

 ** _Cinta adalah apa yang aku lakukan sendiri_**

 ** _Cinta hanyalah meninggalkan air mata_**

 ** _Ini payah, cinta yang bodoh_ **

_(Hyorin - You Make Me Go Crazy)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Suamiku, aku akan berangkat ke Paris besok." ujar Luhan memecah keheningan makan malam di ruang makan itu. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan agak kaget dan tak percaya, sedangkan Zitao hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan segala rasa yang ditanggungnya.

"Wae? Kenapa tak memberitahu padaku terlebih dahulu? Kenapa begitu mendadak? Berapa lama?" tanya Sehun yang menyiratkan bagaimana perhatiannya pria itu pada istri pertamanya.

Mimik muka yang Zitao sembunyikan semakin masam, 'Oppa, kau begitu khawatir pada kepergian Luhan eonnie. Kau pasti sangat mencintai Luhan eonnie. Apa kau pernah mengkhawatirkan aku walaupun hanya 1% dari 100%?' batinnya sedih.

"Seminggu. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Bukankah ada Zitao? Dia kan istrimu juga." ujarnya sambil tersenyum palsu. kemudian melirik sebentar Zitao dengan pandangan tak suka. Mendengar penuturan Luhan, Tao mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut.

"Bagaimana Zi, kau mau menjaga Sehun oppa untuk eonnie-mu yang cantik ini kan?" tanyanya dengan siratan mata meremehkan.

"Ah, itu .. eung, iya eonnie." ujar Tao dengan nada gugup yang menyelimuti kalimatnya.

"Anak pintar." ujar Luhan masih dengan tersenyum bak malaikat.

Meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang ia pegang, Sehun menatap dingin. "Aku selesai makan." ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan dan masuk kekamarnya-kamar Sehun dan Luhan-.

Betapa hancur hatinya melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh pria yang ia cintai padanya. Ia sangat hancur. Sangat.

Luhan menatap Tao meremehkan. "Hah! Kau lihat itu? Bahkan Sehun oppa tak mengharapkanmu sama sekali disini! Jadi, jangan berharap lebih padanya! Gadis bodoh." ujar Luhan dengan ketus dan segera menyusul suaminya.

Satu bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya walaupun sebenarnya tak ada yang melihatnya. 'Benar. Luhan eonnie benar. Bahkan Sehun oppa tak mengharapkanku sama sekali, jadi aku tak boleh berharap lebih kan?" ujarnya sambil menyeka air matanya kasar.

.

.

.

 ** _Apakah kau pernah merasa seperti kau adalah satu-satunya yang ada di jalan?  
Apakah kau pernah bertanya-tanya dimana semua pergi?  
Apakah kau pernah merasa ditinggalkan?  
Apakah kau pernah merasa sendirian?_**

 ** _Apakah kau pernah merasa seperti kau melangkah melewati garis?  
Kemudian kau hanya berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja?  
Apakah kau pernah merasa, tubuhmu tidak tahu siapa kau?  
Apakah kau pernah merasa gagal menyamar?_**

 ** _Aku, aku mendengar teriakanmu.  
Dan aku, aku merasa sakit sepertimu.  
Aku tahu, kau berusaha keras untuk membuat hal yang benar, untuk mengatasi perjuangan tak berujung ini.  
Hanya saja jangan menyerah._**

 _(Jayesslee - Failure In Disguise)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan telah berangkat ke Paris, Sehun sendiri yang mengantarnya sementara Tao hanya diam dirumah, membersihkan rumah dan mengerjakan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Bukannya ia tak menghargai Luhan, hanya saja ia tahu kehadirannya disana tak diinginkan oleh keduanya sama sekali. Ia cukup sadar diri dengan posisinya di dalam rumah ini.

Sehun masuk ke dapur tanpa berkata apapun. Dari wajahnya bisa ditebak kalau ia sangat tak menginginkan dirinya sekarang berada di dapur. Ia melangkah dengan tanpa ekpressi seperti biasa.

"Ah, oppa sudah pulang eoh?" tanyanya agak terkejut melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di dapur. Laki - laki itu hanya diam, ia terus berjalan menuju almari es.

"Oppa ingin apa? Oppa ingin minum?" tanyanya sambil membuntuti suaminya itu dari belakang.

Sehun diam, ia mengambil minuman botol dari kulkas dan meminumnya langsung tanpa mengindahkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana Luhan eonnie tadi? Apakah keberangkatannya lancar?" tanyanya.

Sehun membalikkan badannya menatap Tao, lalu ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Dengar. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Jadi, jangan berharap lebih dariku. Kau mengerti itu kan?" ujar Sehun dengan dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao dengan hati yang hancur.

"Aku tahu oppa, aku tahu. Kau tak akan bisa, tak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa. Tapi, aku hanya ingin mencoba. Benar - benar ingin mencobanya." lirih Zitao.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Hari ini lagi, seperti diriku yang mengembara mencarimu._**

 ** _Setelah menggambar dirimu sekian lama._**

 ** _Aku mengubur dirimu dalam hatiku sekali lagi._**

 ** _Apakah kau tahu kalau cintaku terus tumbuh?_**

 ** _Dan setiap hari, aku menghapus dirimu._**

 ** _Mungkin karena kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama._**

 ** _Sebuah takdir diam-diam memerhatikan satu sama lain dari jauh, bahkan dari jauh._**

 ** _Dengan bibirku yang terpaku menutup._**

 ** _Dalam keadaan linglung, aku hanya memanggil dirimu._**

 _(Yun Jung - Drawing You)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu gerimis mengguyur bumi dengan irama pelan. Zitao sedang memasak untuk Sehun. Ia tahu hari ini suaminya akan ada jadwal padat, jadi ia ingin membuatkan bekal untuk suaminya itu.

Sehun baru bangun dari tidurnya. Ia keluar dari kamar sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Ah .. oppa sudah bangun. Mandilah sekarang, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk oppa mandi." ujar gadis itu dengan ceria, sedangkan Sehun tanpa babibu hanya melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Tao yang menatapnya penuh kebahagiaan.

Senyumnya memudar, ia menatap sayu punggung suaminya yang hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

'Aku bisa bertahan. Kata eomma, cinta bisa tumbuh dengan seiringnya waktu. Setidaknya aku harus mempercayainya.' batinnya dengan tersenyum lemah.

[SKIP]

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan dasi yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Chagia …" panggil Sehun.

Zitao begitu terkejut mendengar panggilan Sehun, 'Luhan eonnie pergi, yang berada di rumah hanya aku seorang. Apakah panggilan itu untukku?' batinnya bingung, kaget dan juga bercampur dengan kebahagiian.

"Lulu …." panggil Sehun lagi.

Dirinya tersenyum masam. "Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya aku sadar diri." gumamnya mengetahui kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu besar.

Tao berjalan pelan menghampiri Sehun yang kebingungan dengan dasinya.

"Lu .." panggilnya lagi, namun masih fokus dengan dasinya.

"Oppa. Luhan eonnie tidak ada." ujar Tao dengan pelan. Sehun menatap gadis itu sebentar, kemudian mendesis. "Ah, benar. Sial!" umpatnya karena menyadari kebodohannya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu oppa dengan dasi oppa." ia menawarkan bantuannya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, sekretarisku juga bisa." ujar Sehun tak perduli dengan perasaan gadis itu, setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung meninggalkan gadis itu. Zitao membatu dalam posisinya.

"Oppa, makan dulu ya." ujar Tao sambil mencekal lengan kekar milik pria itu.

Sehun melirik lengannya yang dipegang oleh dirinya. "Ah .. maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud." ujarnya menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang." ujar Sehun dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah bekal? Aku sudah memasakkannya untukmu." pintanya.

"Tidak perlu, nanti aku akan makan dengan klienku." jawab Sehun dingin dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu lagi.

Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, matanya yang sudah mempunyai kantung mata itu kini semakin terlihat membesar karena membengkak, ia terlalu sering melewatkan harinya dengan tangisan dan tangisan.

Ia menatap sedih punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"Oppa. Berapa banyak rasa kebencianmu padaku? Pada perjodohan ini? Dan pada pernikahan ini?" tanyanya dengan lirih.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehhe #nyengirgaje**

 **Maap ye gak panjang :v niatan sih mo panjangin. Tapi besok ajahlah :p**

 **Ini ajah udah cukup xD plak #dilemparigolokreader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review chapter pertama ah.**

 **Yasota : T^T iye ane sesuju-lah. Tao sering banget kena bash. Aduuuh bias gue tuh gak bisa digituin xD plak. Wkwkwkk, samaan kalo gitu #ketawadevil**

 **Shinlophloph : pokoknya pantengin ajah next chapter, mesti bakalan tahu. Bakalan dijelasin di chapter chapter berikutnya :v iye yang kemaren tuh baru prolog**

 **MyGalaxyWYF : aku juga suka banget sama couple HunTao :* ya walaupun my baby Tao udah keluar :')**

 **NisaRaflii : ini udah di next sayang :***

 **thedolphinduck : heheheh :v ya pokoknya tungguin ajah chapter chapter selanjutnya sampai habis ini cerita xD plak**

 **bukan princess syahrini : hah! Gue aminin paling keras #tereakpakektoa berharap banget gak ada komentar pedes dan ngebash chara, aplagi uri baby Tao :'( makasih ya ^^**

 **your fans : wkwkkkw, ini kayaknya gak panjang deh #digerebekmassa eh eh next chapter agak panjangan kok xD lol**

 **Aiko Vallery : hehhe, iyeelaah ini udah dilanjut say :p**

 **Jeon hyeun : hehhe, iya iya ^^ ini udah dilanjut**

 **LVenge : siape yang mo dicincang :v hahha, ini mah aku dapet ilham bukan dari lagu simple plan, wkwkkw**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

.

.

.

 _ **Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, bahkan tanpa aku mengetahuinya**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi kau datang ke dalam hatiku**_

 _ **Air mata jatuh kemarin dan air mata jatuh lagi hari ini**_

 _ **Dengan menunduk ke bawah, aku melihat dirimu**_

 _(Taeyeon - Love That One Word)_

.

.

.

Zitao tengah menatap rintikan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi dari balik jendela kamarnya. Ia menatap kosong jalanan yang basah di luar jendela kamarnya yang mengembun. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Semenjak Luhan pergi ke Paris, Sehun seperti memberikan batasan tembok yang sangat tinggi, walaupun sebenarnya setiap hari laki - laki albino itu selalu membatasi hubungan antara dirinya dan pada Zitao tentunya. Jangan bertanya kenapa, karena kalian akan menemukan alasannya setelah ini.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Keadaan rumah ini seperti rumah – rumah biasanya, namun ketegangan menyelimuti rumah ini._

 _"Tidak_ _Appa! Aku tak menerima perjodohan ini! Aku tidak menerimanya!" tolak Sehun dengan tegas._

 _"_ _Wae?" tanya eomma-nya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini eomma, aku mempunya gadis yang kucintai sendiri." ujar Sehun dengan memelas._

 _"_ _YAK! Dengar! Mau tak mau kau harus tetap menerima perjodohan ini! Appa dan eomma sudah berjanji pada keluarga Huang, dan kau tahu bahwa keluarga Oh tak pernah mengingkari janjinya! Apa kau tidak mengerti itu huh?!" jelas tuan Oh dengan membentak._

 _Sehun mengambil nafas sebentar. "_ _Kalian hanya tinggal membatalkannya dan bicara baik – baik pada mereka. Aku mohon batalkan acara perjodohan ini appa." pintanya lagi._

 _"_ _Tidak bisa! Ini sudah menjadi keputusan appa dan eomma dan kau tak bisa merubahnya Sehun! Walaupun kau menciumi kaki kami. Kami tak akan membatalkannya!" ujar tuan Oh dengan tegas._

 _"_ _Tapi aku mencintai gadis lain appa!" nada perkataan Sehun lagi - lagi meninggi, ia sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Kenapa orang tuanya begitu egois padanya? Tak bisakah mereka membatalkannya untuk kebahagian anaknya sendiri? Kenapa harus terpaku dengan janji bodoh di masa lalu yang bahkan ia tak mengetahuinya sama sekali?  
_

 _"_ _Cih! Persetan dengan itu! Aku dan eomma-mu menikah juga karena orang tua dan kami baik – baik saja sampai sekarang. Bahkan kami melahirkan dirimu dan kakakmu! Apakah itu tidak cukup untuk membuktikan?!" ujar Tuan Oh tetap bersikeras dengan apa yang dipegangnya._

 _"_ _Appa!" bentak Sehun frustasi._

 _"_ _Chagia, haluslah sedikit." ujar nyonya Oh mencoba menenangkan._

 _"_ _Anak seperti ini tak bisa jika dihalusi, kau jangan memanjakannya terus - menerus! Dengar Sehun, putuskan gadismu itu dan menikahlah dengan anak semata wayang keluarga Huang!" ini sudah keputusan terakhir tuan Oh, tak ada yang akan bisa mematahkannya._

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa memutuskannya appa." Sehun bersikeras._

 _"_ _Wae Hunnie?" tanya eomma-nya tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak bungsunya ini._

 _Setelah mengambil nafas sebentar, Sehun menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan nyalang. "Aku sudah menikah dengannya appa."  
_

 _"_ _MWO?!" tuan Oh membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, urat - urat leher dan wajahnya langsung menegang saking geramnya dengan anaknya ini. Tak bisakah ada yang lebih buruk lagi selain ini?_

 _"_ _Wae? Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami Hunnie?" tanya eomma-nya kecewa dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh anak bungsunya ini._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kalian tak akan merestui hubungan kami, jadi kami menikah tanpa persetujuan kalian." jawab Sehun setelah diam beberapa lamanya._

 _Tanpa basa – basi lagi, setelah Sehun selesai dengan kalimatnya tuan Oh melemparkan bogem mentah padanya. Tuan Oh benar - benar sudah emosi dengan apa yang telah dilakukan anaknya itu._

 _"Suamiku!_ _" teriak nyonya Oh lalu berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tersungkur di lantai._

 _"_ _Walaupun appa membunuhku sekalipun, aku tak akan melepaskannya. Aku mencintainya." ujar Sehun dengan tegas. Matanya penuh dengan keberanian dan keseriusan dalam mengatakannya._

 _"_ _Hunnie .." lirih eomma-nya sedih mendengar keputusan anaknya yang keras kepala._

 _"_ _Dasar anak tak tahu diri!" tuan Oh semakin geram dan bersiap untuk memberi Sehun bogem mentah lagi._

 _"_ _Appa, kenapa kau memaksakan kehendakmu seperti ini? Lebih baik, appa tenang dulu. Aku akan berbicara sebentar dengannya." ujar Kyungsoo-kakak Sehun-dengan lembut sambil melemaskan tangan ayahnya itu._

 _Akhirnya terjadilah perbincangan antara kakak adik ini._

 _"_ _Sehun, apa kau benar – benar tak mau melepaskan Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo serius._

 _"Ya. Aku tak akan melepaskannya_ _noona." jawabnya dengan mantap._

 _"_ _Apa kau tak mau membahagiakan eomma dan juga appa yang telah membesarkanmu dengan menikahi anak keluarga Huang itu? Kau tahu mereka sudah tua dan tentu saja keputusanmu ini membuat mereka semakin stres dan berada di bawah tekanan. Mereka bisa saja langsung masuk rumah sakit jika kau tak memikirkannya dengan baik - baik lagi." ujar Kyungsoo bijak._

 _"Tidak_ _noona, tentu saja aku ingin membahagiakan eomma dan juga appa. Hanya saja bukan seperti ini caranya. Kau tahu mereka benar - benar egois. Ini sama sekali bukan kebahagianku. Ini tentang kebahagiaan mereka." ujar Sehun tetap keukeuh._

 _"Benar_ _. Noona tahu itu. Namun, cobalah." pinta Kyungsoo._

 _"Tidak_ _, aku tidak ingin melakukannya." ujar Sehun tetap mempertahankan pendapatnya._

 _"_ _Begini saja, terimalah perjodohan ini-" belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, adiknya itu memotongnya cepat._

 _"Tidak_ _noona, sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak akan menikahinya. Aku akan kehilangan Luhan, gadis yang kucintai. Apa kau tak mengerti itu noona?"_

 _"_ _Tidak Sehun. Dengarkan dulu apa yang akan noona katakan padamu. Kau akan menikah dengan anak keluarga Huang itu tanpa melepas Luhan." ujar Kyungsoo mantap._

 _"_ _Apa? Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun tak percaya._

 _"_ _Jadikan anak keluarga Huang itu istri keduamu." Kyungsoo menatap Sehun mantap, tanpa ada keraguan di suaranya sama sekali._

 ** _Flashback END_**

Tao menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali."

"Dia benar - benar terasa semakin jauh, lebih jauh dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu." gumamnya sendu.

"Tak bisakah kami bisa lebih dekat lagi?"

"Aku miliknya .." Tao merendahkan suaranya seraya memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Dan dia .."

Satu bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya membasahi cincin itu.

"Milikku dan miliknya-Luhan eonnie-."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _[Di rumah keluarga Huang]_

 _Rumah itu terlihat sederhana. Namun rumah itu sangat bersih dan rapi, semuanya tertata dengan rapi dan apik, bersih tanpa celah sama sekali.  
_

 _"_ _Eomma, ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa harus memakai ini?" tanya Zitao dengan heran yang tengah disisir rambutnya oleh ibunya._

 _"_ _Akan ada tamu spesial malam ini chagi .." ujar eomma-nya dengan lembut._

 _"_ _Oh begitu ya." mulut kucing Tao membentuk huruf 'o' sambil mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya lucu._

 _Ting tong_

 _"_ _Nah, itu mereka datang." wajah lembut milik eomma-nya berubah menjadi ekpressi senang._

 _"Siapa_ _?" tanyanya heran._

 _"Eomma_ _keluar dulu. Segera susul eomma saat kau selesai." ibu Tao tak memperdulikan kebingungan anak semata wayangnya itu dan langsung keluar dari kamar._

 _"_ _Ah, kalian sudah sampai rupanya?" ujar nyonya Huang hampir tak percaya._

 _"_ _Hahahah, tentu saja. Kami sudah tak sabar." ujar nyonya Oh dengan antusias._

 _"_ _Anyeong Huang ahjumma." ujar Kyungsoo dengan sopan._

 _"_ _Anyeong. Ini?"_

 _"_ _Ah, Oh Kyungsoo imnida." ujar Kyungsoo dengan membungkuk._

 _"_ _Oh, sekarang kau sudah menjadi gadis dewasa yang sangat cantik ne." puji nyonya Huang dengan tulus._

 _"_ _Jangan terlalu memuji ahjumma." ujar Kyungsoo merendahkan diri._

 _"_ _Ah tidak, itu benar. Kau sangat cantik. Aku bersungguh - sungguh." Nyonya Huang tersenyum lebar mengatakannya._

 _"_ _Sehun perkenalkan dirimu." perintah tuan Oh._

 _Sehun menatap perempuan paruh baya itu dengan memaksakan senyumnya. "Oh Sehun imnida." ujarnya dengan membungkuk._

 _"Ya Ampun_ _.. kau sekarang sangat tampan Sehunnie. Ahjumma masih ingat saat kau merengek minta dibelikan balon yang sama dengan Zizi dulu." ujar eomma Tao dengan gembira._

 _"_ _Zizi?" gumam Sehun tak mengerti._

 _"_ _Apakah kita boleh masuk?" tanya tuan Oh dengan nada bercanda._

 _"_ _Hahhahaah .. maafkan aku. Aku sampai lupa untuk mempersilahkan kalian untuk masuk. Ayo masuk ke dalam semuanya." ajak nyonya Huang ramah._

 _Akhirnya mereka masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu._

 _"Tunggu sebentar_ _. Aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman."_

 _"Teukkie-ah_ _, aku ingin membantu." pinta nyonya Oh._

 _"_ _Oh benarkah? Tentu saja Chullie. Ayo ke dapur." Nyonya Huang menyetujui dengan riang._

 _Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Kyungsoo sibuk menatap interior rumah ini. Jujur saja dia sangat mengagumi interior rumah ini._

 _"_ _Sangat bagus kan?" tanya tuan Oh dengan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Eh, iya benar appa." jawab Kyungsoo kikuk karena ketahuan mengamati interior rumah._

 _"Kangin_ _adalah arsitek paling baik .. dan sahabat yang bisa mengerti keadaan orang lain." ujar tuan Oh dengan mata menerawang._

 _"_ _Sehun, kau harus melakukannya dengan baik. Jangan mengecewakan ayah. Ini permintaan Kangin ahjussi dulu. Kau mengerti itu kan?" ujar tuan Oh dengan serius pada Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya._

 _"Iya, aku tahu appa_ _."_

 _"_ _Eomma!"  
_

 _"_ _Eh?" ujar Tao dengan kaget saat melihat tamu yang dikatakan oleh eomma-nya tadi sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu._

 _Kyungsoo dan tuan Oh sampai terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Zitao yang menggemaskan menurut mereka. Mendengar kegaduhan, Sehun pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata panda milik Zitao. Gadis itu terpaku, mata hitam milik Sehun seperti menghipnotisnya. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya keponselnya lagi, sedangkan Tao masih memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona._

 _"_ _Zitao?" panggil tuan Oh dengan tersenyum._

 _"_ _Ah, eh .. iya ahjussi?" tanya Tao tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _"_ _Kemarilah. Duduk disamping ahjussi." ujar laki - laki tua itu sambil menepuk – nepuk sofa disampingnya._

 _"_ _Eh .. oh, iya ahjussi." jawabnya patuh, lalu duduk disamping tuan Oh. Zitao melirik Sehun yang masih serius memainkan ponselnya._

 _"_ _Kau masih ingat ahjussi tidak?" tanya tuan Oh._

 _"_ _Eh .. euung .." mencoba mengingat sebentar, akhirnya Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan ia tak tahu.  
_

 _"_ _Kau tak ingat? Jinjja? Aku Hanggeng ahjussi yang dulu sering menggendongmu jika kau rindu dengan ayahmu. Apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?"  
_

 _Tao memutar matanya lambat, tanda ia sedang mengingat - ingat. "Oh .. ahjussi yang sering menjemputku sepulang sekolah dan sering membelikanku es krim bukan?" ujar Tao dengan riang karena telah mengingatnya._

 _"_ _Kau ingat juga akhirnya" tuan Oh terkekeh geli._

 _"_ _Tentu saja aku ingat ahjussi. Kau suka sekali membelikan aku es krim coklat lebih dari satu sampai – sampai eomma sering sekali memarahi ahjussi. Hehe."_

 _"_ _Minuman datang .." ucap nyonya Huang dan nyonya Oh menginterupsi semua orang._

 _"_ _Eh, Zi kau sudah disini?" tanya ibunya agak terkejut dengan dirinya yang sudah duduk diantara mereka._

 _"_ _Hehe, iya eomma." jawab Tao dengan deretan gigi putihnya._

 _SKIP_

 _Setelah perbincangan yang sangat lama. Akhirnya inti dari kedatangan mereka terucapkan._

 _"_ _Jadi begini Leeteuk. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku mempunyai sebuah janji kecil dengan Kangin, suamimu. Dan hari ini aku akan menepatinya. Aku ingin melamar anakmu dengan anakku, Oh Sehun. Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Hanggeng dengan serius._

 _"_ _Aku tak tahu. Biarkan Zizi sendiri yang menjawabnya." jawab Leeteuk bijaksana._

 _"_ _Bagaimana Zitao, apa kau menerimanya nak?" tanya Hanggeng. Gadis bermata panda itu meremas tangannya, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya._

 _"_ _Euung .. anu .. itu .. eung .. karena itu adalah janji. Maka aku .. aku .. eung .. aku .. itu .. eung … menerimanya." jawab Tao dengan gugup._

.

.

.

.

 _Zitao melirik Sehun yang berada disampingnya dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih yang sangat pas dengan tubuh proporsionalnya. Ia mengulum senyum manisnya, ia sangat senang akan bisa menjadi nyonya Oh sekarang._

 _"_ _Apakah Anda, Huang Zitao bersedia untuk mengambil dia, Oh Sehun sebagai suami yang sah, selama masa hidup Anda berdua? Bersediakah Anda nona Huang Zitao?" tanya sang pendeta padanya hingga membuat semu merah dipipinya membayangkan menghabiskan umurnya bersama dengan Sehun._

 _"Iya_ _. Aku bersedia." jawabnya dengan mantap dan juga bahagia._

 _[Rumah Sehun]_

 _"_ _Jadi, gadis ini yang diminta menjadi istrimu?" tanya Luhan dengan sarkastik._

 _"_ _Aku ingin tidur." ujar Sehun dingin, lalu masuk kekamarnya. Tak menjawab sama sekali pertanyaan istri pertamanya itu._

 _"Oppa_ _.." panggil Tao dengan suara pelan sambil menarik kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun dari belakang._

 _"_ _Apa?! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun dengan ketus._

 _"_ _Kau bilang kau ingin tidur." ujar Tao dengan sedikit takut._

 _Sehun memijat pelipisnya, sudah terlalu lelah dengan hari ini. Tersenyum bodoh pada semua orang padahal hatinya sama sekali tak bahagia sama sekali. "_ _Dengar! Aku tak mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini hanya karena janji bodoh orang tua kita. Dan jangan berharap lebih padaku. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu, ingat itu." ujar Sehun tanpa perasaan, kemudian masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Tao yang hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa ditempatnya._

 _Mata gadis itu berkaca – kaca, ia tak pernah menyangka akan diperlakukan oleh suaminya seperti ini apalagi di hari pertama mereka setelah menikah._

 _"_ _Hah, apa kau lihat itu? Jangan berharap lebih pada Sehun oppa, karena cintanya hanya untuk aku seorang! Dasar gadis bodoh!" ujar Luhan lalu ikut masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu dengan agak keras._

 _Baru terjatuh dan kini ia terjatuh lagi. Luka lama belum pulih dan sekarang luka baru mendatangi. Rasanya Tao ingin kembali ke waktu sebelum ia mengenal Sehun.  
_

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap jam dinding dengan tatapan tak tenang, matanya bergerak gelisah dan ia terus saja meremas - remas tangannya. Ini sudah jam 1 pagi, namun suaminya masih belum juga pulang. Ia sangat gelisah. Pikiran buruk mulai melayang - layang dikepalanya.

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Zitao mengembangkan senyumnya, akhirnya suaminya pulang dan ia bisa bernafas dengan lega sekarang.

"Oppa sudah pulang, eoh. Oppa …" ujarnya kaget melihat keadaan suaminya yang berantakan. Bahkan di kemejanya terdapat kecupan bibir yang dipoles dengan lipstik merah darah.

"Oppa .. wae?" tanyanya kecewa sambil memegang lengan Sehun.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu dariku!" ujarnya kasar dengan menjauhkan tangannya kasar.

"Oppa .." cicit Tao dengan lemah.

"Wae oppa? Wae?" cicitnya lagi.

Sehun mendesis. "Ck! Menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku pergi lagi saja." ujarnya ketus lalu membalikkan badannya. Mendengar itu mata panda milik Tao membulat sempurna. Bagaimana suaminya ini bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Apakah dia terlalu menyebalkan sebagai istri?

"Tidak oppa, jangan pergi oppa. Jangan .. ku mohon padamu oppa. Jangan pergi .." ucap Tao sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Ia benar - benar tak ingin Sehun pergi lagi. Dengan segala sikap buruknya padanya, yang Tao perlukan hanya Sehun berada di rumah bersamanya walaupun tak saling bicara sekalipun. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan.

"Lepaskan." ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak oppa. Aku tak akan melepaskannya jika oppa tidak jadi untuk pergi lagi. Jangan pergi oppa. Aku mohon padamu jangan .." suaranya terdengar bergetar, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar.

"Menyebalkan. Apa kau tak tahu betapa tak sukanya diriku berada disampingmu?" ujar Sehun tanpa perasaan.

Tangan Tao melemas. Yang dikatakan Sehun tadi sungguh menohok hatinya. Apakah Sehun sangat membencinya?

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bahkan jika aku hanya hidup untuk sehari lagi_**

 ** _Aku bilang ingin memandang matamu dan tersenyum_**

 ** _Kau masih terhenti di dalam diriku seperti ini_**

 ** _Jadi bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu?_**

(Baek Ah Yeon - The Tree Things I Have Left)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tao memandang ruangan yang remang – remang ini dengan perasaan was – was. Walaupun banyak orang, namun ia tahu bahwa orang yang ada disini semuanya tidak baik. Dengan tarian erotis mereka, apakah itu yang disebut baik? Tao meneguk air ludahnya, mencoba memberanikan diri dan berjalan mencari suaminya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sehun tengah bermesraan dengan dua perempuan yang berdandan seksi dengan ditemani banyak alkohol. Rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Rasa sakit kembali menelusup ke relung hatinya, membuka luka yang baru padahal luka lama belum pulih benar.

"Oppa .." panggilnya kelu.

Mendengar itu Sehun lagi - lagi mendecak kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh?" tanya Sehun kesal setengah mati. Tak tahukah gadis itu sebenci apa dirinya dengan gadis itu?

"Ini sudah jam dua oppa, ayo pulang." ajak Tao dengan bibir bergetar.

"Tidak akan!" tolak Sehun dengan tegas.

"Oppa, aku mohon padamu oppa. Oppa sudah menjadi kepala rumah tangga. Tak baik jika oppa bermain disini dan jika Luhan eonnie tahu ini, bagaimana? Dia pasti sangat sedih oppa, dan ... juga aku." ujarnya dengan menahan tangisannya agar tak keluar.

"Apa perdulimu? Pulanglah! Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Sehun dengan kasar hingga membuat kedua yeoja tadi memutar matanya kesal karena terganggu dengan kehadiran Tao.

"Oppa, aku mohon oppa. Jangan bermain dengan mereka. Jangan sentuh mereka. Oppa ini sudah mempunyai istri." ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menyentuh mereka? Apa itu akan membuatmu mati?"

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya keluar. "Oppa, aku mohon … bahkan kau tak pernah menyentuhku." ucap Tao pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"Oh begitu? Kau minta disentuh?"

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

"Ah .. sakit oppa .. sakiiiit …" jerit Tao karena kesakitan.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tersenyum smirk. "Bukannya kau bilang ingin disentuh?"

"Saaakiiit oppa … aku mohon berhenti oppa …" pekiknya lagi memohon dengan kesakitan.

Tao keluar dari kamarnya dengan jalan yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah, ia meringis menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya." ucap Sehun yang duduk di kursi diterangi lampu remang – remang.

Gadis panda itu menatap Sehun.

"Kita akan bercerai secepatnya."

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pliiiiiss jangan lemparin ane gegara kisah tragis Tao T^T Ini pan cuma cerita #pembelaan**

 **Tao : perasaan ane disiksa mulu deh #siap2wushu**

 **Sehun : udah deh terima ajah, pantes ame wajah kayak elu lagi**

 **Luhan : sialan mereka berdua mesra - mesraan di depan umum.**

 **Gue : BUBAR! Ini tempat buat ngaji!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review biar keren :v**

 **LVenge : Waaaaks :'v wkwkkwk. Iya bakalan terseeeksaaah hidup die entar. Belon saatnya :p**

 **anis. : iya kasian banget :(**

 **Yasota : gue ngkak gilaaak x'D oh ya ampun iya juga yak, ini semua terlalu :v lhah ini udah panjangan dikit belon? #digampartao**

 **TaemZi : aku juga gak tega liatnya kok, ini cuma tuntutan peran doank :(**

 **gaemxian : wkkkwk, gue juga demen baca genre tao tersiksa #diwushutao**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Keindahan hidup berubah – ubah sepanjang waktu._**

 ** _Kadang – kadang gelap, dan terkadang juga berwarna._**

 ** _Yang hidup setiap saat disini untuk kebahagiaan hatimu._**

 ** _Mungkin saat – saat itu tidak akan ada besok._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seseorang yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati._**

 ** _Sulit menemukan seseorang seperti itu._**

 ** _Jika ada orang seperti itu di suatu tempat, orang itu yang lebih indah dari segalanya._**

 ** _Raihlah tangannya, dia mungkin tak ramah besok._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ketika seseorang mendekat._**

 ** _Kau mencoba beralasan dengan hati gilamu._**

 ** _Hingga jantungmu terus berdegup kencang._**

 ** _Tapi, pikirkanlah yang ada disini sekarang._**

 ** _Cerita itu mungkin tak akan ada besok._**

 _(Sonu Nigam - Kal Ho Naa Ho)_

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah kaki yang pelan, Zitao mendekati gundukan tanah yang ada di bukit itu. Manik mata panda hitamnya terlihat berkaca - kaca. Ia menarik nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya, kemudian ia letakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia beli di jalan tadi ke atas gundukan tanah itu dengan mencoba memaksakan senyumnya.

"Eomma .. "

"Aku datang menjengukmu. Maaf, anakmu ini baru menjenguk dirimu setelah sekian lama. Kau merindukanku kan?" ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar sambil mengelus gundukan tanah itu.

"Eomma .." suaranya begitu terdengar lirih.

Ia tengadahkan kepalanya sambil menghirup udara sebanyak yang paru - parunya bisa tampung. Setelah merasa yakin, ia menatap gundukan tanah itu kembali. "Aku rasa eomma salah."

"Bodoh sekali aku mempercayainya." Zitao mencoba memaksakan senyumnya dalam tetesan air mata yang mengalir.

"Eomma .."

"Ternyata semua yang kau katakan salah eomma. Semuanya salah! Salah! Salah! Salah! Tidak ada yang benar sedikitpun! Aku benar - benar bodoh sekali telah mempercayainya!" ia memekik dengan histeris, menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia tanggung selama ini.

"Ia tak pernah mencintaiku sedikitpun eomma! Tidak pernah! Hiks."

"Melihatku saja ia jijik, mendengar suaraku saja ia tak suka, hiks .. bahkan menyentuhnya sekalipun tabu bagiku eomma! Dia jelas sekali membenci diriku eomma"

"Eomma bilang, cinta akan tumbuh dengan seiringnya waktu! Eomma bilang cinta yang akan menuntunnya untuk mencintaiku. Eomma bilang, kasih sayang yang akan membawanya kepadaku! Tapi mana? Mana eomma yang benar? Tidak ada sedikitpun dari perkataan eomma yang bisa kudapatkan! Hanya tatapan dingin yang selalu kudapat. Ia begitu jauh dan semakin jauh setiap harinya. A-a-aku bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar hatinya menoleh padaku eomma. Apa aku tak pantas untuk dicintai olehnya? Ka-katakan padaku eomma."

"Segala yang kupunya, kuberikan padanya dengan sia - sia. Waktu, cinta, kasih sayang, bahkan hal paling berharga milikku kuserahkan padanya! Tak ada yang tersisa! Dan ia tetap saja tak mau memberikan sedikit cintanya untukku."

"Delapan bulan aku menikah dengannya, dan ia tak pernah sekalipun melihatku. Aku ini hanya batu di tengah jalan yang perlu disingkirkan! Aku ini tak ada baginya! Aku hanya benalu dalam kehidupannya! Aku hanya mengganggu hidupnya asal eomma tahu!"

"Eomma bilang padaku kalau dengan bertahan, benteng yang membatasi kami akan runtuh! Eomma bilang, jika kita sabar orang itu akan mengerti kita. Eomma bilang biarkan cinta mengalir apa adanya agar ia merasakannya! Tapi, semua ucapan eomma salah! Salah! Tak ada yang benar!" teriaknya histeris.

Kali ini hanya terdengar suara isakan – isakan kecil. Ia menatap langit sore itu.

"Eomma, aku ingin bertahan karena aku mencintainya. Namun, kini aku berada di titik paling bawah eomma. Ia memintaku untuk pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia sendiri yang memintaku. Eottokhe?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan eomma?"

"Aku benar – benar mencintainya, walaupun ia tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku sadar diriku benar - benar bodoh. Tapi aku hanya ingin berada didekatnya. Memberikan segala yang kupunya untuk dirinya, bahkan nyawaku sekalipun. Aku sangat mencintainya eomma. Tak ada hal yang lebih indah selain bersamanya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang eomma? Aku mohon, bantu aku eomma. Bantu aku."

.

.

.

.

Tao melepas sandalnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tertegun sebentar ketika melihat Luhan dan Sehun duduk di sofa sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan serius (Sehun) dan seringaian licik (Luhan). Melihat tatapan mereka, ulu hatinya kembali terasa nyeri. Mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, pikirnya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Luhan.

"Euung ... aku hanya keluar untuk menghirup udara segar eonni." ia menjawab dengan nada pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit takut dengan tatapan mereka.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku karena pergi tidak berpamitan terlebih dahulu." ujarnya takut – takut.

Sehun menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian mendorong map biru yang ada di meja ke depan agar lebih dekat dengan Zitao. "Bisa tanda tangani ini?"

DEG

Ia membelalakkan matanya dan membeku dalam posisinya. Jujur saja, rasanya semua anggota tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan dan semua saraf tubuhnya mati rasa. Bolehkah Tao kembali ke masa lalu sekarang? Ia berharap tak pernah mengenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun, apalagi jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan laki - laki dingin itu.

Ia tahu isi map biru itu. Itu adalah akhir kisah cintanya dengan laki - laki albino itu. Kisah cinta yang berakhir menyedihkan. Cinta sepihaknya akan berakhir setelah ini. Cinta sepihak yang akan berakhir bukan karena cintanya dibalas, tetapi karena cinta sepihaknya tak bisa bertahan lagi. Isi map biru itu adalah surat perceraian antara dirinya dengan Sehun.

Jujur saja, wanita bermata panda itu tak pernah memikirkan ini semua. Ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan Sehun, laki - laki yang selalu ia impikan dalam tidurnya, laki - laki yang selalu ia harapkan agar membalas cintanya, ia sangat belum siap meninggalkan laki - laki itu. Tak peduli ada beribu alasan untuk meninggalkan laki - laki itu. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Cepat! Tanda tangani!" perintah Luhan.

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat untuk digunakan. Ia memaksakan langkahnya. Inilah awal dari akhir kisah cintanya. Matanya memerah membayangkan kisah cintanya yang begitu menyedihkan menurutnya. Dengan menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan raut sedih miliknya, ia mulai membaca surat itu dalam diam. Matanya semakin mengabut membaca kalimat per kalimat yang ada dalam surat perceraian itu, ia benar – benar tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan sedihnya sekarang. Matanya sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan air yang ada di balik pelupuk matanya. Haruskah ia menandatangani surat ini? batinnya sedih dan bimbang.

Baiklah. Pertahanan Tao akan jebol sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil pena yang tergeletak di atas meja dan segera menandatangani surat bermaterai itu kemudian memberikannya pada Sehun dan berhasil membuat seulas senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajah Luhan.

Ia memberikan map biru itu dengan terus menunduk, pertahanannya jebol saat ia melihat uluran tangan Sehun yang mengambil map biru itu dari tangannya. Sebentar lagi tangan itu tak akan pernah lagi ia bisa sentuh dan tangan itu akan semakin jauh dari penglihatannya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, walaupun tak ada isakan yang lolos dari mulut kucingnya karena ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan sekuat mungkin agar tak ada isakan yang akan lolos. Setidaknya bersikap kuat dan tegar akan lebih baik daripada mereka harus melihatnya menangis. Kisah cintanya sudah sangat menyedihkan dan ia tak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi di hadapan mereka.

Zitao masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Membiarkan pintu terbuka, kemudian menghidupkan shower, membiarkan dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap diguyur oleh air. Ia menangis sejadi - jadinya di bawah air yang turun, menumpahkan segala kesedihan, kesakitan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalannya selama ini. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit merosot ke bawah, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas dengan kenyataan pahit ini. Ia terlalu bodoh karena sudah berharap dengan cinta sepihaknya. Harusnya ia tahu akhir dari kisah percintaannya adalah seperti ini. Dari awal kisah cinta ini bukan miliknya, tapi milik mereka berdua-Sehun dan Luhan-.

Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, hanya ada isakan dan tangisan yang tidak begitu terdengar karena teredam oleh suara air yang turun. Ia menangis sejadi - jadinya. Ia mengeluarkan segala kesedihan hatinya selama ini. Biarkan ia menangis dan setelah ini ia berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya ia akan menangis dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin segala kesedihan hatinya disudahi sekarang juga. Biarkan air mata ini habis dan kering sehingga ia tak bisa menangis lagi besok. Karena besok adalah akhir cerita cinta antara Huang Zitao dan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila, huh?!" tuan Oh memekik kesal dengan keputusan anak bungsunya ini.

"Tidak appa. Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku akan bercerai dengannya secepat mungkin." ujar Sehun dengan wajah stoic khas miliknya.

"Wae Sehunnie? Bukankah Zitao gadis yang baik?" tanya eomma Sehun bingung dengan keputusan anak kesayangannya ini.

"Ya, tentu. Aku akui dia gadis yang baik, tapi aku tak bisa bersamanya eomma. Setiap aku melihatnya, aku hanya melihat sebuah kebencian." Sehun menjelaskan sejujurnya.

"Keterlaluan! Lalu delapan bulan untukmu itu apa huh?! Main - main!?" saraf tuan Oh semakin menegang.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menarik nafas dalam, menghindari tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap semaumu Sehun!?" Kyungsoo mulai emosi dengan keputusan adik satu - satunya ini. Adiknya ini tak pernah berpikir panjang jika mengenai cinta.

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Oh Kyungsoo, kakak kandungnya sendiri membela Tao? Gadis yang tiba - tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Noona .."

"Aku tak bisa menolerir perbuatanmu yang ini Sehun! Kau sudah melewati batas, kau benar - benar keterlaluan!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Pikirkan lagi Sehunnie, mungkin kau hanya terbawa emosi saja. Tolong kau pikirkan lagi. Bertahanlah lebih lama lagi dengannya, kebencianmu itu mungkin saja akan berubah. Tolong kau pikirkan lagi anakku." nyonya Oh mencoba merayu Sehun.

"Tidak eomma. Aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu eomma. Perasaanku tak bisa berubah." jawab Sehun mantap.

"Mwo?!" Kyungsoo mendecih mengatakannya, adiknya ini terlalu buta dan terlalu bodoh dengan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta.

"Oh Sehun! Kukatakan sekali ini! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" bentak tuan Oh.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi .." Sehun berhenti sebentar kemudian menunjukkan surat perceraiannya. "dia sudah menandatangani surat perceraian ini."

"OMO!" Kyungsoo benar - benar kaget.

Tuan Oh hanya diam, namun seluruh saraf tubuhnya semakin menegang. Emosinya sudah memuncak di ujung kepala, bahkan tangannya sudah mengepal sempurna. Dan sudah bersiap untuk melayangkan sebuah tinjuan untuk menyadarkan anak bungsunya itu.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah tak ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini semua?" nyonya Oh memegangi kepalanya yang tiba - tiba terasa sangat pening.

"Suamiku .. tolong antarkan aku ke kamar sekarang. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat." pinta nyonya Oh pada suaminya.

Mendengar itu, tuan Oh mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Berkali - kali tuan Oh menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk mengontrol dirinya. Sarafnya yang tegang mulai melemas. Kepalan tangannya sudah terlepas. Setelah merasa sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri, dengan segera tuan Oh memapah istrinya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam adiknya. "Apa kau sudah puas sekarang Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kilatan mata amarah yang belum pernah Sehun lihat selama ini. Tak bisa Sehun pungkiri bahwa ia merasa agak takut melihat kakaknya.

"Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal Hun! Kau akan menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau pilih ini! Kau dengar itu?!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan menatap tajam Sehun, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan surat perceraian yang ada dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

"Maka dengan ini secara hukum kalian berdua diresmikan berpisah." ujar Hakim dengan tegas sambil memukul palu kayu.

Luhan tersenyum senang, sedangkan Sehun .. entahlah, ekpressinya begitu sulit untuk diartikan sekarang.

Tao menatap Sehun, ia berharap laki - laki itu mengatakan selamat tinggal atau apapun itu sebelum perpisahan mereka. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan, laki - laki itu langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun dengan Luhan, wanita yang Sehun cintai seperti laki - laki itu mencintai dirinya sendiri. Luhan begitu beruntung. Ia wanita yang sukses dalam karir dan bahkan juga cintanya. Dia cantik tanpa celah, dia pintar dan dia mempunyai Sehun, laki - laki yang selalu memberikan segalanya pada wanita itu demi kebahagiaannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia selalu iri dengan wanita itu.

Ia tersenyum miris menyadari punggung Sehun dan Luhan sudah semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

"Maafkan ayah." tuan Oh benar - benar menyesal mengatakannya.

"Oh, tidak apa - apa ayah. Ayah tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Lagipula ayah tak salah sama sekali. Ini mungkin yang terbaik untukku dan Sehun." ujar Tao dengan kikuk.

Nyonya Oh menatap wanita itu yang kini lebih kurus, matanya terlihat semakin menghitam dan kantung matanya semakin tercetak dengan jelas. Wanita itu tetap saja tersenyum walaupun matanya selalu bersedih, wanita itu terlihat begitu rapuh. "Tinggallah bersama kami saja Zi, kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak kami sendiri. Tolong tinggallah bersama kami." pinta nyonya Oh dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Tidak eomma. Aku harus pergi. Aku ingin melanjutkan hidupku sendiri. Dan lagipula aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian, aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian semua." tolak Zitao dengan halus.

"Kenapa? Tolonglah nak, tinggallah bersama kami. Kau tidak pernah sama sekali merepotkan kami. Jadi tolong tinggallah bersama kami nak." paksa nyonya Oh.

"Eomma, jangan begini. Eomma tak boleh memaksanya, biarkan ia menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi wanita yang lebih dewasa eomma. Apa eomma tak memikirkan bagaimana sulitnya Tao nanti jika tinggal bersama kita, dia akan terus melihat Sehun. Itu mungkin saja akan menyulitkannya." ujar Kyungsoo menasehati ibunya.

Dalam hatinya, Tao berterima kasih tanpa henti pada Kyungsoo, wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu telah menyelamatkannya. Ia tak perlu lagi mencari banyak alasan dan beradu argumen dengan nyonya Oh.

Nyonya Oh diam sebentar, memikirkan apa yang anak sulungnya katakan padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, pintu rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Apa kau mengerti itu nak?"

Tao menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kemarilah ... berikan eomma sebuah pelukan."

Tanpa ragu Tao memeluk nyonya Oh dengan erat kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan pelukan hangat wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu.

"Jangan lupakan eomma, jangan lupakan kami semua. Sering - seringlah menelpon eomma dan sesekali mainlah ke rumah. Jaga kesehatanmu, makanlah yang teratur. Jangan sering tidur malam. Selalu kabari eomma bagaimana kabarmu setiap harinya. Kau ingat itu?" nyonya Oh mulai mengeluarkan nasehat - nasehatnya yang beruntun.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya eomma. Eomma juga jaga kesehatan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan diriku, kau akan jatuh sakit jika terlalu memikirkanku. Aku tentu saja akan hidup dengan baik nanti." ujar Tao dengan diakhiri tawa pelan.

"Awas saja jika kau membohongi eomma, kau akan merasakan akibatnya nak." nyonya Oh mencoba ikut tertawa dalam kesedihannya.

Tao tertawa pelan. Ia tahu nyonya Oh bersedih hati sekarang sama seperti dirinya, ia juga sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur tak ingin pergi dari keluarga ini. Tapi jika ia tidak pergi, ia takut ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya pada Sehun jika terus bertemu dengan laki - laki itu.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau selalu memberikanku waktu, kasih sayang dan bahkan bahu untuk berkeluh kesah. Kau ibu yang terbaik. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu eomma."

Raut wajah nyonya Oh yang tadi sudah agak bahagia, kini kembali sendu mendengar perkataan Tao barusan.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu nak." nyonya Oh memperat pelukannya pada wanita bermata panda itu, seperti tak ingin melepaskan tubuh itu. Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan akhirnya nyonya Oh melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian Tao menghadap tuan Oh. Ia tersenyum pada laki - laki paruh baya itu dan laki - laki itu membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Terima kasih banyak ayah, kau membimbingku dengan baik dari kecil. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Kau sangat baik padaku. Entah berapa banyak kebaikanmu yang telah kau beri padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus berapa banyak kali untuk berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih. Terima kasih." ia membungkuk dalam dan sangat lama, mencoba menunjukkan pada laki - laki itu bagaimana ia berterima kasih, menghormati dan menjadikan laki - laki itu sebagai panutannya. Bibirnya bergetar mengatakannya. Air matanya entah kenapa keluar begitu saja.

Tuan Oh tak bisa bohong kalau ia tersentuh dengan perkataan Tao barusan. Gadis kecil itu kini sudah dewasa. Sepertinya ia baru saja membelikan gadis kecil itu es krim dan beberapa balon. Tapi hanya dalam sekejap mata saja gadis kecil itu kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan penuh dengan kelembutan, sama seperti mendiam ibunya dulu. Gadis itu tumbuh dengan baik dan dikelilingi dengan banyak cinta oleh ibunya. Namun sayang gadis itu berakhir dengan orang yang tidak tepat, orang yang memberikan banyak kepedihan ketimbang kasih sayang dan cinta. Dan sialnya lagi orang itu adalah anaknya sendiri. Ia akui sekarang ia sangat menyesal menyetujui janjinya dengan ayah Tao dulu.

Ia mendekati gadis itu yang masih membungkuk padanya, ia sentuh bahunya agar berdiri kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Hiduplah dengan baik nak. Berjanjilah."

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Ya, aku berjanji ayah."

Mendengar itu, tuan Oh melepaskan pelukannya dengan tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik - baik." Dan Tao menganggukan mengiyakan.

Tao menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan tanpa aba - aba setelah itu mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Kau perempuan paling kuat yang pernah kulihat, jangan menatap masa lalu. Hiduplah untuk besok."

"Dan kau perempuan paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku eonnie. Terima kasih."

"Aku akan merindukanmu." lirih Tao.

Selamat tinggal kisah cintaku. Selamat tinggal Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Awan ini tak kemana – mana. Hujan terus turun._**

 ** _Aku pikir aku akan mencoba menghubungimu._**

 ** _Dan aku berharap bahwa kau mendapatkan pesan ini._**

 ** _Bahwa aku meninggalkan untukmu._**

 ** _Karena aku benci bahwa kau pergi tanpa mendengar kata – kata yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu._**

 ** _Dan aku berharap kau menemukannya, apa yang kau cari._**

 ** _Dan semua yang kau impikan._**

 ** _Aku berharap kau senang dimanapun kau berada. Hidupmu harus lebih baik._**

 ** _Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Juga perasaanku._**

 ** _Apakah aku harus menggantung di sekitar dan menunggu selamanya?_**

 ** _Kata – kata terakhir yang akan ku katakan padamu._**

 ** _Aku akan pergi untukmu. Hiduplah lebih baik lagi.  
_**

 _(Miley Cyrus - I Hope You Find It)_

.

.

.

.

Sehun meremas surat yang ditinggalkan Zitao padanya dengan ekpressi yang tak bisa dibaca. Laki - laki itu tidak membuang surat itu, ia terus saja menggenggamnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menatap pintu kamar disebelahnya yang kini tertutup. Entah apa yang membawanya kemari, ia sekarang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Ia diam, hanya menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan kosong. Apa sekarang kau menyesal tuan Oh Sehun? Begitukah?

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu memutar gagang pintu kamar itu, kemudian terbukalah dan terlihatlah isi kamar itu. Kamar itu rapi seperti biasanya, bedanya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi penghuni yang menghuni kamar itu lagi. Untuk kesekian kali Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamar itu.

Ia menatap dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan kamarnya. Biasanya pagi – pagi sekali laki - laki itu akan terbangun karena suara bising orang sibuk memasak di dapur. Lalu, setelah ia keluar kamar, ia akan disambut oleh gadis bermata panda yang masih memakai celemek dan menawarinya untuk mandi air panas yang sudah gadis itu siapkan. Lagi – lagi, Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aduuuuuh maaf ngaret update-nya :')**

 **Aku sibuk kuliah masa' :'v**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang review, follow dan favourite-in cerita aku ini. Tanpa kalian mah cerita ini enggak ada apa - apanya. Makasih banyak ya :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **AulChan12** : Wkwkkwk .. AMIN #doabanter noh mereka udeh cerai :v maaf ya gak fast update, sibuk kuliah nih :(

 **anis.** : haha, pokoknya pantengin ajah ceritanya ;)

 **Panda Cute** : hehhe, iyelah bakalan ada rang ketiga. Tapi orangnya masih dirahasiakan yeth :v kkkk~ eh aku udah ngikutin saran kamu. Gimana?

 **gaemxian** : heheh, makasih ya ^^ emang sengaja dicepetin :p

 **LVenge** : Bwahahha x'D elu ajah yang bunuh. Gue mikir mikir dah buat bunuh cowok ganteng kayak abang Sehun ;;)

 **Aiko Vallery** : aku juga enggak tega :( tapi itu tuntutan peran :'v LOL

 **bukan princess syahrini** : Waaaaks xD noh anak mommy udah cerai. Udah jadi cinderella =D plak

 **Shim Yeonhae** : ini udah dilanjut say ^^

 **Guest** : Makasih banyak review-nya. Membangun banget. Aku nyampek baca ulang dan nambah ngurangin tulisan. Pokoknya ngerombak deh :v kalo yang ini gimana ? :/

 **YuRhachan** : Iya :D ini udah

 **mandwa** : enggak perasaanmu kok neng. Emang alurnya cepet :v sengaja dicepetin biar masuk ke inti cerita. Inti ceritanya tuh pas mereka udah cerai say

 **Yafa501** : Yaaaak! Gue ogah lah elu cium. Maunya dicium baby Tao :'v wkwkwk, ini udah aku lanjut beb :*


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon dari hatiku yang layu**_

 _ **Kenangan terkubur terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa membawa mereka keluar**_

 _ **Hal ini indah bahwa mereka tertidur di tempat itu**_

 _ **Hanya itu cara mereka** _

_(AKMU - Time and Fallen Leaves)_

.

.

.

.

 **[6 Tahun Berlalu]**

Zitao menutup bukunya dengan helaan nafas berat. Ia menutup matanya, membayangkan semua yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya, ia biarkan angin – angin dingin musim gugur menerpa kulitnya dan menggerakkan anak rambut yang tersisa dari gulungan rambutnya.

Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kemudian ia hembuskan nafas yang lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia menatap lurus taman yang ada didepannya, anak – anak saling berkejaran, tukang sapu membersihkan daun – daun kering yang jatuh ke tanah, daun – daun yang menguning berserakan dimana - mana, pasangan muda – mudi atau dewasa yang saling bergandengan tangan untuk menghangatkan diri mereka dari angin musim gugur yang terkenal begitu jahat dengan dinginnya.

"Ini musim gugur yang kelima kan?" gumamnya dengan pandangan kosong yang sayu.

Ia eratkan syal yang tergantung manis dilehernya, ia gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya mencoba mengusir angin musim gugur.

Tiba – tiba semua menjadi gelap.

"Eomma …" suara anak kecil yang memekik mengejutkan Tao.

Ia tersenyum manis, ia sangat mengenali suara ini. "Shixun?" ujar Tao dengan gembira.

"Ah, daebak eomma. Hihihi .." ujar anak laki – laki kecil itu dengan senang, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi sambil melepas tangannya dari kedua mata ibunya.

Anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Shixun' itu-pun dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Tao dan duduk dipangkuannya dengan manja. Zitao mengulum senyum manis. "Ada apa hn?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus rambut anaknya yang lembut dan hitam.

Anak berkepala jamur itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya, menatap mata panda milik Tao. "Eomma .." cicitnya manja.

"Iya Shixun? Anak kesayangan eomma ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanyanya dengan gemas.

"Eomma, kapan appa pulang?" Tanya bocah itu dengan wajah polos miliknya.

DEG

Senyum Tao langsung hilang mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu.

Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang sangat menohok relung hatinya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya menegang dan hatinya terasa ngilu seperti tercubit. Pertanyaan yang sangat ia ingin tak dengarkan. Itu pertanyaan yang akan membawanya untuk mengingat masa lalu yang susah payah ia rapikan dan ia buang jauh - jauh dari kehidupannya.

"Kapan eomma? Kapan appa pulang? Aku ingin bermain dengan appa eomma." pertanyaan Shixun yang beruntun dengan rasa penasarannya yang membeludak membuat dirinya semakin terpojok.

Tao mengembangkan senyumnya dengan terpaksa mendengar penuturan anaknya yang belum mengerti apa – apa. Ayoolaah .. Shixun baru berumur 5 tahun, itu saja belum genap, masih kurang 3 bulan lagi.

Ia mengacak poni mangkok milik bocah itu dengan gemas.

"Appa akan pulang, akan pulang secepatnya." Ujar Tao berbohong.

Bocah itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan terkejut, bola matanya membesar penuh harap. "Benarkah? Benarkah itu eomma?" tanyanya antusias. Zitao tersenyum getir, ia menganggukan kepalanya pertanda iya.

"Yeeeeeeeeey .. Appa akan pulang. Jadi, teman – temanku tak akan menertawaiku jika bermain dengan mereka. Aku akan mengajak appa mengambil raporku, menemaniku bermain di taman, piknik bersama dengan eomma dan aku, aku akan meminta appa membelikanku mobil – mobilan dan robot di toko mainan, membeli es krim jumbo rasa coklat untuk kita bertiga, dan .. euuung .. apalagi ya? Ah pokoknya banyak sekali yang akan aku lakukan dengan appa!" ujarnya dengan riang gembira.

Sedangkan anaknya tengah mempersiapkan rencana - rencana dengan rasa senang bukan kepalang, Zitao hanya bisa menatap sayu anaknya itu.

"Ah, eomma. Apa appa itu tampan sepertiku?" jiwa narsis milik anaknya itu mulai kambuh.

"Appa? Tentu saja appa tampan, appa sangat tampan." jawab Tao dengan menatap langit sore dengan pandangan mata kerinduan, kesedihan.

"Uwaaaah .. Jinja? Tampan mana appa dengan aku, eomma? Apa tampan aku? Atau tampan appa?" tanyanya lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

Zitao terkekeh geli dengan sikap anaknya ini. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya kedagunya, lalu mengetuk – ngetukkannya dengan tempo agak lambat. "Tampanan mana ya?" ia berusaha menggoda anaknya.

"Aissh .. cepatlah eomma! Ppalli! Cepat jawab aku sekarang!" desak anaknya dengan tak sabaran.

Zitao mengembangkan senyumnya. "Haha, maafkan eomma ya. Euung, tentu saja Shixun dan appa sama tampannya." jawabnya dengan jujur.

"Hah?! Tidak boleh, harus ada yang lebih tampan!" ujar bocah itu ngotot. Mendegar penuturan anaknya, Tao tak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. "Ayo pulang Shixun, sekarang sudah hampir gelap." ajak Tao sambil menurunkan Shixun dari pangkuannya.

"Ah .. eomma. Aku masih ingin disini. Lebih lama lagi ya?" bocah itu memajukan bibirnya sebal yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tao berjongkok di depan anaknya itu, lalu merapikan ikatan tali sepatu anaknya itu yang tidak terikat rapi. "Andwae, angin malam musim gugur bisa membuatmu sakit. Eomma sudah sering kali mengatakannya bukan?" ia mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Shixun semakin memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. "Aku kuat, aku tak akan sakit eomma." ucap Shixun keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Bagaimana kalau saat appa pulang, kau sakit? Heeng .. pasti rencanamu berantakan." Bujuk Tao dengan memasang wajah pura - pura bersedih.

"ANDWAE …. AKU TAK INGIN SAKIT !" pekiknya dengan keras. "Heheh, ayo pulang eomma. Jangan terlalu lama disini, nanti kau sakit. Ayo kita pulang!" Ujar Shixun dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan ibunya.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan anaknya ini.

'Maafkan eomma nak .. maaf, eomma harus berbohong padamu.'

.

.

.

.

"Eomma .. eomma … ireona eomma … eomma .." suara itu terus bergema sepanjang perjalanan Heechul-nyonya Oh-dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Kalian cukup berada disini, biar dokter dan para perawat yang akan menanganinya di dalam." Ujar salah satu perawat memerintah, lalu kemudian menutup pintu.

Tuan Oh terduduk lemas di bangku lorong rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan suaminya-Kim Jongin-, dan Sehun? Ia hanya bisa diam dan menatap cemas ke arah pintu ruangan itu walaupun ia mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hosh .. hosh" suara hembusan nafas tersengal – sengal milik Luhan karena kelelahan berlari.

"Maaf .. maafkan aku karena baru sampai sekarang."

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma? Apa ia baik – baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

Tuan Oh menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu kalut dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya suamiku?" tanyanya sambil mengguncangkan badan suaminya dan Sehun hanya diam seribu bahasa membuat Luhan semakin berpikir yang tidak - tidak. "Eonnie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Bagaimana keadaan eomma?" Tanya Luhan semakin panik.

Kyungsoo menatap sayu wanita itu.

Setalah beberapa lama menunggu. Terbukalah pintu kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh nyonya Oh. Dan keluarlah seorang perawat.

Mereka semua langsung berlari menghambur ke perawat itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya mereka hampir serempak.

"Siapa disini yang bernama Sehun?" Tanya perawat itu dengan serius mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku. Aku Sehun, ada apa memangnya?"

"Ia terus memanggilmu, ia ingin bicara denganmu. Masuklah." Ujar perawat itu menjelaskan dan meminta Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Cukup Sehun saja yang masuk, keluarga yang lain dimohon menunggu diluar ruangan. Terlalu banyak orang, mungkin bisa membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk." Ujar perawat itu menasehati.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan hati – hati, lalu ia menatap ibunya yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit.

"Sehun.." cicit ibunya dengan nada lemah.

"Kemari nak.." lanjutnya lagi. Sehun mengangguk, lalu segera duduk di samping ranjang ibunya. "Ada apa eomma? Apa kau baik – baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Ibunya mengangguk lemah sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Gwenchana." jawabnya lemah. Lalu kemudian ia mengambil tangan putra bungsunya itu, lalu dipegangnya dengan erat. "Sehun .."

"Ne, eomma?"

"Apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaan kecil eomma?" tanyanya agak parau.

Sedikit berpikir beberapa lama akhirnya Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya menegang. Ia bertanya - tanya kenapa ibunya tiba - tiba saja berkata seperti itu dengannya. Apa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?

"Apakah benar itu?" tanya ibunya memastikan kembali.

"Tentu eomma. Aku akan mengabulkannya." Jawab Sehun tegas.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum mendengar jawaban putranya. "Bawa Zitao kembali! Cari dia Hun! Carilah Zitao untuk eomma." ujar eommanya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca.

DEG

Manik mata milik Sehun seketikan melebar. Sudah lama ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu. Sudah sangat lama. Entahlah.

"Eomma mohon, cari dia Sehun! Carilah Zitao. Eomma sangat merasa bersalah pada orang tuanya, terutama pada Leeteuk. Eomma mohon, bawa dia pulang. Ini permintaan eomma yang terakhir, setelah ini eomma tak akan meminta apa – apa lagi padamu Hun. Eomma berjanji." Ujar eommanya dengan linangan air mata.

"Eomma .."

"Eomma memohon padamu Sehun. Setiap malam eomma tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, eomma selalu memimpikannya. Eomma mohon padamu! Carilah Zitao." pintanya lagi.

"Eomma mohon Hun."

"Eomma mohon."

"Bawa Zitao kembali. Eomma ingin melihatnya."

"Eomma mohon .."

Nyonya Oh menangis tersedu - sedu dengan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat - erat, sedangkan laki - laki itu hanya bisa menatap lurus ruangan kamar itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan ekpressi yang sulit untuk dibaca, antara sedih atau kecewa atau mungkin tertekan. Entahlah. Terlalu sulit untuk membacanya. Melihat Sehun sudah keluar membuat semua anggota keluarga menghampirinya untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Pulanglah ke rumah terlebih dahulu, aku harus menyendiri dahulu." ucap Sehun dengan lembut, lalu meninggalkan mereka dengan beribu pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk termenung di salah satu bangku lorong rumah sakit. Ia memikirkan permintaan ibunya yang menurutnya sangat sulit untuk dikabulkan.

"Ahjussi, apa kau mau ini?" Tanya seorang anak laki – laki yang tiba – tiba sudah berada disampingnya dan menjulurkan sebuah coklat batang padanya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang menawarinya. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih. Tapi, idtak perlu, itu untukmu saja." Ujarnya menolak dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa - apa ahjussi, kau terlihat begitu tertekan. Makanlah." Ucap anak itu dengan polosnya sambil menaikturunkan coklat batang yang ia pegang didepan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, "Apa begitu terlihat?" tanyanya.

"Sangat terlihat ahjussi! Makanlah ini, eommaku bilang coklat bisa menetralkan pikiran. Setelah kau memakannya kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik." Ujar anak itu lagi menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih ya." ujar Sehun sambil mengacak – acak rambut anak kecil itu, lalu mengambil coklat batang itu dari tangan anak kecil itu. "Ngomong - ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu eomma-ku, ahjussi." jawabnya polos.

"Eomma-mu sakit?" tanya Sehun menebak.

"Ania, kau salah ahjussi. Eomma-ku bekerja disini ahjussi." jawabnya dengan riang gembira.

"Jadi begitu. Apa dia dokter atau perawat disini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak. Kau salah lagi ahjussi." Ujarnya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak sadar juga ikut bahagia melihat anak kecil itu tertawa lepas.

"Ahjussi, apa kau lihat lantai yang bersih ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lantai dan Sehun menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan. "Itu pekerjaan eomma-ku dan juga kawan – kawannya. Dia bekerja sebagai cleaning service di rumah sakit ini." Ujarnya bangga. Sehun menatap tak percaya pada bocah di sampingnya ini, begitu polos pikirnya.

"Wow. Itu bagus. Ibumu pasti bekerja keras." ujar Sehun dengan nada suara yang tidak seperti pujian yang tulus.

Mendengar pernyataan Sehun barusan, bocah itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Iya. Tentu saja eommaku dan kawan - kawannya berkerja keras sekali. Jangan memandang rendah pekerjaan eommaku ini, ahjussi. Jika tak ada eommaku dan kawan - kawannya rumah sakit ini akan kotor dan pasien yang sakit disini akan semakin sakit. Kau mengerti itu ahjussi?" ujar bocah itu dengan kesal karena menganggap Sehun merendahkan pekerjaan ibunya.

Sehun tertawa geli mendengar penjelasan bocah cilik disampingnya ini. "Ah, benar. Kau sangat pintar dan menggemaskan." puji Sehun sambil mengacak - acak rambut anak itu dengan gemas.

"Shixun." panggil seseorang dengan berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Appa?" gumam anak itu. Bocah itu menoleh ke asal suara dengan bahagia. "Appa!" teriaknya.

"Itu appa-mu?" Tanya Sehun memastikan. Bocah itu menganggukan kepala dengan bersemangat. "Ne ahjussi."

Laki – laki berbadan tegap dengan telinga seperti elf dan senyum yang menawan menghampiri mereka. "Shixun, ayo pulang. Eomma-mu sudah menunggumu dibawah." ujar laki – laki itu dengan lembut.

"Ah, ne appa." Ucapnya dengan riang lalu langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Shixun." Ujar laki – laki itu pada Sehun.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Dia anak yang baik dan menggemaskan dan juga pintar." Sehun mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Tiba – tiba saja Shixun kembali lagi.

"Hosh .. hossh .. aku lupa .." ujarnya dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Terima kasih ya ahjussi kau sudah menemaniku. Aku pulang dulu ya, eomma-ku sudah menungguku." Ujarnya sambil membungkuk di hadapan Sehun. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar pada bocah itu.

"Ayo pulang Shixun." ajak laki – laki itu.

"Gendong ya?" pinta Shixun.

"Baiklah jagoan. Kemarilah." Ujar laki – laki itu sambil berjongkok.

"YEEEE!" ujarnya dengan riang gembira.

"Eomma aku datang …" teriaknya dengan keras setelah berada dipunggung laki – laki itu.

"Ahjussi .. selamat tinggal .. pai – pai .." ujar Shixun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun membalas lambaian tangan bocah itu dengan tersenyum. Ia tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian 2 orang itu sampai bayangan mereka hilang ditelan lift. "Bocah itu mengingatkan aku dengan seseorang." Gumamnya dengan raut muka berpikir.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap ibunya yang sedang beristirahat dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Eomma .. akan ku pastikan kau akan baik – baik saja." Gumamnya serius.

Tiba – tiba, dengan lembut Luhan memeluknya dari belakang. "Chagia .. ayo pulang." bisiknya lembut.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ania, aku masih ingin disini, menemani eomma. Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah." Ujar Sehun lembut.

"Ania. Jika suamiku disini, maka aku akan berada disini bersama suamiku, karena tempatku berada disampingmu. Apa kau mengerti itu?" Ucap Luhan dengan tulus. Mendengar pernyataan istrinya, Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih."

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ne." bisiknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _Tit Tit Tit Tit Tit_

Suara mesin pembaca detak jantung, bergerak dengan cepat, naik turun dengan drastis.

Suara panik terdengar dimana – mana.

Suara gesekan roda dengan lantai putih.

Lalu, berakhir di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan dilingkari banyak orang – orang berpakaian serba putih dengan alat – alat medis mereka.

"Ada apa lagi ini Tuhan?" pekik Kyungsoo meratapi keadaan yang terjadi pada ibunya. Tiba – tiba saja, keadaan ibunya itu memburuk kembali.

Tuan Oh menggertakan giginya, lalu meninju dinding keras rumah sakit. Melihat kegaduhan seperti itu, Sehun membuka suara.

"Aku akan membawa Tao kembali." Ujarnya tegas dan tanpa keraguan di matanya.

Semua orang menatapnya tak percaya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu tentang permintaan dari Heechul itu, namun mereka tak akan menyangka Sehun mau melakukannya mengingat rasa bencinya pada wanita bermata panda itu dulu.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Aku akan mencarinya." Ulangnya lagi dengan serius.

Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya tulus, ia sudah tahu tentang ini. Bahkan ia sangat mendukung permintaan ibu mertuanya itu. Setelah perceraian suaminya dengan Tao, Luhan sangat merasa bersalah pada wanita itu, apalagi setelah mendapat surat dari Zitao dulu. Ia semakin menjadi merasa bersalah. Ia ingin menebus kesalahannya yang ia buat dulu pada wanita itu.

Sehun menatap Luhan meminta persetujuan istrinya itu.

"Pergilah .." ujar Luhan dengan lembut.

"Bawa dia kembali." lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari Tao _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya ke rumah keluarga Huang dengan cepat. Mobilnya membelah jalanan yang sepi itu. Namun, ada yang aneh disini. Apakah itu sorot MATA KERINDUAN? Atau itu sorot mata KESEDIHAN? Apa sekarang kau MENYESAL tuan Oh Sehun?

Ia tepikan mobilnya di depan rumah itu. Lampunya menyala dengan terang, pintunya juga terbuka. Itu artinya ada orang di dalam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Lalu, ia keluar dari mobil.

Dengan ragu, ia memencet bel rumah.

 _Ting Tong_

Sura itu menggema di telinga Sehun. Ia meremas – remas tangannya, mencoba menetralkan getaran yang tiba - tiba ada di dalam jantungnya.

Suara gerbang dibuka terdengar, lalu keluarlah seorang gadis muda dari balik pagar itu. "Maaf, mencari siapa ahjussi?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku mencari Huang Zitao, apakah dia ada?" Tanya Sehun.

"Huang Zitao?" ulang gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Ne." ujar Sehun mantap.

"Mungkin kau salah rumah ahjussi, disini tak ada yang bernama Huang Zitao. Ini kediaman keluarga Jung." Ujar gadis itu menjelaskan.

Seulas raut wajah kecewa muncul diwajahnya. "Oh begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, gomawo ne." ujar Sehun sambil membungkuk, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Kau dimana Tao?" lirihnya kalut.

Ia berjalan menuju rumah yang berada di samping rumah kediaman keluarga Huang dulu. Ia ingin mencari tahu, apakah mungkin tetangganya itu tahu wanita bermata panda itu pergi kemana.

Ia tekan bel rumah itu, dengan harap – harap cemas ia menunggu pemiliknya keluar dari rumah.

"Sedang mencari siapa nak?" Tanya seorang perempuan paruh baya.

"Ah, anyeong ahjumma." sapa Sehun sambil membungkuk.

"Siapa?" tanya bibi itu bingung.

"Sehun imnida."

"Sehun?"

"Nde. Ahjumma, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Ah, ne. Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa anak muda?" tanya bibi itu penasaran.

"Apakah ahjumma tahu orang yang dulu mendiami rumah itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk rumah disamping rumah bibi itu.

"Oh, apa yang kau maksud Zitao?" tanya ahjumma itu tepat sasaran.

"Nde ahjumma." Ujar Sehun dengan sorot mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku tak tahu ia pergi kemana." Ujar bibi itu sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Senyum Sehun sirna entah kemana.

"Yang aku tahu dulu, ia pulang ke rumah ini dengan menangis. Entah, tak ada yang tahu kenapa. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah, jika keluar-pun ia hanya bekerja dan berbelanja sesuatu yang ia perlukan saja. Ia tak pernah membaur lagi dengan kami, padahal dulu ia sangat sering bermain ke sini, bahkan ia suka sekali memberikan makanannya pada kami. Mungkin ia frustasi, karena ternyata ia hamil, dari desas – desus yang beredar ia dihamili oleh pemuda tak bertanggung jawab. Setelah itu, kami tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Ia seperti hilang ditelan bumi, tak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi, yang kami tahu rumah itu sudah dibeli oleh keluarga Jung." Ujar bibi itu panjang lebar menjelaskan.

"Itu saja yang ku tahu nak." Ujar bibi itu.

"Jadi begitu ya. Jeongmal gamsahamnida ahjumma. Aku permisi pulang kalau begitu. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ujar Sehun sambil membungkuk, lalu pergi meninggalkan bibi itu.

Ia memasuki mobilnya, kemudian menatap lurus jalan yang ada didepannya. Mesin mobilnya belum dihidupkan, yang ada hanya suara nafas miliknya yang terdengar berat. Apa sekarang kau menyesal Sehun? Kenapa sorot matamu sekarang berubah menjadi sendu? Kenapa tersirat kekecewaan di matamu itu?

.

.

.

.

Shixun tengah bermain dengan laki - laki dewasa yang ia panggil appa tadi di rumah sakit, sedangkan Tao tengah memasak di dapur untuk makan malam nanti.

"Shixun .. apa kau tak lelah?" tanya laki - laki itu.

"Ania ahjussi, aku tak lelah sama sekali." jawab Shixun sambil terus bergulat dengan laki - laki itu.

"Eh, kau lupa lagi eoh? Kenapa memanggil ahjussi lagi?" tanya namja itu dengan cemberut layaknya anak kecil.

"Hehe, maafkan aku appa. Aku belum terbiasa appa, hari ini mungkin aku ingat, besoknya aku tak ingat." jawabnya dengan blak – blakan.

Laki - laki itu mendudukkannya di karpet. "Kau harus terus mengingatnya Shixun."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Appa ingin melamar eomma-mu secepatnya." Bisik laki - laki itu di telinga Shixun.

"MWO?" jerit Shixun melengking di telinga laki - laki itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berganti marga Park?" tanyanya blak – blakan.

"Hahah, tentu saja. Tapi kau jangan bilang – bilang pada eomma-mu itu, appa ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya. Kau mengerti itu kan?" Bisik laki - laki itu lagi.

"Hhoohoh, tentu saja Chanyeol ahjussi." jawab Shixun sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Eh? Kau memanggilku ahjussi lagi?!" ujar Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tak apa, yang ini memang aku sengaja ahjussi. Karena kau belum melamar eomma-ku, maka kuputuskan sekarang kau kupanggil ahjussi saja." Ujarnya dengan berdiri tegap.

"Eh, sekarang kau mulai nakal eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gemas.

"Selama ahjussi belum berani melamarnya, aku tak ingin memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan appa. Cepatlah, lamar eomma-ku. Ia begitu kesepian menunggu appaku." pinta Shixun dengan polos. "Eh? Jika eomma menikah dengan ahjussi, lalu bagaimana dengan appa-ku?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mempunyai dua appa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Huaaaa .. aku tak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Tapi, sepertinya akan menarik! Aku merestuimu ahjussi, ayo bahagiakan eomma-ku bersamaku dan juga appa-ku yang tak pulang – pulang." Ujar Shixun dengan puitis.

Mendengar penuturan bocah cilik itu, Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri. Ia mencubit hidung bocah itu dengan lembut. "Baik. Ayo, membahagiakannya bersama – sama."

"Membahagiakan apa?" Tanya Tao yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di samping mereka.

"Euung .. itu .. apa .. anu .. eung …" Chanyeol jadi gugup sendiri karena kepergok oleh wanita itu.

Shixun menghambur ke ibunya. "Chanyeol ahjussi ingin membahagiakan eomma." Teriak Shixun dengan kerasnya dan berhasil membuat pipi laki - laki tinggi berdimple itu seperti kepiting rebus. Dan Zitao? Wanita itu tersipu malu. Apa kau sudah melupakan Sehun? Tapi, bukankah itu lebih baik?

Chanyeol menatap tajam Shixun dan bocah yang ditatap? Ia malah cengengesan tak karuan tanpa dosa membebaninya. "Heheh, mianhae ne ahjussi." Ujar Shixun dengan nyengir kuda.

"Ayo makan, kajja." Ajak Tao.

"Hahah, ayo makan eomma. Yang terlambat ke meja makan akan menraktir es krim coklat dan harus mengajak pergi ke lotte world." Ujar Shixun sambil melirik Chanyeol, melihat itu ia hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Anak itu mempunyai banyak kejutan yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ketika pagi datang, aku mendengar suara**_

 _ **Suaramu tetap terdengar ditelingaku**_

 _ **Tapi kau telah meninggalkan aku**_

 _ **Lalu aku akan menangis seperti ini**_

 _ **Seperti orang bodoh**_

 _( - Cold)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menatap gundukan tanah yang ada didepannya sekarang, ia berjongkok dan meletakkan rangkaian bunga indah di atas gundukan itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Kemudian ia membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Bibi, maafkan aku .. aku tak menemukan putrimu. Maaf .."

"Maaf, aku membuat anakmu kesusahan dan jatuh dalam kesedihan dan kepahitan kehidupan. Aku benar - benar minta maaf .."

"Namun, kau tak perlu khawatir, aku berjanji. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, lalu ia membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tiba – tiba saja ada yang memanggilnya. "Ahjussi .." teriak seorang bocah berambut mangkok.

"Kau disini?" tanya Sehun agak tak percaya.

"Heheh, kita bertemu lagi ahjussi. Kau mengikutiku ahjussi?." ujar bocah itu dengan diakhiri kekehan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sedang menunggu eomma-ku yang tengah menjenguk halmoni-ku." jawabnya polos.

"Oh .." Sehun manggut – manggut.

"Ahjussi sendiri, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya bocah itu penasaran.

"Hanya sedang menemui seseorang." jawab Sehun.

"Hah? Mwo? Apa ahjussi sudah mulai gila? Ahjussi bertemu dengan seseorang di makam seperti ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Ia terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut kecil itu. "Kau belum dewasa." komentar Sehun dengan lembut sambil mengacak poni bocah itu. Shixun mem-pout bibirnya kesal. Ia sangat tak suka jika dibilang belum dewasa oleh seseorang, apalagi yang tak dikenalnya dengan dekat.

"Aku sudah dewasa ahjussi, bahkan aku tak pernah diantar dan dijemput jika berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Aku juga bisa membersihkan diriku sendiri, dan aku makan tak disuapi seperti anak – anak yang lain." Ujarnya ketus.

"Hahah. Iya, ahjussi minta maaf."

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu ahjussi." Shixun mengatakannya sambil membuang muka. Melihat itu, Sehun semakin tertawa geli.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkan ahjussi, huh?" tanya Sehun.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau membelikan aku es krim coklat jumbo?" tanya Shixun dengan mata besarnya.

"Oh, tentu. Tapi, ahjussi tak bisa membelikannya. Apa kau mau ahjussi berikan uang untuk membelinya sendiri? Ahjussi sangat sibuk sekarang." Ujar Sehun.

"Euuung …." Shixun mengetuk – ngetukkan jari manisnya di dagunya, ia bingung.

 _Beep beep_

Suara dering ponsel Sehun berdering.

"Yeoboseo …" ia menjawab pangggilan.

Sehun menatap Shixun sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil uang. Kemudian ia berikan pada bocah itu dan masuk kemobilnya meninggalkan bocah itu dengan uangnya. Shixun manatap tak percaya pada uang yang ada di tangannya, ini uang yang sangat banyak. Uang ini bahkan bisa dibuat untuk membeli banyak es krim coklat jumbo.

Mobil Sehun sudah bergerak jauh. Shixun dengan gerakan cepat berlari ke tengah jalan. "Gooomaaawoooo ahjussi …" teriaknya keras – keras berharap laki - laki itu mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan Shixun?" tanya Tao agak kaget.

"Berterima kasih eomma." jawabnya dengan polos.

"Berterima kasih pada siapa? Cepat kesini sekarang!" Tanya Tao bingung dan juga panik melihat anaknya berada di tengah jalan.

"Pada ahjussi yang memberiku uang ini." Ujar Shixun dengan memperlihatkan uang yang ia dapat.

"Mwo? Siapa ahjussi itu?" Tanya Tao semakin bingung.

"Molla, aku tak tahu eomma." jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Kau tak tahu? Lalu, kenapa kau diberi uang sebanyak itu?" Zitao semakin bingung.

"Untuk minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" ulang Tao bingung.

"Eomma, kau sangat cerewet." cibir Shixun, lalu berjalan di depan ibunya tanpa beban sama sekali.  
Mendengar penuturan anaknya itu membuatnya tertawa geli. Kemudian ia mengikuti Shixun yang berjalan di depan.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di tengah kesibukan mau ujian. Aku update :')**

 **Eh hari ini kau seneng banget soalnya .. yang HunTao shipper mana tangannya? Hari ini Zitao kepergok kamera kalo wallpaper ponselnya gambar Sehun *o*)/ ya walaupun rada gak jelas tapi beneran mirip abang Sehun.**

 **Huuuh gue kayak kehabisan nafas ajah xD plak**

 **Bales review biar kekinian :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tao6800** : wkwkkw panggil ajah priska :p author juga boleh kok

 **Moku-Chan** : wkwkkw, itu udah kejawab pan? :v

 **Aiko Vallery** : ya karena Sehun emang greget banget xD plak

 **LVenge** : waaaaaaks :'v iye ane usahain yeth

 **KissKris** : wkwkwkw, gue ngakak njir xD

 **Jeon hyeun** : eh udah baca ya kyuwook ver-nya? hahaha, udah kejawab dums siapa yang jadi Siwon-nya?

 **Baby niz** : ini uuudaaah

 **mandwa** : iye beb #manggut2amababyTao

 **ida** : hahhaha, cekek ajah. gue mah apa atuh? cuma supporter pinggiran terminal :v

 **AulChan12** : Oh oke oke. Ane usahain ^^

 **celindazifan** : hahhha, akhir kalimat komentar elu bikin ngakak ah :'v udah kejawab kan siapa :p

 **Yasota** : oh iya dums :v itu pan lagu kesukaan ane. kita lagu kesukaan sama yeth :p

 **TaemZi** : wkwkkw, iye mungkin bakalan xD plak

 **Yafa501** : siaaalaaan x'D ini komentar panjaaang bener. busyet dah :v elu komentar apa nulis karangan nih #peace hehhehe, ini udah fast update kan?


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cinta tumbuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam**_

 _ **Aku telah mencoba untuk menahannya**_

 _ **Tapi itu tidak mudah**_

 _ **Itu malah hanya tumbuh lebih dalam**_

 _(2AM - Days Like Today)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sehun, laki - laki itu melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah kafe di pusat kota. Setelah sampai, ia langsung masuk ke kafe dengan langkah tergesa – gesa dan ekpressi yang benar - benar muram. Seperti sesuatu yang rumit dan menjengkelkan tengah merasuki otaknya.

"Bisakah aku menemui pemilik kafe ini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang bernada tak sabaran dan penuh dengan keseriusan itu terlontar darinya untuk penjaga kasir kafe yang tengah bertugas ditempatnya.

"Apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Choi?" tanya penjaga kasir itu dengan nada dan sikap setenang mungkin.

"Tidak! Cepatlah! Dimana pemilik kafe ini?! Katakan padaku!" dengan emosi memuncak, Sehun langsung mencengkram kerah penjaga kasir itu. Entahlah, apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Setelah kembali bertamu ke rumah Zitao yang dulu untuk bertanya apakah bibi kemarin tahu dimana Zitao dulu bekerja, dirinya seperti kesetanan mengetahui mantan istrinya itu bekerja di sebuah kafe sebagai penyanyi malam, dan kerap kali dilecehkan oleh banyak lelaki berhidung belang.

"Aku Choi Minho. Pemilik kafe ini." sesorang laki - laki berbadan tegap dengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pertanyaan yang menjurus ke pernyataan perintah dari belakang tubuh Sehun.

Entah kerasukan apa, Sehun segera melepas cengkramannya dan malah mencengkram kerah laki - laki itu tanpa basa – basi sama sekali.

"Dimana Zitao?! Katakan dimana kau sembunyikan dia?!" nadanya benar - benar meninggi seperti orang kesetanan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu ini Tuan!" ujar laki - laki itu dengan tegas.

Sehun segera melepas cengkramannya dengan kesal dan laki - laki itu dengan gerakan tenang merapikan bajunya yang kusut akibat ulah dari Sehun tadi.

"Dimana Zitao?" Sehun lagi - lagi mengulang pertanyaannya, namun dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

Laki - laki itu menatap dirinya dengan seringaian, membuat emosinya kembali memuncak, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Ada apa kau mencari gadis jalang itu, ah tidak, maksudku wanita jalang itu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan picik.

Tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, akhirnya Sehun tanpa babibu langsung melemparkan bogem mentahnya pada pipi mulus laki - laki itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggil Zitao-ku dengan sebutan hina itu!" ancamnya.

Zitao-mu Sehun? Sejak kapan kau mengakui Zitao sebagai milikmu? Padahal Tao sekarang bukan milikmu lagi Tuan Oh Sehun yang terhormat. Kau melepaskannya!

Laki - laki itu mengelus pipinya dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Cih! Zitao-mu? Siapa kau ini?"

"Aku!" ia menjawab dengan lantang, namun kemudian ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Aku .. aku .." nada suaranya mulai terdengar ragu. Hah! Apa kau baru sadar kalau Zitao bukan milikmu lagi Sehun?

"Aku tak menyangka, wanita jalang itu bisa menjeratmu seperti ini! Dengar, lupakan dia! Lagipula disini masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik darinya, bahkan lebih sexy." ucap laki - laki itu tanpa dosa sama sekali.

Lagi – lagi Sehun memberikan bogem mentah yang gratis pada laki - laki itu.

"Berengsek kau! Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan hina itu!"

"Apa yang salah? Dia memang wanita jalang! Ia wanita yang tak punya harga diri! Dia hamil di luar nikah!" ujar laki - laki itu dengan enteng. Sehun membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya tiba - tiba saja terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, nafasnya terasa semakin berat, apa benar yang ia dengar itu?

"Dia bekerja untukku selama 3 bulan dulu, setelah itu dia ku pecat! Untuk apa aku memelihara gadis yang berbadan dua? Tak akan laku disini! Walaupun suaranya bagus, namun fisiknya. Ck! Sungguh disayangkan, gadis sepolos dia harus terenggut mahkotanya oleh pemuda yang berhasrat tinggi di luar sana."

Sehun menggertakan giginya, ia meremas tangannya dengan kuat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul mulut kotor itu dengan sekali tinjuan keras yang bisa membuatnya langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Ia memang cantik, dan eeer .. sexy tentunya. Bahkan, aku pernah sangat bernafsu untuk menidurinya. Namun, sayang. Ternyata bukan aku laki – laki beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan mahkotanya itu. Ternyata orang lain, sungguh sangat disayangkan. Aku tak tahu dibalik wajah polosnya, ia begitu nakal." lagi - lagi lelaki itu membuat emosinya tambah tersulut.

Emosinya kembali tidak terkontrol, ia dengan gerakan cepat langsung meninju perut pria itu dengan keras sampai pria itu jatuh tersungkur dan di sudut bibirnya keluar darah.

Laki - laki itu menggertakan giginya. Ia sangat kesal dengan pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai sekarang.

"Tutup mulut kotormu itu, berengsek! Katakan padaku dimana Zitao sekarang?!" ia mencengkram kerah baju laki - laki itu.

"Aku tak tahu!" jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Dimana Zitao?" ulang Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawabannya membuat Sehun mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku bertanya sekali lagi, dimana Zitao?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah, mencoba tenang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu!" jawab laki - laki itu bersikeras dengan jawabannya. "Setelah ku pecat, ia tak pernah kesini lagi! Bahkan, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya!"

Ia menatap mata laki - laki itu, mencoba mencari kebohongan di sorot matanya, namun ia tak menemukannya. Mungkin orang ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya, pikirnya. Ia mendecih kesal kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari laki - laki itu.

Akhirnya laki - laki itu bisa bernafas lega, namun sedetik kemudian Sehun kembali meninju laki - laki itu lagi.

"Itu untuk panggilan hina yang kau buat untuk Zitao." ucap Sehun dengan enteng.

Dan setelah itu ia kembali memberikan bogem mentahnya pada laki - laki itu.

"Dan yang ini untuk pikiranmu yang mesum itu!"

Sehun meninggalkan laki - laki itu yang menatapnya bingung dan juga kesal, dan juga jangan tinggalkan tatapan ketakutan yang bercampur dengan kebingungan dari pengunjung yang datang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di tengah jalanan yang sepi, mengingat ini sudah menginjak jam 1 dini hari waktu setempat. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, lalu berdiri di depan mobilnya. Ia memukul angin dengan kesal, lalu berteriak histeris dengan keras, memecah kesunyian.

"Zi .. Kau ada dimana ?" tanyanya dengan teriakan keras.

Teriakannya membelah kesunyian yang ada disana.

Dirinya menangis.

Tubuhnya terasa lemah, tak ada kekuatan yang tersisa untuk berdiri. Ia jatuh terduduk di jalan. Hujan mulai turun, seperti mengiringi kepiluan hatinya.

"Zitao .. mianhae .. mianhae .. jeongmal mianhae …." ujarnya dengan diiringi isakan tangisan.

"Jebal .. Zi, kembalilah .. kembalilah .. maafkan aku .. kepergianmu hanya membuatku tersiksa .."

"Maaf .. aku tak pernah melihat perasaanmu! Maaf telah membuat banyak goresan luka dihatimu itu. Maafkan aku …"

Hah? Kau baru menyadarinya Sehun? Setelah sekian lama?

"Aku sangat bodoh! Sungguh bodoh! Kenapa aku melepaskanmu hanya karena emosi sementaraku itu? Maafkan aku .."

"Zi .. aku merindukanmu Zi .."

"Maaf .. maafkan aku .." lirihnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, merasakan semua tetesan air yang turun dari Tuhan yang semakin deras.

"Zitao, apa tak ada sedikitpun petunjuk tentang keberadaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya penuh dengan kepasrahan.

"Tuhan, aku mohon padamu. Pertemukan kami, aku ingin membenahi semuanya. Aku ... aku ingin memulainya kembali Tuhan … aku merindukannya … aku merindukan senyumnya yang tulus .. aku merindukan suaranya .. aku merindukannya Tuhan … aku benar - benar merindukannya .."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Eomma, dimana kaos kakiku?" teriakan cempreng milik Shixun menggema. Ekspressi wajah bocah laki - laki itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"Eih, di sofa apakah tidak ada nak?" tanya ibu-nya dengan berteriak dari dapur.

"Tidak ada eomma!" jawab Shixun dengan berteriak juga sambil mengobrak – abrikan sofa yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Tunggu sebentar! Eomma akan mencarinya setelah ini. Sebentar saja!" teriak Zitao.

Shixun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya dengan kesal dan duduk di sofa yang diacak - acaknya tadi.

"Selamat pagi jagoan kecil." sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman khas miliknya seperti biasa.

"Ahjussi … kalau masuk ke rumah seseorang harus mengetuk pintu dulu atau memencet bel dulu, lalu setelah pemilik rumah mengijinkan , ahjussi bisa masuk. Apa ahjussi tidak mengerti tentang tata krama?" komentar Shixun dengan kesal karena mood yang sedang tidak baik.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. Ia diajari oleh anak yang berumur 5 tahun? Sungguh memalukan dan menggelikan. Seorang Park Chanyeol, anak dari pemilik rumah sakit yang terkenal di Seoul diajari tata krama oleh seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang belum genap?

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan ahjussi okay. Ahjussi akan mengulanginya lagi." tawar Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu diulang lagi ahjussi! Sudah melewati batas waktu, atau lebih tepatnya sudah expayred (Baca expired)!" cibirnya dengan ketus dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penjelasan bocah itu.

"Hei jagoan kecil, kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu huh?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sambil mendekati bocah itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kaos kakiku hilang!" jawabnya masih dengan nada ketus.

"Aiss, jinja?" respon Chanyeol dengan memasang ekpressi sok prihatin dan berbela sungkawa (?).

"Jangan cerewet ahjussi! Aku sangat kesal sekarang!" komentar pedas dan tak berperasaan milik Shixun keluar.

Berusahan menenangkan bocah itu, Chanyeol mengelus rambut Shixun dengan lembut. "Kesal kenapa?"

"Eomma menyebalkan ahjussi, dia sangat sibuk. Sampai lupa untuk mempersiapkan kaos kakiku untukku sekolah!" jelas bocah itu dengan cemberut.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, ia tahu jalan pikiran bocah ini. Setahun ini sering berkumpul dengan bocah ini membuatnya paham betul jalan pikiran anak laki - laki yang ada disampingnya sekarang ini.

"Hei Shixun. Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau sekarang sudah dewasa?" tanyanya mencoba memancing.

"Tentu saja ahjussi. Aku sudah dewasa seperti yang kau lihat!" jawab Shixun dengan bangga.

"Kalau begitu, karena Shixun adalah laki - laki dewasa. Mulai hari ini Shixun yang akan mempersiapkan kaos kakinya sendiri untuk sekolah." jelas Chanyeol.

"Eh?" bocah itu memasang wajah kaget.

"Itu benar. Semua laki - laki dewasa mempersiapkan kaos kakinya sendiri. Ahjussi juga begitu, karena ahjussi adalah laki - laki dewasa dan tentu saja ahjussi tak ingin menyulitkan orang lain terutama eomma-mu!"

Mendengar itu, mata Shixun menjadi berbinar – binar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Shixun .. ini kaos kakimu." Zitao datang dengan sepasang kaos kaki ditangannya.

"Tak perlu eomma, aku sudah menemukannya. Aku pergi dulu ya." ujar Shixun sambil mengikat sepatu hitamnya.

"Eh? Itu .." belum sempat Tao mengutarakan kalimatnya, anak kesayangannya itu menyelanya.

"Aku hampir terlambat eomma. Aku pergi dulu ya." ucap Shixun sambil mencium pipi ibunya, lalu kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Pai – pai eomma, pai – pai ahjussi .." ujarnya riang, lalu keluar rumah. Ia tak pernah diantar atau dijemput, karena jarak sekolah dengan apartemennya dekat, hanya beberapa blok saja dari apartemennya.

Wanita bermata panda itu menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Itu .." ucapnya agak ragu.

"Kaos kakiku." potong laki - laki bertelinga elf itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

Tao menahan tawanya melihat Chanyeol yang tak mengenakan kaos kaki sekarang.

"Ngomong - ngomong kau berhutang kaos kaki denganku nyonya Huang." Chanyeol tiba - tiba saja sudah mencium pipinya kemudian mengatakan itu padanya hingga membuat dirinya membatu ditempatnya.

Ia memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium Chanyeol dengan tersipu malu. Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta pada laki - laki ini Zitao?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap kertas ditangannya dengan tatapan ragu dan bingung. Kemudian ia menatap mertuanya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan tatapan sendu. Lama ia memandangi wanita yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu. Hatinya terasa sesak. Ia menghela nafas setelah sekian lama.

"Kali ini aku .." ia menggantung gumamannya.

"akan mengalah" lanjutnya dengan sorot mata penuh dengan keseriusan.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mulai berjalan menuju jendela kamar rawat inap itu. Ia buka gorden biru itu dengan gerakan pelan. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap pemandangan yang ada di balik jendela.

'Kembalilah .. mereka semua merindukanmu ..' innernya.

'Aku juga.'

'Aku terjebak dalam rasa bersalahku, aku harap kau segera kembali dengan cepat.'

Ia menghela nafasnya. Memikirkan perlakuannya dahulu dengan wanita itu membuat separuh dirinya berteriak tak terima dan berteriak frustasi karena merasa begitu bersalah. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia membenci wanita itu karena telah mengacaukan kehidupan cintanya dengan Sehun. Tapi ia juga merasa bersalah karena perlakuan jahatnya dengan wanita itu dulu, ia tahu ia keterlaluan, tapi rasa bencinya begitu kuat. Ketika melihat wanita itu hanya kebencian yang muncul, walaupun sedikit dari dalam hatinya memuji segala kesabaran dan kebaikannya terhadapnya. Disiksa sedemekian rupa olehnya, dari fisik dan terutamanya di batin, wanita itu tetap saja tegar dan berakting seolah - olah tidak terjadi apa - apa di antara mereka. Apakah ada seseorang yang tidak merasa bersalah jika kebenciannya dibalas dengan banyak kebaikan?

Tiba – tiba saja ia membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut setengah mati.

"Zi-Zitao .." gumamnya.

Semua tubuhnya terasa kaku melihat wanita yang sedang dipikirkannya tengah berjalan sendiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajah manis itu. Tak ada ekpressi kesedihan yang terlihat, tapi mata itu tetap sama, tersenyum dibalik kerapuhannya.

"Kau-kah itu Zi?" ucap Luhan dengan tak percaya.

Angin mulai mengelus jendela kaca membuat jendela itu sedikit memburam. Awan hitam mulai menampakkan sosoknya di langit. Dan tetesan – tetesan air mulai berjatuhan membasahi bumi secara perlahan hingga akhirnya menjadi deras.

Zitao diam menatap awan mendung itu, lalu mulai menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tetesan – tetesan air hujan dengan tangan menengadah.

Luhan semakin tak bisa bergerak melihat Zitao sedekat itu. Nafasnya tercekat, semuanya terasa membingungkan dan berat untuknya. Bahkan bibirnya untuk berucap saja sangat susah.

Seperti memori – memori yang terlepas dengan sendirinya. Surat Zitao untuk Luhan menggema di kepala Luhan, seperti film yang berputar.

 _Untuk : Luhan eonnie._

 _Maafkan aku eonnie. Maafkan aku. Aku mempunyai dosa besar denganmu._ _Maafkan aku, karena terlalu egois dengan perasaanku ini._ _Maafkan aku karena sudah mencoba mencari celah pada hubungan kalian berdua._ _Aku tahu, walaupun beribu – ribu maaf aku lontarkan dan aku bersujud padamu, dosaku tak akan terampuni._ _Walaupun aku membunuh diriku sendiri, dosaku tetap tak akan terhapus. Tapi aku berharap kau mau memaafkan aku, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi sedikit dosaku terhadapmu._

 _Hari ini dia bersikap dingin lagi padaku seperti biasa. Setiap kusentuh atau kutatap matanya hanya ada kemarahan dan kebencian yang tersirat hingga membuatku sulit untuk bernafas. Tapi aku mengerti itu eonnie. Aku menempatkan diriku ditengah kalian. Memaksakan diriku untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan cinta kalian. Bukan untuk memisahkan, hanya untuk meminta tempat di dalam hatinya yang penuh cinta. Tapi ia tak mau memberikannya, hatinya penuh denganmu eonnie. Sangat penuh hingga aku tak bisa masuk sama sekali.  
_

 _Aku memang batu dalam hubungan kalian. Aku tahu itu. Aku sadar kalau aku adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Sepenuhnya sadar. Aku bukannya bangga, malah sama sekali. Hanya saja aku bahagia. Menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya walaupun ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya. Pengemis cinta yang menyedihkan. Itulah aku._

 _Tapi eonnie, jangan terlena dengan ceritaku. Jangan bersimpati dengan keadaanku. Sikapmu padaku itu memang sudah sepantasnya kau berikan padaku! Gadis murahan yang rela merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih hanya karena ego tingginya._ _Jika aku ada di posisi eonnie, mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya. Aku sadar itu eonnie._ _Rasa bencimu padaku patut dibenarkan. Gadis mana yang rela untuk dibagi cintanya? Tentu saja tidak ada! Kau adalah sosok sempurna untuk dirinya yang juga sempurna menurut orang - orang dan tentu saja juga menurutku. Tapi, entahlah aku tak tahu bagaimana, aku terlanjur jatuh dalam pesonanya yang memabukkan. Hingga aku lupa siapa diriku, siapa dirinya, dan siapa dirimu._ _Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku ini eonnie._

 _Saat kau pergi ke Paris, aku sempat berpikir kalau mungkin hubunganku dengan dirinya akan lebih mudah. Tapi aku salah besar eonnie. Salah besar! Dia semakin meninggikan tembok diantara kami. Ia memberiku banyak jarak dan jarak itu seperti membelengguku. Aku semakin sulit bernafas, hatiku rasanya sudah semakin menciut karena terlalu haus dengan cintanya. Yang ada dipikirannya setiap hari adalah dirimu eonnie. Tidak ada yang lain. Aku rasa mungkin kau adalah udaranya, atau mungkin air, atau mungkin juga rumah, ah tidak tidak. Kau segalanya baginya. Segalanya._

 _Aku tahu Sehun oppa tak pernah menyukaiku, tapi aku sangat menyukainya eonnie, bahkan mencintainya. Aku harus apa? Aku haus atas rasa cintanya padamu eonnie. Aku cemburu padamu eonnie._ _Aku ingin sekali memakaikan dasi setiap pagi padanya, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan eonnie._ _Aku sangat ingin dipangil dengan sebutan 'Chagi' olehnya seperti caranya memanggilmu eonnie._ _Aku ingin sekali merasakan pelukan hangatnya. Aku ingin sekali menatap wajahnya lama dan memegang tangannya erat - erat. Namun itu, hanya angan – angan belaka. Aku sadar posisiku, aku hanya benalu, seseorang yang perlu dibuang. Aku tak berhak cemburu padamu, itulah konsekuensinya dari awal aku menikah dengannya._

 _Entah sudah berapa banyak usaha yang telah kulakukan untuk membuat Sehun oppa melihatku, tapi semuanya gagal eonnie. Dan aku sadar, cintanya hanya untukmu seorang eonnie. Posisimu tak bisa digeser dari hatinya yang kokoh itu eonnie. Menyentuhnya, melihatnya, memanggilnya terasa tabu bagiku. Setiap helaan nafasku selalu bersamanya dan untuk bersamanya. Semua kulakukan hanya untuk dirinya. Dan itu semua sudah berakhir sekarang. Aku bernafas untuk diriku sendiri, untuk hidupku nanti. Ia memintaku pergi dari kehidupannya. Ia tak bisa terus berlama - lama melihatku di tengah hubungan kalian. Ia muak denganku, ia jijik denganku. Dia membenciku. Dan hatiku bergetar hebat, pertahananku jebol. Diriku yang paling dalam menjerit bahwa ini adalah akhirnya. Akhir dari kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganku. Akhir dari kisah cinta seorang Huang Zitao._

 _Eonnie, sekali lagi maafkan aku._ _Sebagai pesan terakhirku, apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu eonnie? Hanya sebuah permintaan kecil dariku._ _Eonnie, cintailah Sehun oppa hari ini, besok lusa dan seterusnya. Jangan meninggalkannya._ _Aku tahu eonnie akan melakukannya, walaupun tak kuminta sekalipun. Hiduplah yang lebih baik eonnie. Terima kasih_ _eonnie._ _Akan kupastikan kau tak akan melihatku lagi._

 _Saranghae eonnie._

 _Dari : Huang Zitao_

Tao membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai berjalan kembali. Luhan menatap gusar tubuh tinggi dan ramping itu yang hilang ditelan lorong rumah sakit secara perlahan. Ia ingin mengejarnya, tapi kakinya rasanya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Yang ia lakukan hanya bisa menangis menatap kepergian wanita bermata panda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun tengah sibuk bermain dengan psp terbarunya yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol kemarin.

"Kau sedang bermain apa?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan warna kulit putih pucat yang tiba – tiba duduk di samping tubuh mungilnya.

"Eih .. ahjussi? Kau mengagetkan aku kau tahu." ucap Shixun sambil menatap Sehun riang.

"Sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Coba biar ahjussi tebak. Apa kau menunggu eomma-mu lagi?" tanya Sehun mencoba menebak

Shixun meletakkan psp-nya dipahanya, "Daebak ahjussi. Kau memang pintar!" ujar Shixun sambil menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya pada pria dewasa itu.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi eomma-mu." koemntar Sehun dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Jangan ditanyakan lagi ahjussi, aku sangat menyayanginya. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin di masa yang akan datang, saat dewasa nanti aku akan mencari pendamping hidup yang seperti eomma. Sifat dan wajahnya kalau bisa seperti eomma. Ya minimal sifatnya harus sama." jelas bocah cilik itu dengan mata berbinar – binar cerah.

"Jinjja? Memangnya bagaimana eomma-mu itu hn?" tanya Sehun mulai penasaran.

"Euum .. Eomma-ku .. Dia sangat cantik dengan kantung matanya, hidung mancungnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan penuh dengan kehangatan kasih sayangnya, kecantikannya, kehalusannya, kesabarannya, dan senyumnya ahjussi … itu cukup bisa membuatmu ikut tersenyum dan merasa bahagia." jelasnya tanpa cacat, kata - kata itu keluar dengan ancar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Darimana kau mendapat kata – kata seperti itu, huh? Kau mengatakannya layaknya seseorang yang sudah dewasa." komentar Sehun tak percaya.

"Hei ahjussi! Aku ini namja dewasa! Tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkan kata – kata itu dengan mudah." bocah cilik itu mengatakannya dengan bangga hingga membuat Sehun tertawa geli mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ya Ampun .. kau tak percaya ahjussi?" tanya Shixun dengan kesal. "Ahjussi, lihatlah mataku ahjussi. Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" ia mengarahkan Sehun untuk menatap matanya dan pria dewasa itu menahan tawanya, mencoba menatap mata bocah itu dengan biasa.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya ahjussi? Apa kau melihat kebohongan disana?" tanya bocah itu dengan ekspressi yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak, lalu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Pria dewasa tak akan berbohong, eomma-ku selalu bilang begitu. Dan satu lagi ahjussi, mataku berbentuk seperti appa-ku. Tapi bedanya aku mempunyai kantung mata seperti eomma-ku."

"Lalu?" Sehun semakin bingung dengan penuturan bocah cilik ini.

"Oh Ya Ampun .. kau sangat menyusahkan ahjussi. Appa-ku adalah pria yang dewasa, dan kedewasaannya menurun padaku dari sorot matanya. Appa-ku juga tak pernah berbohong, oleh karena itu aku susah untuk berbohong! Eomma-ku yang mengatakannya padaku." entah darimana bocah itu mendapatkan alibi serumit itu.

Sehun diam, menatap mata bocah itu lagi. Lama ia memandanginya.

'Aku seperti melihat seseorang pada anak kecil ini, tapi siapa?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sekarang, kita seperti jam tangan yang menunjukkan 12: 30**_

 _ **Punggung kita berbalik berlawanan arah satu sama lain, mencari di tempat yang berbeda, perihal akan membuang segalanya**_

 _ **Sekarang, kita seperti jam tangan yang menunjukkan 12: 30**_

 _ **Kita kembali berjalan ke tempat semula yang tidak pernah akan kita dapatkan kembali**_

 _(Beast - 12.30)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Shixun …" panggil Tao dengan tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shixun menolehkan kepalanya pada Tao dengan riang. "Eomma …" teriaknya tak kalah senang.

 _Beep beep_

Ponsel milik Zitao berdering dari dalam tasnya. Ia segera mengangkat dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eomma-mu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne, ahjussi. Mau bêrtemu dengannya? Ia wanita yang baik dan juga ramah, kau pasti akan langsung menyukainya ahjussi." ujar Shixun sambil mengandeng tangan Sehun.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." tolak Sehun.

"Ayolah ahjussi, hanya berkenalan saja. Tak akan lebih." bocah itu meyakinkan.

Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya. "Lakukan sesukamu." ujar Sehun pasrah. Setelah mendnegar persetujuan pria itu, ia segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan menyeretnya menuju tempat eomma-nya berdiri.

Sehun memasukkan tangannya kesakunya, sedangkan Shixun menarik – narik mantel eomma-nya dengan tak sabaran agar eomma-nya mau membalikkan badannya, menatapnya dan pria dewasa yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Eomma .."

Zitao membalikkan tubuhnya karena merasa terganggu dengan tingkah anaknya. Sedetik setelah berbalik, ia berharap tadi agar dirinya tidak berbalik. Ia membelalakkan matanya melihat pria yang ada dihadapannya. Ponsel yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Ponsel itu jatuh berkeping – keping terbentur lantai rumah sakit. Mulutnya sedikit menganga, entah apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Sehun oppa .." cicitnya hampir tak terdengar.

Sedangkan pria didepannya tak kalah terkejut melihat Tao juga.

"Zitao .." ujar Sehun dengan nada pelan. Sorot matanya menyiratkan akan kerinduan, kebahagiaan, dan keterkejutan.

Lama, mereka masih menatap satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya, wanita bermata panda itu bersuara.

"Ayo pulang Shixun, ini sudah malam." ajak Tao sambil menarik Shixun dari sisi Sehun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya secepat dan sebisa mungkin agar bisa meninggalkan pria itu. Ia hidup sudah cukup susah tanpa ada pria itu dan ia tak ingin menambah kesusahannya kembali dengan berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tangannya dicekal.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku mempunyai hutang es krim coklat jumbo pada anakmu." ucap Sehun.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh pertama tama temen - temen, kalian liat instagram sehun ame zitao kagak kemaren. Mereka kayak kode - kodean gituh #mataberbinar mereka foto dengan sign yang sama \\(*o*)/ #jiwahuntaoshipperkumat**

 **Aduuuuh, gini caranya gimana mo move on dari huntao ? Mereka tuh sellau bikin greget ati ane xD plak #abaikan #menggilasendiri**

 **Huhuhu, akhirnya bisa update :')**

 **Dan akhirnya aku liburan semester juga *o***

 **Penat sangat dengan urusan kuliah. Sebenarnya sih gak stress stress amat seh :v dilebayin ajah biar greget.**

 **Btw liat review kalian bikin aku pusing nentuin ending couple buat zitao. Si albino ape si telinga besar :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review biar kekinian!**

 **anis. :** ini udeh ketemu say :*

 **LVenge :** udeh dimasukin beb :* wkwkkwk, sayang banget gak terkabul beb permintaan kamu yang soal pertemuan ;;) eh chanyeol punya lesung, kayaknya disebelah kiri deh kalo gak salah. Ya walopun gak sedalem lesungnya lay :v

 **annisakkamjong :** ini permulaan buat si albino menderita yeth *o* aku pikirin deh zitao endingnya ame siape :3

 **mandwa** : heheh, acara nglamarnya masih lama :p nunggu Sehun ampek nangis darah baru nglamar xD plak

 **Guest** : Gue baca komentar elu langsung nutup mulut shock. Rasanya jlebb banget :'v bener. Nemu kebahagiaan masing - masing yang penting yeth :3

 **Yafa501** : wakakkakak :'v orang ini demen banget bikin gue jantungan. Main pairing mah bisa dirubah kok tergantung respon reader xD plak *plinplan . Fb elu apa? Gue pengen add jadi temen, jadi bisa sharing tentang huntao bareng ^^ oh iya dums. Masak ane ngebengkalaiin cerita gue, nanti gue ditagih reader di sorga :v

 **AulChan12** : Ah makasih ya :* ini udah update ^^

 **Yasota** : heheh, tenang ajah kalo reader banyak yak pengen chantao maka kemungkinan mungkin ajah bisa dirubah endingnya xD plak .. eh gak pa-pa kepanjangan, kan biar ngehits =D LOL

 **celindazifan** : wkwkwkk, iya ini tenang ajah si albino bakalan kesiksa kok say :*

 **YuRhachan** : ada, versi KyuWook say. itu ada di blog saya, ff perdana saya dulu :* tapi ini ane rombak abis - abisan. sehun perasaan sebenarnya #gigitjari ya tanya ajah ya ke sehun langsung :v kenapa chanyeol jadi orang ketiga? selain huntao ane juga suka chantao ;;)

 **TaemZi** : terus endingnya kudu gimana ? T^T lagian belon tentu endingnya kayak gituh xD plak

 **Guest** (Ini pokoknya guest kedua lah :p) : ini aku updatenya kelamaan gak :'v

 **Taoolove** : ini udah update ^^ kamu nama siapa? biar aku add, atau kamu juga bisa add aku. Fb aku Frisca Bayu Melati. Nanti kita bisa sharing tentang huntao :D

 **bukan princess syahrini** : gue ngobrolnya gimana sama elu lah :3 hahha, ya tolong jangan terlalu esmosi ya #kibarbenderaperdamaian wkwkkwk, liat entar endingnya bagusnya gimana

 **Kyungmi53** : oh gituh ^^ salam kenal juga ya. Ah iya, aku udah check dan beneran. Aku langsung ganti secepatnya. Ih kamu jeli banget deh *o* aku ajah enggak. Makasih ya udah diingetin, untung kamu ngingetin aku say :*

 **Putri** : kamu kok nangis mulu sih T.T aku kan juga ikutan sedyeeeh :v

 **Shim Yeonhae** : Udah ini :D


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bukan berarti tak peduli hidup dengan masa depan yang bergetar ini_**

 ** _Hanya saja jarak pandangku telah mulai terganggu_**

 ** _Kemudian aku meninggalkan ikatan perasaan yang samar_**

 ** _Kembali ke masa lalu_**

 ** _Dengan begitu sudah cukup_**

 _(Stereo Dive Foundation – Renegade)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam, ia sama sekali belum siap bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia benar - benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mantan suaminya ini, sungguh diluar dugaan walaupun ia beberapa kali pernah berpikir demikian. Ia tak ingin menatap wajah yang selama ini menghantuinya, wajah yang selama ini mengisi penuh hatinya, wajah yang selama ini selalu ia coba untuk lupakan namun tak pernah bisa, wajah yang selalu mengisi mimpi – mimpinya di setiap malam, wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan. Wajah yang selalu memberikan luka goresan di setiap dinding perasaannya, namun juga selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang karena harapan.

Sedangkan Sehun, laki – laki itu terus saja menatap wanita yang sudah bertahun – tahun ini tak pernah ia temui dengan pandangan mata yang hangat namun menyelidik. Ia tahu wanita yang kini sudah kembali ke marga Huang lagi itu mencoba tak melihatnya, mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia tahu itu.

Sehun mengaduk es krimnya yang ada di gelas besar itu dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari Tao yang tetap setia dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Dan si kecil Shixun? Bocah laki – laki itu sangat menikmati es krim coklat jumbonya, bahkan ia sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk es krim. Saking sibuknya dengan es krim jumbonya, ia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang dewasa yang ada disampingnya sekarang ini.

Merasa jengah dengan keadaan yang canggung seperti ini, Sehun membuka suara.

"Apa kau tak mau memakan es krim-mu? Apa rasanya tidak enak?" tanyanya memulai pembicaraan. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu saat matanya bertemu dengan mata miliknya, ia segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan gugup.

"Euung .. ti-tidak. Aku akan memakannya." Jawab Tao dengan sedikit gugup, lalu menarik gelas es krim didepannya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Huuuuaaaah … Ini es krim terenak yang pernah kumakan …" pekik Shixun kesenangan sambil mengangkat sendoknya ke atas, mengekspresikan betapa ia menikmati es krim-nya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun pada bocah itu dengan senyuman menempel diwajahnya yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah Tao lihat sebelumnya. Senyumannya begitu tulus dan begitu hangat. Tak ingin terlalu terlena dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ne ahjussi. Aku sangat menyukainya." jawab Shixun jujur dengan mengangguk polos. "Lain kali kau harus membelikanku lagi ahjussi dan lebih banyak lagi ya." tambah bocah itu dengan blak – blakan.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membelikanmu lagi. Dan akan lebih banyak." Sehun mengiyakan permintaan bocah itu dengan diiringi kekehan kecil.

Zitao masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap pria itu, apalagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sangat takut atau lebih tepatnya ia belum berani melihat pria yang masih mengisi hati kecilnya itu. Ia takut tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya, mungkin saja ia akan menangis, ia terlalu bahagia karena bisa melihat pria itu lagi tapi sebagian dari hatinya juga menjerit kesakitan karena lukanya kembali terbuka akibat mengingat masa lalunya yang sudah tertata rapi.

Melihat tingkah ibunya yang sangat aneh dan tak seperti biasanya, Shixun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Biasanya ibunya itu akan meminta dirinya lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya, dan ini? Ibunya hanya diam saja melihatnya?

'Sungguh aneh.' batinnya.

"Eomma, apa kau sakit?" tanya Shixun yang heran sambil menangkup kedua pipi wanita dewasa itu sehingga membuat wajah ibunya yang cantik itu terlihat.

"A .. a.. ania .." jawab Tao dengan tergagap.

Bocah itu melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari wajah ibunya. "Lalu, eomma kenapa? Kenapa tak berselera makan es krim? Bukannya eomma sangat menyukai es krim terutama rasa coklat sepertiku? Kenapa eomma dari tadi diam saja? Kenapa eomma tak menyuruhku diam saat aku meminta ahjussi untuk membelikanku es krim lagi? Biasanya eomma akan memintaku untuk bersikap sopan pada orang tua? Apa eomma memiliki masalah? Apa ada teman eomma yang menyakiti eomma? Apa eomma sedang sariawan? Atau eomma tak enak badan? Atau …" belum sempat bocah itu melanjutkan pertanyaanya yang sangat panjang dan beruntun seperti kereta, Tao menyelanya. "Ania .. gwenchanayyo. Eomma tak apa – apa. Eomma hanya lelah saja chagi .." ujar Tao dengan lembut mencoba menghentikan kekhawatiran anaknya ini.

"OMO! Eomma lelah?" pekik Shixun dengan mata besarnya.

"Aigooo .. eomma. Sudah ku bilang kau jangan terlalu bekerja keras. Apa eomma tak tahu bahwa terlalu bekerja keras bisa menyebabkan kau sakit nanti?" cerocos Shixun layaknya ibu – ibu yang tengah menasehati anaknya.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Sehun tak sanggup menyembunyikan senyum gelinya. Dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"Eomma, sepertinya kau benar – benar lelah. Bahkan kau tak tertawa seperti biasanya! Kau harus menyegarkan otakmu eomma! Jika tidak, kau akan sakit. Dan jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan memasakkan aku nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanku? Siapa yang akan membersihkan tempat tidurku? Siapa yang akan menemaniku belajar saat malam? Siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain game? Lalu, siapa yang akan mendongengkan aku sebelum tidur, dan juga siapa yang akan memberikanku uang saku jika eomma sakit?" lagi – lagi Shixun menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun dan dengan jeda yang sebentar. Baiklah, anak ini sangat cerewet.

Sehun tak bisa lagi menahan tawa gelinya, bocah itu benar – benar mengagumkan. Dan Tao hanya bisa tersenyum kaku lagi (?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whooooaaaah .. Ya Ampun …ahjussi .. kau benar – benar membawa kami kemari?" ujar Shixun dengan nada tak percaya sambil menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum gelinya sambil fokus menyetir. Dan Zitao hanya diam, ia larut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin bersikap seperti biasa, tapi rasanya ia tak bisa, ia terlalu canggung dengan laki – laki itu mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Apalagi ini pertemuan pertama mereka dan anaknya sudah sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Apakah ini takdir atau kebetulan saja?

Setelah mobil Sehun terparkir, mereka segera turun dari mobil.

"Waaaah .. aku tak percaya ini. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa datang kemari dengan eomma? Ya Ampun … ahjussi .. aku sangat menyukaimu ahjussi!" pekik Shixun antara ketidakpercayaan dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah pada Sehun. Mengingat Tao tak pernah pergi dengan dirinya ke pasar malam jika ia meminta karena kesibukan Tao yang sering mendapatkan shift malam.

Sehun mengacak - acak rambut mangkok milik Sehun dengan gemas. "Ayo masuk jagoan!" ajak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan mungil milik Shixun dan mulai berjalan masuk dengan bahagia ke dalam pasar malam. Zitao menatap gusar genggaman tangan mereka.

Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya?' ia mulai gelisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma .. ahjussi .. aku ingin naik itu!" pekik Shixun sambil menarik lengan Sehun dan Tao ke komedi putar.

Setelah sampai di loket, Sehun segera membeli tiket masuk. "Nah, ahjussi sudah membeli tiketnya, kita tingal masuk." ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan 3 tiket yang berada di tangannya.

"Uh senangnya. Terima kasih ahjussi. Kau yang terbaik!" saking senangnya Shixun mengatakannya sambil berlari memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Eung .. Kalian saja yang masuk, aku akan menunggu kalian disini." Tao menolak dengan kaku.

"Kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Sehun dan Tao menjawabnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya kaku.

"Ah .. eomma. Ikutlah, masuklah .. aku ingin menaikinya dengan eomma dan juga ahjussi. Ini kan yang pertama kali eomma, dulu – dulu kita tak pernah bisa kesini karena kesibukan eomma. Ayolah .. setelah ini aku tak akan meminta lagi kesini. Ya kecuali kalau appa pulang." pinta Shixun dengan jurus andalannya, jurus mata anjing.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Shixun yang polos membuat relung hati miliknya bergejolak. 'Ayahmu disini sekarang, bersamamu.'

Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis dan menjerit. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada anaknya bahwa ayahnya sudah disini sekarang, bersama mereka disini, di tempat yang sama, di waktu yang sama. Mengapa kehidupan begitu jahat kepadanya? Ia tentu saja tak bisa mengatakan pada Shixun kalau pria yang sedang bersama mereka ini adalah ayahnya. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun? Mungkin laki – laki itu akan meninggalkannya lagi dengan perasaan benci yang semakin menumpuk. Dan ia tak meginginkan itu sama sekali. Dengan terpaksa ia menyetujuinya, ia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan malaikat kecilnya itu tanpa alasan yang kuat. Selain itu alasannya yang lain kenapa ia tak ingin ikut adalah karena ia tak bisa mengendalikan degupan jantungnya jika bersama dengan laki – laki itu. Ia tak ingin mati konyol disana karena serangan jantung dan mungkin lebih parahnya lagi jika Sehun tahu bahwa ia masih menyukainya. Mungkin saja Sehun akan semakin berpikir kalau dia adalah wanita yang sangat menyedihkan.

Dari situlah, semuanya bermula. Senyuman yang Sehun rindukan selalu mengembang, dan orang itu sekarang berada didekatnya. Mereka menaiki komedi putar dengan penuh canda tawa, senyuman terus melekat pada wajah mereka. Walaupun saat pertama kali Tao mungkin agak kaku, tapi nyatanya dengan berjalannya waktu Tao terbawa suasana juga. Ia tak mungkin diam bersedih di saat bahagia seperti ini, hati kecilnya tak ingin merelakan waktu ini terbuang sia – sia. Anggap saja malam ini adalah obat yang bisa menyembuhkan masa lalunya walaupun akan membuka luka baru lagi karena mungkin dirinya akan lebih sulit lagi melupakan laki – laki ini.

Mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang tengah berekreasi. Dan ini mungkin bisa membuat iri keluarga lainnya. Setelah puas menaiki komedi putar, kemudian mereka menaiki bianglala. Sungguh, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi dengan ditambah anak yang hiperaktif dan menggemaskan.

Mereka mencoba banyak sekali permainan di pasar malam itu. Hampir semua permainan yang ada di pasar malam itu mereka coba, bahkan sampai melempar bola untuk mendapatkan boneka panda. Ya, Shixun menyukai panda karena menurutnya panda itu seperti ibunya. Mereka juga membeli es krim dan memakannya bersama – sama, bahkan mereka saling suap - menyuap. Dan tentu saja Tao hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena terlalu malu. Saat berjalan, mereka bertiga akan saling bergandengan tangan. Sehun, Shixun, Tao begitulah urutannya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti layaknya pasangan suami istri yang tengah menjaga anak mereka.

Selama mencoba permainan, tak bisa dipungkiri Tao sering mencuri pandang pada Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, mereka akan mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan bersikap seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berjam – jam menghabiskan waktu di pasar malam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Itu sudah melewati waktu untuk tidur Shixun. Jadi tak mengherankan jika Shixun sudah mulai mengantuk berat.

Shixun menarik baju Tao. "Eomma, aku lelah dan ingin tidur." Shixun mengatakannya sambil mengucek matanya dengan menguap kecil.

"Sini, biar ahjussi gendong ya." Sehun menawarkan punggungnya dengan berjongkok di depan bocah cilik itu. Shixun mengangguk pelan, lalu meletakkan tubuh mungilnya di punggung kokoh milik Sehun.

Berjalan berdua seperti ini, membuat perasaannya membuncah. Ia tak memungkiri kalau dirinya begitu bahagia. Ia benar – benar bahagia. Setelah Shixun berada di punggung Sehun, bocah itu langsung tertidur dengan pulas di punggung laki – laki itu. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah atau terlalu mengantuk. Atau mungkin saja karena terlalu nyaman. Siapa yang tahu?

"Maaf, merepotkanmu." Tao akhirnya berbicara dengan suara yang agak rendah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah milik Sehun.

Sehun mengembangkan senyum manisnya dengan menoleh padanya, tapi wanita bermata panda itu sibuk menunduk. "Gwenchana. Lagipula aku tak merasa direpotkan olehmu Zitao." jawan Sehun dengan tulus.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki – laki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau memanggil namaku?" tanyanya pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Dengan cepat ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan seulas senyum malu yang mengembang diwajahnya. Itu panggilan pertamanya yang ia dengar sendiri dari mulut seorang Oh Sehun. Laki – laki itu mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas dan mengatakannya dengan tersenyum manis padanya. Kalau Tao bukan gadis yang pemalu, mungkin saja ia sekarang sudah memekik bahagia. Pipinya tiba – tiba saja terasa hangat, ah tida tidak, sekarang hatinya juga terasa hangat, ah tidak semua tubuhnya sekarang entah kenapa terasa hangat. Padahal ini musim gugur, kalian tentu saja tahu kan bagaimana dinginnya musim gugur walaupun tak sedingin musim salju.

"Nah, kita sampai." Sehun mencoba mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di saku celananya.

"Aish jinjja .. kenapa sulit sekali?" gumam Sehun agak kesal.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan kunci mobilku disakuku?" pinta Sehun. Tao menatap shock pada Sehun, benarkah yang ia dengar ini? Laki – laki ini memintanya untuk mencarikan kunci mobilnya yang ada di saku celananya? Padahal laki – laki ini dulu benci sekali ketika dirinya menyentuhnya, apa laki – laki ini bersungguh – sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi?

"Aku tak bisa mengambilnya. Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untukku?"

Menatap mata laki – laki itu, entah kenapa membuat dunianya berhenti. Mata itu kini tak menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh ketidaksukaan dan kebencian, tapi matanya menatapnya dengan mata kehangatan. Bolehkah Tao sekarang menampar dirinya agar mimpinya tak semakin liar?

"Bisakah kau mengambilnya?" Sehun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya kaku. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia malah mengiyakan permintaan laki – laki itu. Mungkin karena dasarnya Tao adalah wanita yang tak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang dan suka membantu seseorang yang kesusahan. Katakan saja Sehun kali ini sedang kesusahan. Atau mungkin saja Tao lagi – lagi terjerat dengan pesona Sehun.

Ia mendekati tubuh pria itu, dengan gugup ia melirik wajah orang yang ada didepannya ini dengan sekilas lalu setelah menetralkan degupan jantungnya, ia dengan hati – hati mengambil kunci mobil di saku celana Sehun. Setelah beberapa lama, ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tak ada." Gumamnya bingung.

Sehun menyeringai senang menatap wanita yang sekarang kebingungan mencari kunci mobilnya. Ia menatap lekat – lekat wanita itu, terutama wajahnya. Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun sekilas, setelah mata pandanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam milik Sehun, ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. "Euung .. anu … itu .." ujar Tao sambil menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

"Hn?" Sehun berpura – pura bingung.

"Anu .. itu .. aku tak menemukan kunci mobilmu di saku celanamu." ucap Tao dengan terbata – bata.

"Benarkah?" Sehun memasang wajah bingung juga.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya canggung menjawabnya.

"Ah, mungkin aku lupa meletakkannya. Bisakah kau mencarinya di semua sakuku?" pintanya hingga membuat wanita bermata panda itu lagi – lagi menatap tak percaya dirinya, namun sedetik kemudian Tao menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya lagi, lalu dengan kaku ia mulai melangkah lebih dekat lagi pada tubuhnya dan mulai mencari kunci mobil yang entah berada di saku yang mana. Jarak mereka semakin sempit, Tao bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas milik Sehun di rambutnya dan ia juga bisa mencium dengan leluasa bau maskulin tubuh laki - laki didepannya ini. Ia terus mencari keberadaan kunci mobil Sehun dengan debaran jantung yang sangat cepat hingga rasanya akan pecah saja, sedangkan Sehun malah semakin menyeringai senang. Ah Huang Zitao kau masuk dalam rencana pria itu sekarang.

'Kau masih sama. Baumu masih sama dan sikapmu padaku masih sama. Zitao, apa perasaanmu masih sama seperti yang kau tulis disuratmu dulu?' inner Sehun sambil menatap Tao yang masih sibuk mencari.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Tao mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kuncil mobil milik Sehun yang ia temukan.

DEG

Mata panda dan mata hitam itu saling bertatapan dengan tepat. Mereka hanya diam membisu, membatu dalam posisi mereka, menikmati keindahan yang tersuguhkan di malam yang cukup dingin itu. Angin bertiup secara pelan, menggerakkan anak – anak rambut milik Tao. Mata mereka masih saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya suasana yang cukup awkward itu terhentikan dengan sadarnya Tao.

Tao langsung menundukkan kepalanya secepat kilat. "Eh .. euuung … itu oppa. A –a-aku mendapatkannya, maksudku kunci mobilmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan pelan membelah jalanan malam kota Seoul yang lenggang. Di dalamnya, terdapat anak kecil yang tengah tertidur pulas di kursi belakang, sedangkan di kursi depan ada seorang laki – laki dewasa yang sedang focus dengan jalanan dan disampingnya ada seorang perempuan dewasa yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan gelisah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan tiba – tiba sambil melirik Tao, walaupun kelihatannya Sehun fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya tetapi matanya sedari tadi mengawasi perempuan itu.

"Eh?" Tao sedikit berjingkat kaget.

"Kenapa?" ulang Sehun lagi.

"Euung.. tidak ada." dusta Tao. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan pada Sehun bukan? Itu mungkin hanya menambah banyak masalah saja.

"Begitu ya?" Sehun mencoba percakapan mereka tak berhenti begitu saja.

Tao diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Setelah beberapa lama diam, ia bertanya dengan agak terbata – bata. "A-apa tak apa jika Shixun tidur disana?"

"Tak apa, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Dia akan baik – baik saja di belakang." Jawab Sehun dengan tenang.

Suasana kembali canggung, hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil itu. Hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang mengalun lembut membelah jalanan malam itu.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan membuat dirinya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Sehun mematikan mobilnya, lalu menatap Tao. "Ayo, keluar." ajak Sehun dengan lembut.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki – laki itu sebentar, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi menghindari tatapan lembut milik Sehun yang menurutnya begitu memabukkan.

"Ke .. ke .. kenapa ke .. keluar? Ke .. ke .. kenapa berhenti di ..disini?" tanya Tao dengan tergagap saking gugupnya. Baiklah, pikiran yang tidak – tidak mulai menelusup keotaknya. Mungkin saja Sehun akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak – tidak padanya. Siapa yang bisa menebak pikiran seorang laki – laki di larut malam seperti ini?

Laki – laki itu mengembangkan senyumnya, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya. Setelah terlepas, ia menatap dirinya yang masih setia dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, lalu mencoba tersenyum mengerti. Wanita ini dari dulu tak berubah, masih pemalu.

Sehun mendekatinya, mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan wanita itu. Tao yang merasakan Sehun mendekatinya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pandangan awas dan juga gelisah, ia segera menarik tubuhnya ke belakang dan tentu saja punggungnya dengan sukses berhasil membentur kursi yang empuk itu.

Tao membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun rasanya suaranya tiba – tiba saja menghilang. Ia menatap panik Sehun yang sudah mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran, di dalam tubuhnya bergetar hebat, darahnya rasanya dipompa dengan cepat, tubuhnya berdesir hebat. Rasanya Tao ingin pingsan saja. Ia hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati agar sesuatu yang baik yang akan ia dapat.

CETEEEK …

Suara sabuk pengaman yang terlepas.

Sehun menatap wajah Tao yang shock berat atas perlakuannya, menatap wajah seperti itu membuat dirinya terkekeh geli tak habis pikir.

"Ayo, keluar. Jangan diam saja." Sehun kembali ketempatnya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Tao masih menatap lurus dengan mata yang terbelalak. Pertemuannya dengan Sehun setelah sekian lama ini begitu tak terduga, tak terkendali dan penuh dengan kejutan yang membuatnya berpeluang besar untuk mempunyai penyakit jantung.

Ia menenguk ludahnya sendiri dengan kelu, kemudian menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Setelah merasa kesdarannya sudah kembali penuh, ia segera bergegas keluar dari mobil menyusul Sehun.

Angin bertiup dengan lembut menerpa, suara gesekan daun – daun menambah irama malam yang cukup dingin itu. Mengingat malam itu adalam malam di musim gugur yang terkenal dengan angin dinginnya. Kedua anak manusia yang berlainan jenis itu duduk di bangku tepi jalan. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Sudah beberapa menit mereka hanya diam saja disana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun memecah kesunyian malam.

"A-a-aku ba-baik. K.-kau sendiri?" dengan tergagap Tao menjawabnya.

Sehun mengambil nafas lega, "Aku merasa lebih baik dari biasanya." jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Tao, walaupun ia tahu wanita itu berbicara dengan menunduk jadi dia tak akan melihatnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun membuat dirinya menatap laki – laki itu sebentar yang sedang memandang langit malam di musim gugur. Ia menatap kagum pada laki – laki itu atau mungkin itu tatapan rindu dan kasih saying yang membuncah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan tiba – tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap Tao. Dirinya yang ketahuan memandangi Sehun langsung salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ah .. euung .. itu .. jadi ke-kenapa?" penyakit gagap milik Tao kembali kambuh.

"Huang Zitao." ucap Sehun dengan tegas namun ada kelembutan disana.

"Eh, ne?" merasa dirinya dipanggil, Tao menyahut Sehun dan laki – laki albino itu malah tertawa geli melihat respon yang ia berikan mengingat bukan maksud Sehun untuk memanggil namanya tetapi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tak apa." ujar Sehun masih dengan terkekeh.

Suasana kembali hening.

Sehun kembali menatap langit malam musim gugur, sedangkan dirinya lebih suka menatap sepatu yang ia kenakan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Euung .. aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dalam kata – kata. Maaf." jawab Tao. Ia benar – benar tidak berbohong. Bagaimana menjelaskan kehidupannya selama ini? Apakah ia harus menjawab baik, mudah, susah, atau apa?

"Tak apa. Aku bisa mengerti. Hidup tak selalu mudah bukan?" jawab Sehun bijaksana, mengingat ia telah mengetahui apa yang sudah dilalui oleh wanita itu walaupun belum sepenuhnya lengkap.

Ia hanya diam, dalam hati ia menyetujui pendapat Sehun, mantan suaminya.

"Jadi, bagaimana suamimu yang sekarang?" tanya Sehun, nada suaranya terdengar menjadi serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang ini membuat Tao menatap laki – laki itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Suami?" beo Tao bingung.

"Iya, suamimu. Orang yang dipanggil appa oleh Shixun. Dia suamimu kan?" jelas Sehun, mencoba memastikan.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku belum mempunyai suami." jawab Tao jujur.

Sehun tiba – tiba saja mengembangkan senyumannya walaupun tak menunjukkannya pada Tao. "Bukan ya?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit senang. Ada perasaan lega mendengar jawaban wanita bermata panda itu tadi.

"Ya. Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah Chanyeol. Shixun sering sekali memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan appa." Tao mulai menduga – duga.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun mulai penasaran dengan orang yang bernama 'Chanyeol' itu.

"Park Chanyeol. Dia anak dari pemilik rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Dia orang yang baik, ia suka bermain dengan Shixun dan Shixun menyukainya." jelas Tao.

Mendengar penjelasan Tao entah kenapa membuat perasaan tak suka menyelubung dihatinya. "Jadi, apa kalian berhubungan serius?"

"Hubungan? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Mianhae." jawab Tao sambil menunduk.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun berjongkok di depan Tao dan merapikan tali sepatu milik wanita itu yang sebenarnya baik – baik saja. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Tao yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau terlalu sering meminta maaf kau tahu." Sehun berkomentar.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan merapikan syal yang melingkar di leher Tao.

"Angin malam musim gugur sangat dingin, tak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan ini malam semakin larut. Ayo kuantarkan pulang." Sehun mengatakannya dengan lembut dan senyum manis yang bertengger di wajahnya. Tak bisa dipungkir perasaannya semakin lega ketika mendengar bahwa Tao masih belum berhubungan serius dengan orang yang bernama 'Chanyeol' itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di apartemen seseorang yang elegan dan mewah, suasananya begitu sibuk. Mereka mempersiapkan sesuatu acara yang entah apa, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang merapikan meja, balon – balon putih dengan berbagai bentuk. Bunga – bunga yang dirangkai dan lilin – lilin yang sedang ditempatkan pada tempatnya.

"Letakkan disana! Disana!" ujar seorang laki - laki memerintah.

Setelah meja itu berada di tempat yang diminta, ia tersenyum senang. "Bagus!" ujarnya. Kemudian ada yang menepuk pundak laki - laki yang memerintah tadi.

"Euung .. apa ini tak terlalu berlebihan Suho?" Chanyeol agak ragu apakah Tao akan menyukainya.

Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak habis pikir. "Aiiish … tidak. Ini sudah pas dan sangat romantis kau tahu." Suho berkomentar.

"Apa benar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja benar. Mana mungkin suamiku yang tampan ini membohongimu?" ujar Lay, istri dari Suho yang tengah hamil 5 bulan sambil merangkul suaminya itu dengan gembira.

"Aku pikir ini terlalu berlebihan, kalian tahu? Zizi mungkin saja tak menyukainya." Chanyeol menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Ini tak berlebihan sama sekali, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." ujar Suho dengan santai sambil merangkul Chanyeol.

"Percaya pada kami. Zitao akan menyukainya." Lay menenangkan, membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah. Besok kau harus bersiap – siap dan berakting dengan baik. Oke?" ujar Suho dengan menunjukkan satu jempolnya pada Chanyeol hingga membuat pria itu mendecih geli.

"Jika besok tak berhasil, kau akan mati. Kau mengerti itu kan hyung?" Chanyeol mencoba mengancam.

"Iya aku mengerti. Dan jika kau tak segera tidur kau besok juga akan mati!" Suho membalas dan berhasil membuat mereka bertiga tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Malam ini, hidup dalam mati, hidup dalam mati_**

 ** _Seperti di mimpi_**

 ** _Seseorang, nyanyikanlah aku nyanyian tidur_**

 ** _Pagi yang hanya sesaat janganlah datang_**

 ** _Aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi_**

 _(flumpool – Yoru wa Nemureru kai?)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Disini?" tanya Sehun memastikan dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya menjawabnya.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengatakannya sambil keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil belakang dimana Shixun berada. Diikuti Tao yang keluar dari mobil juga.

Dengan gerakan hati – hati namun pasti Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Shixun dan menggendongnya dalam dekapannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Tao berada.

"Apartemenmu nomor berapa?" pertanyaan Sehun malah dijawab Tao dengan sebuah sentuhan dilengannya. "Tidak." ucap wanita itu dengan memaksakan senyumnya diiringi kegugupan yang tiba – tiba menjalar.

"Bi-biar kugendong sendiri. Kau pulanglah." tolak Tao selembut mungkin agar pria dihadapannya ini tidak tersinggung dengannya.

"I-ini sudah larut malam, Luhan eonnie pasti mencarimu. Di-dia orang yang mudah khawatir kan?" ah setiap bersama dengan pria ini pasti membuat penyakit gagapnya kumat. Tatapannya selalu bisa membuatnya jumpalitan.

Sehun mengerti, wanita ini seperti biasa, selalu mencoba menghargai dan memikirkan semua orang. Kadang Sehun berpikir wanita didepannya ini terlalu bodoh, apa dia tidak tahu kalau kebaikannya itu selalu dimanfaatkan oleh banyak orang?

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun memberikan Shixun yang masih tertidur dalam gendongannya ke gendongan Tao dengan hati – hati agar si jagoan kecil ini tidak terbangun.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucap Tao dengan tulus saat Shixun sudah berada digendongannya.

"Ya tidak apa - apa. Aku senang bisa melakukannya." jawab Sehun dengan santai, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

Tao memandangnya sebentar, mencoba mengingat – ingat wajah Sehun yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ingin sekali malam ini tak cepat berlalu. Tapi ia harus bangun dari mimpinya sekarang. Sehun bukan miliknya, dan mungkin selamanya akan bukan miliknya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria itu lagi.

"Ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Tao mencoba membungkuk sedikit walaupun dirinya sebenarnya agak kesusahan karena Shixun yang ada digendongannya. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum. Wanita itu terlalu baik dan berhati lembut seperti kapas. Dalam hatinya tumbuh penyesalan kenapa ia bisa melewatkan wanita itu padahal banyak cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan wanita bermata panda itu kepadanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Tao kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya, namun panggilan dari Sehun menghentikannya.

"Zi!"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pria jakung itu. "Ya oppa?"

"Eomma sakit keras."

DEG

Ia hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"Kemungkinan untuk sembuh kecil." lanjut Sehun.

"Ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ia menyuruhku untuk mencarimu."

"Mungkin kau bisa menjenguknya. Dia sekarang di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengan tempatmu bekerja. Dia ada di ruang VVIP jika kau ingin tahu. Aku harap kau mau menjenguknya walaupun sebentar." Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi Sehun.

"Aku mengerti." Tao tersenyum mengatakannya pada Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun tersenyum lega.

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen. Namun ada yang berbeda di raut wajah wanita itu. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan matanya memerah dan berair.

"Aku mengerti oppa. Sangat mengerti," ia semakin erat memeluk Shixun yang ada digendongannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Bodohnya aku terjebak dalam harapanku lagi."

Kebaikan dan perubahan pria itu ternyata ada alasannya, itu bukan murni karena pria itu memang sudah berubah. Seharusnya ia tahu itu dari pertama. Ia benar – benar bodoh baru menyadarinya.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mules banget baca dari chapter pertama, gue be like : drama banget :v ini ep-ep gaje banget**

 **Ada perasaan dimana gue berpikir apa gue hapus ajah ya ini cerita. Tapi itu cuma pemikiran beb, enggak kok gak bakal gue hapus, nanti kalian demo dan bunuh gue rame – rame . mungkin cuma gue rombak sih ini ep-ep. Diperbaiki ajah. So keep calm and love HunTao 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review biar jadi anak sholehah *O*)9**

 **LVenge :** wkwkwkkw, ya bisa dimusyawarahin (?) lagi xD plak, euung liat ajah next chapter kayak gimana ^^

 **ChiTao :** heheh #cengengesan #garuktengkuk euuung .. kite liatlah gimana ceritanya bakalan :v

 **mingiyoung :** oh udah baca ya ^^ ini aku romabk kok. bakalan ada chapter tambahan juga. di versi ini ending gak tentu :'v

 **MyNameIsHuang :** sehun diaduin ke papi botak :v bunuh ajah papi kris, sehun mah nakal orangnya =D

 **celindazifan :** waaaaakss :'v ini komentar macam apa xD plak #peace luhan pisah sama sehun, luhan suka kris, kris suka tao, sehun suka tao, ending tao sama kris. pertanyaannya ? chanyeol ? ini holang dikemanain? T.T

 **annisakkamjong :** wkwkkwk, bukan elo ajah kali yang gituh :v gue juga pengen nabok dan gantungin sehun di pohon pisang deket rumah gue. btw ini gue udeh fast update belon? #digamparreader

 **Putri :** ini anak demen banget nangis T^T cupcupcup, nanti biar ane nyuruh om sehun buat beliin tissu wc buat kamu ya :*

 **Bimbim :** kayaknya new reader nih ^^ ini mirip jalan cerita hidup kamu? waaaoww :o kirain cuma cerita drama drama gituh. Tapi ternyata di dunia nyata ada ya. Seneng kamu bisa baca cerita aku. Semangat ya :D

 **Baby niz 137 :** ini udeh kilat belon :v

 **Milkasoonja :** hehehhe iya, aku soalnya susah nyari ff huntao makanya buat akun ffn biar bisa nglestariin huntao .

 **sachan :** itu pas yang momen kapan sih? gue kok lupa :'v

 **AulChan12 :** sehun mah sebenernya suka modusin zizi mah dari dulu :p ahhaha, samaan xD cuma gue menggilanya dikamar, kebeneran pas bukak entuh foto pas di kamar =D

 **TaemZi :** hahahha, tenang ajah bakalan jadiin sehun pengemis kok, tenang ajah :v lol

 **bukan princess syahrini :** next chapter lagi ada momen chantao beb :*

 **Yafa501 :** ini udeh update say xD wkwkkw, samaan ^^ tao tuh pantesnya jadi uke. sama hantu takut, sama serangga takut juga ampek jerit jerit kayak anak perawan . eh gak apa - apa kalik. Eh udah aku add. Fb aku Frisca Bayu Melati. Eh kamu tuh masih sd atau smp .-.v heheh, soalnya dari foto kayak masih kecil.

 **YuRhachan :** ya begitulah ^^ liat ajah next chapter yak


	8. Chapter 8

**~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Semakin aku berpikir bahwa itu sudah berakhir_**

 ** _Aku semakin merindukanmu_**

 _(Davichi - Missing You Today)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma!"

"Eomma!"

"Eomma!"

Shixun mencoba membangunkan ibunya yang masih terlelap, bocah itu sudah berpakaian seragam rapi bahkan juga sudah menggendong tas punggung miliknya.

"Eomma bangun!"

"Euuuuh ..." Tao melenguh, pertanda bahwa dirinya akan bangun.

"Eomma!" pekik Shixun dengan kesal.

Tao mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang ada. "Ne Shixun?" tanya ibunya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun dari tidur.

"Ini sudah pagi eomma!" Shixun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Baru kali ini ibunya bangun kesiangan dan ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya sendiri. Itu menyebalkan menurutnya.

Ia membelalakkan matanya seketika dan segera bangun menatap anak satu – satunya ini.

"Kau sudah memakai seragam? Sekarang jam berapa?" ibunya terlihat begitu panik sekarang dan kantung mata ibunya semakin menghitam dan seperti membengkak. Apa yang ibunya lakukan semalaman?

"Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan, setengah jam lagi sekolah akan masuk eomma." jelas Shixun dengan melirik kesal jam yang ada di dinding.

"Bisa buatkan bekal untukku eomma?" pinta Shixun dengan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, seperti orang memerintah. Ah dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang maju ke depan. Pasti bocah cilik itu sedang kesal bukan main.

Zitao memegangi keningnya, rasanya masih begitu pening. Ia masih ingin tidur tapi melihat situasi tentu saja ia tak bisa tidur lagi walaupun ia mendapatkan shift malam hari ini. Anaknya adalah prioritasnya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera bangun dan merapikan rambutnya, kemudian pergi menuju dapur, mencuci muka di wastafel kemudian membuka almari es. Mengambil beberapa roti dan buah dan juga selai. Dengan cekatan ia segera membuat sandwich, menaruhnya di kotak bekal dengan beberapa buah juga. Setelah selesai dengan bekal. Ia segera membuatkan dua susu hangat, satu di gelas dan satu lagi dimasukkan ke dalam botol agar anaknya bisa membawanya ke sekolah.

"Makan sandwich dan minum susunya Shixun sebelum kau pergi ke sekolah." perintah Tao dengan lembut dan juga senyuman khas miliknya yang selalu membuat anaknya itu ikut tersenyum, tapi mungkin karena anaknya sedang berada di mood yang sedang buruk maka anaknya itu hanya diam dan menurutinya tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sembari menunggu Shixun menghabiskan sarapannya, Tao memasukkan bekal yang ia buat tadi tidak lupa dengan botol susunya ke dalam tas punggung milik anaknya.

"Oh Ya Ampun, eomma baru ingat."

"Kau sudah mengerjakan pr-mu kan?" ibunya memincingkan matanya, memberikan tatapan menuntut jawaban yang jujur darinya. Ia memutar matanya sebal. "Sudah eomma. Aku sudah mengerjakannya sepulang sekolah kemarin."

Tao menghembuskan nafas lega mendengarnya. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya sembari menatap anak kesayangannya yang tengah sibuk makan sandwich. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Tao benar – benar menyayangi Shixun seperti dirinya menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Anaknya adalah kehidupannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia benar – benar akan menggugurkan kandungannya dulu. Mungkin kehidupannya tidak akan sebahagia ini. Hidup dengan Shixun menurutnya itu sudah cukup. Kebahagiaan selalu datang dari bocah cilik itu, segala kepolosannya, segala tingkahnya selalu membuat dirinya dikelilingi kebahagiaan yang tidak ada habisnya.

Anaknya itu begitu menggemaskan. Dengan rambut hitam legam lurus berbentuk mangkok, mempunyai bibir tipis dan berbentuk kucing seperti dirinya, hidung yang mancung dan matanya mempunyai kantung mata seperti dirinya tapi bentuk matanya mirip dengan Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja relung hatinya nyeri mengingatnya. Tentu saja, Sehun ayah kandungnya. Shixun itu anak kandung Sehun. Tentu saja mereka mirip. Apalagi bentuk wajah Shixun lebih mirip pada laki – laki itu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Semua kenangan itu tak akan bisa terhapus begitu saja. Semakin dewasa, ia yakin sekali kalau Shixun akan tumbuh sama persis dengan laki – laki itu. Bahkan sifatnya sekarang banyak menunjukkan kesamaan dengan Sehun, seperti menatap orang dengan tatapan dingin jika tak mengenal orang itu, mudah marah, dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Perbedaan mereka hanya satu, Shixun itu lebih cerewet dari Sehun. Bahkan mungkin sangat cerewet.

"Selesai eomma, aku pergi dulu!" dengan gerakan cepat Shixun meletakkan gelasnya dan berlari mencium pipi Tao kemudian berlari menuju pintu. Tao tersenyum geli, walaupun anaknya ini suka seenaknya sendiri, tapi jika masalah masuk sekolah ia tak akan mau telat.

Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil selembar tissue dan berjalan mendekati anaknya yang tengah memakai sepatu. Ia berjongkok di samping anaknya, kemudian menarik dagu anaknya dengan lembut.

Ia membersihkan sekitar mulut Shixun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Sehabis makan atau minum, yang harus kau ingat – ingat adalah bersihkan mulutmu Shixun. Kau mengerti itu nak?" Shixun menganggukan kepalanya masih dengan memasukkan sepatunya yang satu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tadi terburu – buru eomma, jadi aku lupa."

Akhirnya ia selesai memakai sepatunya. Ia menatap ibunya sebentar. "Eomma tadi malam menangis ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk reung hati Zitao. Lihatlah! Anaknya begitu jeli. Salahkah dirinya jika ia ingin berbohong dan mengatakan tidak pada malaikat kecilnya ini?

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari balik pelipisnya, tenggorokannya rasanya seperti tercekat. "Shixun, pergilah ke sekolah sekarang. Kau akan terlambat." Zitao mencoba mengalihkan perhatian anak kecil itu sebisa mungkin. Ia mengusahakan dirinya untuk tersenyum seperti biasa.

Tak disangka – sangka, Shixun memeluknya, seperti mencoba menenangkannya dan mencoba meringankan beban yang ada dalam hatinya. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan terharunya, malaikat kecilnya ini begitu menakjubkan dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Ia merasakan pelukan Shixun semakin erat, anak itu menaruh dagunya ke bahu miliknya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Jangan menangis sendirian eomma. Ada aku disini."

Pelukan Shixun merenggang. Anaknya menatapnya dengan senyuman malaikatnya. "Lain kali kalau eomma ingin menangis, ajak aku. Mengerti? Kita akan menangis bersama – sama." Tao tak bisa menahan tawa gelinya mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum geli bercampur bahagia. Dan Shixun menghadiahinya denan sebuah ciuman hangat di pipi kanannya.

"Aku menyayangimu eomma."

Tao menciumkan hidungnya dengan hidung kecil milik Shixun dengan gemas, "eomma juga menyayangimu Shixun."

"Pergilah ke sekolah sekarang, nanti kau akan terlambat dan kau akan di hukum jika terlambat." Ia melepas tautan hidung mereka dengan tersenyum.

Shixun balik tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan berlari eomma."

"Aku pergi dulu eomma." pamitnya.

"Hati – hati di jalan dan jangan berkelahi dengan temanmu!" Zitao sedikit memekik karena Shixun sudah keluar dari apartemen dengan berlari. Ia harap anaknya mendengar nasehatnya ini.

"Iya eomma! Jangan cerewet!" samar – samar ia mendengar teriakan anaknya dari luar membuatnya kembali terkekeh geli. Dirinya sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena sudah menitipkan Shixun kepadanya. Shixun adalah hadiah paling istimewa seumur hidupnya dan itu takkan terganti untuk selamanya. Dan ia tak ingin menukarnya dengan apapun.

Ia mengembuskan nafas lembutnya, kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca yang ada di dinding sampingnya. Ia menatap wajahnya, menatap matanya yang semakin menghitam dan semakin membengkak. Pantas saja Shixun dengan mudah menebaknya.

Ia menyentuh matanya dengan tersenyum miris. Semalaman menangis dan ia baru tidur saat jam menunjukkan pukul 03.35. pagi. Tentu saja matanya langsung membengkak seperti ini. Matanya menjadi semakin sipit saja. Setelah menidurkan Shixun dikamarnya, rasanya air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi, air matanya ingin segera mengalir. Ia menangis di dalam kamarnya, menangis dalam posisi tidur menyamping. Berharap dirinya segera tertidur agar tangisannya berhenti. Namun tidak, satu jam lebih ia menangis dan matanya seperti tidak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk istirahat. Matanya malah semakin tak bisa diajak kompromi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan diapartemennya, berkeliling dengan tempo lambat sambil sesekali menatap barang – barang yang ada hingga akhirnya ia lelah dan ingin tidur. Jika ia tak bisa tidur ia selalu melakukan ini, berjalan mengelilingi ruangan.

Yang ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa ia menangis tadi malam? Menangisi Sehun? Menangisi takdirnya? Menangisi kehidupannya? Menangisi fakta yang ada? Menangisi cintanya? Oh tidak! Jangan katakan dirimu masih belum bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bodohmu terhadap satu orang itu nona Huang Zitao. Sudah cukup! Ia tak bisa terus menerus terlarut dengan semua cinta, harapan dan kenangannya di masa lalu. Ia harus segera menghilangkan, membakar semuanya agar tidak ada lagi yang tersisa sampai hatinya benar – benar kosong sehingga hatinya bisa diisi oleh cinta lain, harapan lain dan tentu saja kenangan yang lain. Ia sia – sia saja mengeluarkan air matanya semalam, semuanya tak akan berubah. Pria dingin itu tak akan kembali padanya atau mengatakan ia mencintai dirinya juga dengan tiba – tiba. Ia mulai berpikir rasional dengan fakta – fakta yang ada. Itu adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan. Itu tak akan terjadi!

Ia mengambil nafas berat. Kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis sendirian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun diam membisu menatap satu lembar kertas putih kosong yang ada dimejanya. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pahanya. Ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuh lembaran itu walaupun beberapa peensil warna dan juga penghapus tersedia dimejanya.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke semua teman sekelasnya. Mereka semua terlihat sangat sibuk menggoreskan pensil warna mereka ke atas lembaran kertas putih itu. Mereka semua tampak menikmati aktivitas mereka dan melakukannya dengan lancar.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kekertasnya dan itu masih kosong. Tak ada jejak goresan sama sekali. Kertas itu bahkan belum ia sentuh. Ia meremas tangannya, bingung bercampur sedih karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Shixun-nie, kenapa kertasmu masih kosong?" tanya Eunsoo, anak perempuan berkuncir kuda dengan poni rata menatapnya dengan tatapan polos ingin tahu.

Shixun diam, menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan jari – jarinya. Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan anak perempuan menggemaskan itu.

"Kenapa?" ulang bocah itu dengan sabar, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah menunduk milik Shixun. Tapi bocah laki – laki itu tetap saja diam tak menjawab.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya Eunsoo-ah? Tentu saja kertasnya masih kosong. Shixun kan tidak punya ayah! Jadi dia tidak akan bisa menggambar ayahnya!" bocah laki – laki berbadan lebih tinggi darinya dengan senyum mengejek berkata dengan jelas ditelinganya membuat dirinya langsung geram. Dengan cepat, Shixun langsung menarik baju bocah itu.

"Kau bicara apa?!" tanya Shixun dengan geram.

"Memangnya kenapa huh? Kau memang tidak punya ayah kan?! Anak haram!" jawaban bocah itu membuatnya naik pitam.

"Anak haram!" ulang bocah itu lagi tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Tidak! Aku bukan anak haram!" pekik Shixun dengan mendorong bocah itu hingga membuat bocah itu jatuh terduduk di lantai kelas. Anak itu tak terima dan balik mendorong Shixun. Perkelahian tidak bisa terlewatkan, mereka berdua berkelahi dengan sengit membuat kelas yang tenang menjadi gaduh. Saling mendorong tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah.

Adu mulut menghiasi perkelahian mereka. Shixun dengan pendiriannya kalau dia bukan anak haram dan ia mempunyai seorang ayah. Dan bocah yang satunya terus saja mengatainya.

Akhirnya perkelahian mereka berakhir dengan datangnya guru Lee yang memisahkan mereka.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" ujar guru Lee dengan tegas sambil memisahkan mereka berdua dengan mudah karena tenaga guru Lee lebih kuat daripada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Katakan padaku!" mata wanita itu terlihat begitu tajam membuat semua murid diam seribu bahasa, terutama Shixun dan bocah tadi. Mereka tentu saja takut.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?!" ulang guru Lee lagi.

Bocah tadi menunjuk Shixun dengan kesal. "Dia yang mulai duluan Lee seongsangnim! Dia menarik bajuku dan kemudian mendorongku!"

"Apa itu benar Shixun?" tanya guru Lee.

"Tidak! Dia yang mulai duluan! Dia bilang aku tidak punya ayah!" Shixun dengan geram mengatakannya penuh tatapan marah pada bocah didepannya itu.

"Tapi kau kan memang tidak punya ayah! Kenapa kau begitu marah?!" komentar bocah itu lagi dengan kesal.

Guru Lee memejamkan matanya, ia sekarang mengerti akar permasalahannya.

"Kau menyebutku anak haram." ujar Shixun dengan menatap tajam bocah itu.

Guru Lee tersentak mendengarnya. "Minho! Darimana kau mendapatkan kata – kata buruk seperti itu? Itu tidak baik kau tahu." ujar wanita itu tak habis pikir.

"Ibuku bilang anak yang tidak mempunyai ayah berarti anak haram. Apa ibuku salah?" penjelasan jujur dari bocah itu membuatnya meringis. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa penjelasannya memang benar. Hanya saja, dia masih kecil untuk mengetahuinya.

"Dengar. Semua anak terlahir dengan ibu dan ayah masing – masing Minho. Jangan mengatakan sebutan itu kepada Shixun lagi. Sekarang saling minta maaf!" perintah guru Lee.

"Aku tidak mau! Dia yang salah!" tolak Shixun dengan keras.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Kau menarik bajuku dan mendorongku sampai jatuh ke lantai!" ujar Minho sebal.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Saling minta maaf sekarang atau kalian berdua seongsangnim hukum!" ancam guru Lee membuat mereka berdua akhirnya mau tak mau bersalaman, saling memaafkan dan berdamai dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Kembali ke tempat duduk masing – masing dan kerjakan gambar kalian lagi anak – anak." perintahnya. Ia memandangi murid – muridnya yang kembali duduk dengan rapi di kursi masing – masing. Kemudian ia menatap Shixun, bocah itu duduk ditempatnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum mengerti. Ia menghampiri bocah itu, berjongkok disampingnya sambil menatap kertas kosong milik bocah itu.

"Kenapa tak menggambar ayahmu hn?" tanya guru Lee dengan lembut. Anak itu diam beberapa lama sampai akhirnya membuka suara dan membuat hatinya sedikit ngilu. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah appa-ku seongsangnim." Shixun menjawab jujur dengan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Eomma bilang ia tak mempunyai foto ayah. Bagaimana aku menggambarnya?" tambah bocah itu dengan sendu.

Ia mengelus rambut Shixun dengan lembut. "Tak apa. Kau boleh menggambar wajah eomma-mu jika kau mau."

"Benarkah seongsangnim?" tanya Shixun tak percaya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum. "Iya."

Bocah itu terlihat bersemangat, mengambil pensil warnanya dan mulai menggoreskan sebuah coretan di kertas kosong itu dengan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sedang mengupas apel, menemani ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus di tangan kirinya dan alat bantu untuk bernafas dihidungnya. Ibunya terlihat memandang sendu lurus ke depan, matanya semakin terlihat cekung dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu lemah. Takkan ada orang yang tega menyaksikannya. Kesehatan ibunya memang tidak seburuk kemarin, tapi melihat mata ibunya membuat Kyungsoo sakit. Ia tahu ibunya sekarang tengah memikirkan Tao, wanita yang dulu pernah masuk ke dalam keluarga mereka dengan senyuman lembut bak malaikat. Bukan hanya senyuman, tapi tingkah lakunya juga. Semua orang menyayangi wanita itu. Termasuk ibunya itu, sampai – sampai wanita separuh abad itu jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkannya. Salahkan saja adiknya yang begitu bodoh membuat keputusan besar yang salah! Sangat salah! Adiknya itu benar – benar keras kepala. Sekarang akibat kekeraskepalaannya semua orang mendapatkan imbalannya. Menceraikan Tao adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Eomma, aku mengupaskan apel. Apa kau mau?" tawarnya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa.

Ibunya menatapnya, kemudian menggeleng sebentar. Kembali menatap sendu ke arah pintu masuk kamar rawat inapnya, berharap orang yang ditunggu – tunggunya datang dan mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca – kaca, tak bisakah Sehun menemukan Tao lebih cepat? Semakin cepat adiknya itu menemukan wanita bermata panda itu akan semakin cepat ibunya bisa sembuh dan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa lagi. Di dalam hatinya ia mengumpat, menyumpah serapahi Sehun dengan kata – kata yang begitu liar dan tak terkontrol sama sekali. Ia begitu kesal dengan adiknya itu. Kesalahannya membuat semua orang terkena imbasnya.

"Aku tahu eomma merindukannya, aku juga merindukannya. Tapi kau juga perlu makan eomma. Bersikap seperti ini tak akan membantu sama sekali." nasehat Kyungsoo dengan mengelap sedikit air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Apa Sehun sudah menemukannya?" suara serak milik ibunya semakin membuat hatinya mencelos. Ini suara paling buruk yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar selama ia hidup. Kalau saja Kyungsoo adalah anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun sekarang dirinya sudah ingin berteriak marah pada ibunya itu agar memikirkan kesehatan dirinya dahulu baru memikirkan yang lain. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, itu tak membantu sama sekali. Yang ia perlukan hanya sedikit kesabaran lagi. Sehun pasti akan menemukan wanita itu cepat atau lambat. Dia hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Dia belum memberiku kabar, tapi aku akan menanyakannya pada Sehun eomma." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tenang, mencoba meyakinkan pada ibunya itu bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

"Eomma menunggu." ucap ibunya dengan pandangan kosong.

Kyungsoo mendekati ibunya sambil membawa apel yang sudah ia kupas dan ia potong kecil – kecil. "Sekarang eomma makan ini, aku tak ingin eomma semakin sakit." ia mulai membujuk ibunya dengan lembut dan ibunya mau.

Ia menyuapi ibunya dengan pandangan sendu, terlalu menyedihkan melihat keadaan ibunya sekarang. Setelah selesai memberikan makan pada ibunya, ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan huruf – huruf yang ada di layar ponsel, menulis pesan singkat pada adiknya.

'Tak kau temukan Zizi! Kau akan mati ditanganku presdir Oh yang terhormat!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun keluar dari ruang rapat dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya bersama dewan dan para tetua perusahaan. Mereka berjalan bersama, namun Sehun dan seorang lelaki tua memisahkan diri menuju lorong yang berbeda. Sehun seperti biasa terlihat gagah dan berwibawa dengan wajah dingin mempesona miliknya. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah berumur hampir 30 tahun tapi karisma-nya tak memudar sama sekali, malah semakin bertambah dengan seiringnya waktu membuat para wanita rela bertekuk lutut dihadapannya tanpa ia minta sekalipun. Pria yang sangat mempesona itu sudah mempunyai istri dan istrinya begitu sempurna seperti dirinya. Oh Luhan. Cantik tanpa cacat, kulit putih yang mulus, pintar, dan desainer yang terkenal di dalam dan di luar negaranya. Hidup presdir muda itu begitu sempurna. Namun sayang sekali, mereka masih belum mempunyai anak. Bukan karena istri presdir muda itu mandul, tapi mereka belum siap. Mereka masih ingin fokus dengan pekerjaan masing – masing. Menurut mereka anak hanya akan membuat kefokusan mereka terpecah. Sangat disayangkan bukan? Pasangan sesempurna mereka lebih memilih pekerjaan daripada pelengkap kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga. Who knows?

Andaikan mereka tahu istri lain Oh Sehun yang sudah diceraikan pria itu? Mungkin mereka akan mempertimbangkan penilaian mereka tentang Luhan. Keluarga Oh merahasiakan pernikahan mereka, karena mereka ingin memperkenalkan Tao sebagai nyonya Oh Sehun di waktu yang tepat. Saat mereka menikah, Sehun berumur 22 tahun, umur itu dianggap masih terlalu muda jika harus memperkenalkannya sebagai seseorang yang sudah beristri, menyandang status suami. Jadi mereka merahasiakannya, menunggu waktu yang tepat dan matang untuk memperkenalkan Zitao sebagai nyonya Oh, bukannya Luhan. Tapi sayang, sebelum waktu itu tiba ternyata wanita itu sudah bukan lagi istri dari Oh Sehun.

"Kau tampak berbeda dari biasanya presdir." Tuan Lee-orang kepercayaan keluarga Oh yang sudah berumur hampir setengah abad-mengungkapkan isi pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mendengus pelan.

"Kau kelihatan lebih segar." ucap lelaki tua itu dengan menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Sehun.

"Dan lebih terlihat bahagia dari biasanya." Imbuh tuan Lee lagi.

"Yang benar saja. Ini hanya karena aku sedang menikmati hariku paman." komentarnya cuek.

"Ah begitu ya?" tuan Lee terlihat mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jawaban Sehun itu benar dan jujur.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, selama rapat seperti biasa ia pasti tak akan menyentuh ponselnya sama sekali. Pekerjaannya menuntut keprofesionalannya. Ia segera mengecek, ada beberapa pesan singkat. Ia segera membuka kotak masuk dan melihat siapa saja yang mengiriminya pesan singkat. Tatapannya fokus pada nama kakaknya yang masuk dalam list orang yang mengirimi pesan singkat, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membukanya dan membacanya dalam hati. Ia terkekeh sebentar, kemudian membalas pesan singkat dari kakaknya itu.

'Ya aku tahu, kau terobsesi untuk membunuhku noona. Tunggu saja.'

Sehun segera menutup ponselnya selesai mengirim pesannya.

"Paman, apakah aku punya jadwal sore ini?" tanya Sehun dengan tiba – tiba membuat tuan Lee agak tersentak kaget.

"Biar kuingat sebentar."

"Kau jam 4 sore nanti akan ada jadwal bertemu dengan tuan Kim Jongwoon, kemudian jam 5 kau akan ada meeting dengan dewan devisi perusahaan membicarakan produk baru perusahaan kita. Lalu kemudian ada acara pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham jam~"

Sehun langsung memotong, "kosongkan jadwal, aku ada keperluan yang sangat penting."

Tuan Lee ingin membantah, tapi ia urungkan karena bos mudanya itu sudah meninggalkannya duluan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan, inilah susahnya jika mempunyai bos yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan tidak suka dibantah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang disinilah Zitao berdiri, membawa sekeranjang buah – buahan yang sudah dibungkus dengan cantik di depan pintu sebuah apartemen mewah di kawasan Gangnam.

Ia menarik nafas dalam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya. Ia menekan bel, kemudian menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi sang pemilik apartemen masih belum membuka pintunya membuatnya mau tak mau harus menekan bel lagi. Mungkin saja orang yang ada di dalam tak mendengarnya. Dahinya berkedut ketika bel keduapun masih tak ada tanda – tanda pintu akan dibuka. Ia lagi – lagi menekan bel.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Enam

Tujuh

Dan masih belum dibuka juga? Baiklah, bolehkan Zitao sekarang panik. Mungkin saja orang yang ada di dalam, ah sudahlah. Tapi ia tak bisa, hatinya mulai menjerit gelisah. Tapi ia juga tak bisa masuk ke rumah seseorang tanpa permisi walaupun si pemiliknya memberitahukan password rumahnya berulang kali bahkan tanpa ia minta sekalipun. Apalagi ini apartemen seorang pria, ia tak bisa masuk seenaknya sendiri walaupun pria itu dekat dengannya.

Ia berniat untuk menekan bel lagi, namun ia mendengar sesuatu.

PRANG

Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari gelas jatuh dan pecah, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara pecah itu dengan jelas.

"Chanyeol oppa!"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera memasukkan kata sandi tak memperdulikan rasa kesopanan atau apapun itu. Yang sekarang ia pikirkan hanyalah Chanyeol, pemuda bertelinga elf yang belakangan ini selalu bersamanya dan membantunya dengan senang hati tanpa meminta imbalan sedikitpun sama sekali. Pria itu pagi ini mengatakan kalau dia sakit dan bibinya sedang pulang kampung jadi tidak ada orang yang merawatnya, ia meminta dirinya untuk datang dan merawatnya setengah hari karena ia tahu dirinya mendapatkan shift malam. Tentu saja dirinya langsung mengiyakan mendengar suara lemah milik pria itu. Ia tak akan tega menelantarkan orang sakit, apalagi orang sakit itu adalah orang seperti Chanyeol.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam dan pintu apartemen Chanyeol kembali tertutup. Apartemen Chanyeol berubah menjadi tempat yang ... bagaimana Zitao mengatakannya. Ini cantik, benar – benar cantik. Ia begitu terpesona dan menyukainya. Ruangan itu berubah seperti ruangan di dalam istana yang di dekor untuk pesta dansa, ya semacam itu. Ini benar – benar romantis dengan lilin – lilin yang menyala, balon – balon berwarna putih dan pink, pita – pita yang dirangkai menghiasai setiap sudut ruangan.

Dan Chanyeol? Zitao baru tahu kalao pria itu bisa setampan ini, ya walaupun sebenarnya setiap hari pria itu selalu tampan. Namun ini berbeda, ia berani bersumpah kalau Chanyeol kali ini berbeda. Dengan balutan jas putih bergaris hitam di tepi dan tatanan rambut yang rapi membuatnya seperti kehabisan nafas saking terpesonanya. Jasnya membentuk pas otot – otot dada, tangan dan tubuh tegapnya membuatnya semakin tampan dan berkarisma tentunya.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa." Chanyeol memberikan jeda beberapa detik, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan serius namun begitu lembut dan memabukkan bagi Zitao. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya kini mulai berdebar dengan kencang menanti penjelasan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Mungkin kau belum melupakannya. Mungkin di sudut hatimu masih terukir namanya. Tapi kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu dan berusaha melupakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Oleh karena itu aku ingin membantumu mewujudkannya, melupakannya dan menggantikan posisinya." pria itu berlutut dihadapannya dengan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin di tempat berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Cincin itu terihat begitu berkilauan dengan beberapa permata putih kecil dan dengan ukiran yang indah.

"Will you marry me Huang Zitao?" pria itu tersenyum tulus mengatakannya.

Ia diam membisu. Matanya entah kenapa mulai berkaca – kaca. Ulu hatinya terasa nyeri, seperti sesuatu mengganjal dalam perasaannya. Hatinya meragu.

'Bisakah?' batinnya mulai bertanya - tanya.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri, nama Oh Sehun masih terukir disana, terukir di setiap dinding hatinya dengan jelas. Hatinya masih terisi penuh pria dingin itu.

Hatinya mulai berperang sendiri, apakah ia harus menerima atau menolak pria baik didepannya ini.

Hatinya mengatakan jangan menerimanya karena hatinya masih tak bisa menerima orang baru, dan ia juga ragu apakah ia bisa mencintai pria itu sepenuhnya. Ia takut melukai pria itu karena di dalam hatinya masih terdapat nama orang lain. Dan nama itu kini muncul dalam kehidupannya kembali, mulai memahat lagi nama dirinya di dalam hatinya.

Tapi pikirannya berteriak untuk menerimanya. Tak memperdulikan apakah orang itu akan terlukai atau tidak. Di dalam hatinya masih terdapat ruangan kosong yang tidak ditempati nama Oh Sehun atas perjuangannya selama ini melupakan nama itu. Dan ruangan itu bisa di isi oleh pria didepannya ini sekarang. Ruangan itu hanya saja masih terkunci. Ia hanya perlu membukanya dan membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam untuk menghapus semua nama orang itu di dalam hatinya dengan berjalannya waktu.

Zitao masih diam, bergelut dengan hati dan pikirannya yang tidak sejalan. Ia masih bimbang dan ragu dengan ini semua.

Melihat wanita bermata panda didepannya ini hanya diam saja, membuat senyuman tulus miliknya berubah menjadi sneyum miris mengerti. Ia menurunkan dan menutup cincin yang ia bawa, kemudian menatap Zitao mengerti. "Tak apa. Aku tahu~"

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti, matanya membulat sempurna merasakan bibir lembut milik Zitao menyentuh bibirnya tepat.

"Ti-tidak. Aku menerimanya oppa." ujar wanita itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit tergagap dan dihiasi pipi merah merona membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Maafkan aku. A-aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana." tambahnya lagi masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya malu dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut pipinya, membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemilik tangan itu. Ia menatap mata coklat lembut milik Chanyeol yang menatapnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, tak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan bisa menghirup bau parfum maskulin milik pria ini.

"Terima kasih." suara bass dalam milik pria itu seperti memabukkannya. Menatapnya dan berada sedekat ini dengannya membuat jantungnya memompa dengan cepat dan degupannya semakin liar saja. Apalagi setelah mengatakan kalimat itu pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahnya, mengeleminasi segala jarak di antara mereka. Bau nafas mint pria itu semakin tercium dan ia bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas pria itu di kulit halusnya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Aliran darahnya berdesir dengan cepat, lututnya terasa lemas sekarang. Dan ia semakin mabuk ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir pria itu. Ia tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya, merasakan segala sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya dan merasakan pagutan lembut pria itu dibibirnya. Tangan pria itu turun kelehernya, menahan ciuman mereka agar tetap berada di posisi yang tepat dan tangannya kehilangan kendali, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya melingkar di leher pria tinggi itu, menggantung nyaman disana.

Ciumannya begitu lembut dan memabukkan bagi Zitao, ciuman itu tak ada nafsu, hanya penyaluran cinta dan rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

"Ehm ehm."

Suara deheman menginterupsi mereka.

"Kami tak berniat untuk merusak momen romantis kalian. Tapi tolong jangan lupakan kami. Kami disini kawan." Suho dan Lay keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menatap mereka dengan tersenyum geli pada mereka.

Chanyeol segera berbalik dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang lain. Di dalam hatinya ia mengumpat dan menyumpah serapahi dirinya karena lupa kalau ada dua orang menyebalkan ini disini. Kenapa ia lupa begitu saja? Ah dia terlalu terbawa suasana.

Sedangkan Zitao langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam – dalam sambil memainkan jari – jarinya di bawah, terlalu malu menatap mereka berdua. Kepergok berciuman seperti itu oleh dua sahabatnya tentu saja membuatnya malu setengah mati. Benar – benar memalukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun duduk di ruang keluarga dengan ekpressi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya sampai jam sekarang belum pulang, ia bahkan tidak tahu ibunya itu pergi kemana. Setahunya ibunya hari ini mendapatkan shift malam. Tapi kenapa dari pulang sekolah sampai sekarang ibunya belum muncul – muncul juga? Ibunya tidak mungkin ke pasar selama ini. Ibunya itu tidak suka mampir lama – lama, ia lebih suka berada di rumah bersamanya, bermain dengannya dan menemaninya belajar. Ah baiklah, sekarang ia merasa ibunya tidak menyayanginya lagi. Buktinya ia pergi tak berpamitan padanya, atau mengatakan sesuatu padanya pagi ini, atau kalau tidak ibunya bisa meninggalkannya sebuah catatan kecil di almari es agar ia bisa tahu kemana ibunya pergi.

Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian memegangi perutnya. Ia lapar. Dan ibunya tak membuatkan apapun untuknya. Bagus sekali. Hari ini benar – benar hari buruk untuknya. Di almari es hanya ada buah dan beberapa roti. Dan ia tak bisa memakan itu. Dia belum makan siang dan ia tak bisa hanya makan itu, ia harus makan nasi. Ia benar – benar butuh nasi dan ibunya sekarang.

Ting Tong

Matanya berbinar, ibunya pasti pulang pikirnya. Akhirnya nasi akan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Akhirnya eomma pulang. Awas saja aku akan merajuk semalaman ini padamu eomma." kesalnya, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Hei."

Shixun menaikkan alisnya heran. "Ahjussi?"

"Apakah ahjussi boleh masuk?" tanya Sehun dan bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya setelah diam beberapa lama, mungkin berpikir sejenak.

"Ahjussi kenapa bisa disini?" tanya Shixun dengan heran setelah menutup pintu kembali.

Sehun tersenyum. "Apa ibumu di rumah?" tanyanya sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Ahjussi mencari eomma? Oh kebetulan sekali aku juga mencari eomma." keluhnya dengan duduk di sofa.

"Apakah ahjussi boleh duduk?" Sehun meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya tentu saja, duduklah disini ahjussi." bocah itu menepuk – nepuk sofa disampingnya.

"Jadi eommamu tidak ada di rumah ya?" bocah itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Kerja?" tanya Sehun.

"Ania ahjussi. Eomma kerjanya masih nanti malam." jelas Shixun.

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Sehun lagi dan dihadiahi lirikan tajam dari bocah cilik itu.

"Kalau aku tahu aku juga tidak akan mencarinya ahjussi." Shixun berkomentar dengan pedas membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Iya, benar juga." Sehun menyadari kekonyolannya.

Mereka diam. Bergelut dengan pemikiran masing – masing. Sehun dengan pemikirannya dimana Tao sekarang dan Shixun dengan rasa laparnya.

"Ahjussi." panggil Shixun setelah diam beberapa lama.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Dapatkah kini kau mengerti?_**

 ** _Dapatkah kini kau melihat isi hatiku?_**

 ** _Cinta mendekat diam-diam_**

 ** _Apakah kau mendengarnya?_**

 _(Taeyeon feat. Sunny – It's Love)_

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian keluar mengitari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Zitao.

"Silahkan tuan putri." ucapnya menirukan gaya seorang supir istana, membuat senyum geli Zitao mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu padaku." Zitao dengan pipi yang memerah menepuk pelan dada bidang pria itu kemudian meninggalkan pria itu karena saking malunya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Chanyeol menarik dan mengunci tubuh ramping milik Zitao dengan kedua tangannya, menyandarkan tubuh wanita itu di mobil, membuat mata panda itu membulat lucu.

"Kau mem-membuatku malu oppa." Tao mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh kekar itu darinya, ia terlalu malu. Apalagi ini di tempat umum, semua orang bisa melihat mereka.

Chanyeol tak ingin bergeser sedikitpun, lagipula kekuatan mendorong wanita yang ada dikunciannya ini tak begitu kuat.

"Untuk apa malu? Kita akan menikah. Dan saat kita menikah akan lebih dari ini jika kau tahu nyonya Park."

Pipinya semakin memerah mendengarkan perkataan pria tinggi didepannya ini.

"Aku secepatnya akan membicarakan ini pada orangtuaku agar kita bisa menikah secepatnya." nada suara pria itu berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya pria itu dengan mengelus pipinya lembut.

Zitao menganggukan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol padanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menepis tangan pria itu dengan lembut. "Pulanglah sekarang. Kau akan terlambat bekerja dokter Park."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mendengus, "Daripada dokter Park, aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan panggilan suamiku, nyonya Park."

"Masih belum." Zitao mengoreksi dan mengingatkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan calon nyonya Park." komentar Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah kembali. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika terlambat oppa." nasehatnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kecewa, "apa kau yakin tak mau kuantarkan sampai keapartemenmu?" ia mencoba memastikan lagi berharap wanita itu mengatakan jawaban yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak oppa. Terima kasih. Kau akan terlambat." Zitao tetap keukeuh dengan pemikirannya.

"Ah baiklah." pria itu akhirnya pasrah juga.

"Bagaimana dengan goodbye kiss?" tawar Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Kau akan terlambat." tolak wanita itu dengan sabar.

"Ah baik! Calon istriku memang berpendirian teguh!" pria itu sudah menyerah, benar – benar menyerah. Ia melepaskan kunciannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian menurunkan jendela.

"Tentu saja aku akan menagih goodbye kiss-ku jika kau ingin tahu. Sampai jumpa."

Tao melambaikan tangannya dengan tersenyum. Setelah mobil itu meninggalkannya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Sepanjang perjalanan wanita bermata panda itu tak pernah menyembunyikan senyumnya, senyum yang mengarah ke rasa malu. Wanita itu terus saja mengingat kejadian hari ini. Bagaimana Chanyeol melamarnya? Ciuman mereka berdua? Tangannya yang selama perjalanan pulang tadi selalu di genggam oleh tangan Chanyeol dan bagaimana pria itu menggodanya tadi. Bisakah ia menyembunyikan kebahagiannya ini? Tentu saja tak bisa, itu semua masih terngiang dengan keras diingatannya.

Ia merasakan wajahnya masih hangat, haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Shixun, anak semata wayangnya setelah masuk ke dalam? Ia sepertinya belum siap. Mungkin saja Shixun menampakkan reaksi penolakan, tapi mungkin saja tidak. Selama ini yang ia lihat, Shixun dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol, bahkan sangat dekat dan mereka berdua saling menyayangi juga.

Ia mencoba menghirup banyak udara ke paru – parunya. Mungkin saja dengan itu semua ia bisa berani mengatakannya pada anaknya itu nanti. Ia membuka pintu dan melepas sandal yang ia pakai.

"Aku pulang." ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Pertama masuk ke dalam rumah, yang ia temui hanya kekosongan. Tidak ada tanda – tanda anaknya, bahkan televisi juga mati. Anak itu tidak menonton televisi atau bermain di ruang utama. Mungkin saja anaknya tengah tidur, tak biasanya anaknya itu tidur siang. Biasanya selepas sekolah, anaknya itu akan bermain atau menonton televisi.

Ia membulatkan matanya panik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" suara jeritan Shixun dan bau terbakar.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya bisa nyelesein juga .**

 **Maaf ngaret, di rumah nenek ane kagak ada wifi-nya. Jadi aku harus balik ke rumah mama aku buat update :p kkkk~**

 **Noh buat LVenge! Udeh gue update-in pan? Mana bayarannya? #nodongpemes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review biar jadi anak cantik ;;)**

 **LVenge** : bwahahha maksudnya tao punya suami dua gitoh :'v waks. ngakak pas baca kalimat di tanda bintang xD itu menjurus banget

 **Jung Yeon Jae** : heheh, iya :D makasih ya udah suka

 **annisakkamjong** : oh udah fast ya ? *o* #tebarduit ini sehun mau kesiksa :3 sabar ajeh, wkwkwkkw iyelah serah elu :p

 **Yafa501** : kecantikan Tao gak ada yang ngalahin :g body-nya ajeh semok xD plak. wkwkkw, gue keliatannya nyesel bilang elu kayak anak smp :'v gue line 98

 **ajib4ff** : hai ^^ salam kenal juga. Zitao kan orangnya berhati malaikat *o*)9 heheh, oke oke :D

 **Mios** : iya itu emang si albino kurang peka banget! hehehe :p

 **AulChan12** : mereka emang selalu kayak keluarga bahagia *0* pas masih di exo juga mereka selalu menampilkan keluarga bahagia mereka xD plak

 **Aiko Vallery** : ini udeh dilanjut say ^^

 **Baby niz 137** : hahha, gimane? udeh kejawab belon pertanyaannye :v

 **bukan princess syahrini** : wkwkkwkw, ngakak bacanya :'v iye ane pikiran lah, bakalan bertapa dirumahnya mama Huang biar dapet pencerahan

 **Milkasoonja** : gimane ngejelasinnya :v pasti punyalah, cuma si albino kurang peka :3

 **KissKris** : liat ajah endingnya bakalan gimana xD plak

 **mingiyoung** : bwahahha =D liatlah ke episode terakhir drama gaje ini nak, yang entah kapan itu terjadi :'v waks

 **YuRhachan** : Iya die salah paham duluan T^T

 **kyungie45** : wkwkkwkw :p ini udeh dilanjut beb :*

 **Putri** : wkwkkw, lhah ini tissu wc-nya dari holang kaya family lhoh :v bertabur berlian terus dilapisi permata xD plak

 **Yasota** : hahhaha XD aseeeeeeek lika liku =D lol


	9. Chapter 9

**~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku sering merasakan kehadiranmu_**

 ** _Aku bisa melihatmu bahkan ketika aku menutup mataku_**

 ** _Kata – kata 'aku merindukanmu' membuncah dihatiku_**

 ** _Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun_**

 ** _Karena hatimu berjalan lambat di belakang hatiku_**

 _(Zia – Sometime)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Zitao berada sekarang, duduk melingkari meja kecil untuk makan bersama anaknya dan mantan suaminya dengan canggung. Matanya melirik sekeliling apartemennya yang tiba – tiba terasa tidak nyaman seperti biasanya dengan gelisah. Bisakah ia menghilang sekarang? Rasanya ingin sekali menghilang seketika di tengah situasi seperti ini. Benar – benar menyiksa batinnya bukan main.

Jari – jarinya terus saling taut – menaut tak jelas di bawah meja sana. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya sampai – sampai ia ingin sekali berlari dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Ehm." Sehun berdehem dengan canggung.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan banyak keberanian untuk menatap pria didepannya. "Maaf atas dapurmu." pria itu mencoba meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Terlihat begitu menyesal dan bersungguh – sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Akan kuganti secepatnya."

"A-ania!" entah dapat keberanian darimana, ia dengan cepat menolaknya. Ia membelalakkan matanya menyadari mulutnya yang kelepasan.

"Kau serius? Aku bahkan hampir membakar dapurmu." Sehun mencoba mengingatkan.

"Itu benar eomma! Minta ganti rugi dengan uang yang banyak, sangat banyak pokoknya. Ahjussi bahkan hampir membakar apartemen kita jika eomma tidak datang. Puji Tuhan eomma datang." si kecil ikut menimpali dengan menggebu - gebu.

"Hei nak, aku baru membakar panci dan makanannya saja." Sehun mengoreksi, tak ingin disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku tak mempercayaimu ahjussi kalau kau bisa masak." Shixun mencibir dengan mengangkat sumpitnya, menunjuk – nunjuk pria dewasa yang ada disampingnya dengan kesal.

Kepala Sehun agak mendekat pada anak kecil itu. "Hei aku tidak bilang kalau aku bisa masak."

"Tidak! Kau bilang kau bisa memasak!" Shixun ikut mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sehun, menunjukkan bahwa ia juga tak ingin kalah dalam perdebatan ini. Menyatakan perlawanan balik tanpa ingin mengalah sedikitpun.

"Aku bilang padamu aku mungkin bisa, mungkin. Apa kau tidak paham huh?!"

"Itu sama saja! Itu artinya kau bisa kan ahjussi?!"

Kepala mereka berdua bahkan hampir bersentuhan saking ngototnya dengan pendapat mereka masing – masing. Tatapan mata mereka yang sama – sama dingin dan tajam seperti ingin saling membunuh.

Seulas senyum berkembang di bibir kucing milik Tao. Jujur saja, adegan didepannya ini membuatnya bahagia. Pertengkaran paling konyol yang pernah ia lihat. Darah keras kepala dan tak ingin mengalah milik Sehun mengalir deras di darah Shixun, anaknya, anak mereka berdua. Menyadari itu, perlahan demi perlahan seulas senyumnya menghilang. Benar, tak bisa ia pungkiri mereka berdua sama. Dan entah kenapa itu agak menyakitinya.

"Pokoknya kau tadi bilang bisa ahjussi!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Maafkan aku." suara lembut milik Zitao membuat Shixun dan Sehun menghentikan perdebatan mereka berdua. Menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan heran. "Sepertinya aku harus permisi ke belakang sebentar. Kalian makanlah dahulu, makanannya akan dingin. Aku tahu kalian tidak suka makanan dingin." Setelah mengatakan itu ia segera pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mengunci pintu dan bersandar di pintu, menutup mukanya sambil mencoba menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas dengan tidak beraturan.

"Kuatkan aku Tuhan." Ia memohon dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa semakin rumit?" desahnya kecewa.

"Untuk apa dia kembali?" resah mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

"Ini menyiksaku Tuhan. Aku bingung." Ia benar – benar seperti orang linglung sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kenapa dia disini?"

Ia terdiam sebentar ketika menyadari alasan kenapa pria dingin itu datang kemari.

"Ah benar." Ia mendesah kecewa. "Aku belum menemui dan menjenguk eomma. Dia datang untuk itu kan?" pancaran matanya semakin meredup. Pasti itu alasannya, tak ada yang lain.

"Bagus!" katanya mencoba gembira.

"Ini akan semakin mudah." Mencoba percaya diri walaupun banyak keraguan dalam matanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya menyerah. "Tidak." Ucapnya.

"Ini tidak akan mudah."

"Aku masih mencintainya dan dia adalah ayah dari Shixun. Ini sulit sekali." Ia hembuskan nafas beratnya, begitu berat seperti banyak sekali masalah yang ada dipunggungnya.

Ia mendapati dirinya mendekati wastafel, memandang pantulan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan menurutnya. Dari atas sampai bawah, dari ujung rambut menuju mata, hidung, mulut, leher, baju yang ia pakai dan tangan. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu ketika melihat cincin putih yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Aku milik Chanyeol oppa."

"Benar!"

"Aku milik Chanyeol oppa!"

Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba melawan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku milik Chanyeol oppa. Aku milik Chanyeol oppa. Aku milik Chanyeol oppa." Kalimat itu seperti mantra mujarab yang akan membawanya pada keberuntungan. Ia melafalkannya dengan sungguh - sungguh, bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya, seperti berkata pada tubuhnya agar mereka tahu kalau pemilik mereka sekarang bukan hanya dirinya tapi ada pria tinggi bertelinga elf-Chanyeol-yang memiliki mereka.

Setelah merasa yakin, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Menghembuskan nafas sebentar, kemudian menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan menangis sendiri." Ia mencoba berbahagia.

"Kau lama sekali eomma?" Shixun berhenti memakan kimchinya saat Zitao kembali ke meja makan, bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan duduk dengan tenang. Di lain sisi Sehun terus saja mengikuti pergerakan Zitao tanpa cela, matanya seperti menelanjangi wanita itu walaupun mata itu terlihat dingin seperti biasanya.

"Eomma! Eomma! Kau tahu tidak?" anaknya terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Ahjussi ini suka daging dan sushi seperti diriku. Dia bilang dia akan membelikannya untukku karena kita punya makanan kesukaan yang sama."

Ia tersenyum canggung kemudian menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. "Itu bagus, tapi .." ia menggantung kalimatnya sambil melirik takut pada Sehun. "mungkin lebih baik kalau eomma yang membelikannya, kita bisa buat sendiri." Zitao berusaha mencari kata – kata yang tepat, sopan, dan halus agar tidak melukai perasaan Sehun.

"Tidak apa – apa. Biarkan aku membelikannya. Aku suka anakmu. Anggap saja aku membelikannya sebagai hadiah karena aku dan anakmu mempunyai makanan kesukaan yang sama." Sehun tersenyum mengatakannya.

Zitao terhenyak, 'Tentu. Kalian memang sama. Itu anakku dan anakmu, anak kita.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan keluar dari kamar rawat inap mertuanya dengan hela nafas berat. Rasanya hari – harinya semakin berat dan rumit saja. Mencari udara segar sore ini sepertinya cara jitu untuk melupakan masalahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan di taman rumah sakit sebelum ia pulang ke rumah dan berkutat dengan tugas kerjanya yang belum selesai.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, banyak pengunjung dan beberapa pasien berada disini, sudut bibirnya terangkat ketika melihat seorang pasien yang masih kecil tengah didorong oleh perawat di kursi rodanya. Ia ingat betul dulu saat berada di senior high school ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang perawat karena seseorang. Namun sayang, alasannya itu tak bertahan lama. Akhirnya sekarang ia menjadi desainer. Begitu melenceng jauh dari kata perawat. Ia terkekeh sebentar menyadarinya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia menghentikan paksa langkahnya dengan mata membulat terkejut ketika seseorang melewatinya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat menatap punggung orang yang tadi melewatinya.

"Chanyeol?!"

Orang itu berhenti merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Park Chanyeol, kan?" Luhan mencoba memastikan.

Pria berjas putih khas doktor itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan agak terkejut.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan? Si rusa cantik?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingat dan memastikan, kemudian berjalan mendekati wanita itu begitupun dengan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Dan kau si tiang listrik. Kau masih ingat denganku ternyata. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan dengan hangat.

"Kau bisa melihatnya bukan? Aku baik. Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Kita sekelas saat berada di tingkat terakhir senior high school. Bagaimana aku melupakanmu? Dan kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" pria tinggi itu menimpali dengan senyum kasualnya.

"Kau juga bisa melihatnya, aku baik. Terima kasih karena tidak melupakanku, aku memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Kkkk~" Luhan terkekeh mengatakannya, narsis sedikit dengan teman lama sepertinya tidak apa – apa.

"Haha, kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku hampir tak mengenalimu jika aku tak menatap lama matamu kau tahu? Mata rusa cerah, itu pasti kau."

Luhan terhenyak sebentar. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Haha, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk?" pria tinggi itu menawarkan dan Luhan tersenyum cuek.

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

"Jadi sekarang kau benar – benar menjadi dokter ya?" ekspressi Luhan seperti menggambarkan kalau ia sudah menduga itu dari dulu.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dengan tersenyum. "Ya begitulah. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadi insinyur hanya saja ayahku terus memaksaku untuk menjadi dokter. Menuruti orang tua lebih baik bukan?"

Luhan diam – diam mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dirimu? Sekarang kau bekerja apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku? Aku sekarang menjadi desainer." Jawab Luhan dengan membuang matanya saat di akhir kalimat.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau akan menjadi perawat. Dulu kau bilang di depan kelas kalau kau ingin menjadi perawat, kenapa berakhir menjadi desainer huh?" Chanyeol bertanya seolah - olah tak percaya.

Wanita itu terkekeh mendengarnya, "Aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menjadi perawat, tiba – tiba saja menghilang begitu saja, menguap di udara tanpa bekas." Luhan mengatakannya dengan cuek.

"Haha, itu masalah yang sudah biasa di umur kita saat sekolah. Pertama 'Boom', lalu kemudian 'Pssh'. Keinginan besar yang menghilang begitu saja. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya." Pria itu tertawa menjelaskannya.

Salah satu tangan Luhan menopang dagunya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih tertawa, tertarik dengan akan apa yang dijelaskan pria tinggi itu. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Dulu aku ingin sekali pindah jurusan saat senior high school, aku bahkan sampai bertengkar dengan ayahku karena keinginanku ini, aku rela tidak makan seharian agar keinginanku untuk pindah jurusan dikabulkan oleh ayah. Tapi kau tahu? Hal lucu terjadi, besoknya saat aku bangun dari tidurku, aku merasa biasa saja, tak ada keinginan untuk pindah jurusan lagi. Ibuku sampai – sampai berulang kali menanyakan padaku apakah aku bersungguh – sungguh atau tidak. Ibuku takut kalau aku diancam atau diapa – apakan oleh ayahku, jadi aku tidak ingin lagi pindah jurusan. Itu lucu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya mengerti dengan tersenyum geli. Ia kembali ke posisi semula, ia duduk seperti biasa. "Masa sekolah sangat menyenangkan, aku ingin kembali di masa itu." mata milik Luhan terihat menerawang jauh.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, ikut menerawang jauh. Raut wajah mereka berdua terlihat berubah menjadi sendu walaupun tidak begitu kentara.

"Oh iya ngomong – ngomong." Luhan bersuara sambil menatap Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kabar Minseok? Apa dia baik – baik saja? Setelah lulus kami tidak saling berhubungan."

Chanyeol terhenyak, senyum diwajahnya berubah menjadi senyum miris.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu." Pria itu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Apa? Jadi kalian sudah tidak bersama lagi? Kupikir, ah maafkan aku." Luhan begitu terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian meminta maaf karena tak enak hati sekarang.

"Tak apa. Itu sudah sangat lama. Setelah kelulusan dia tiba – tiba saja mengatakan padaku untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami dan setelah itu ia menghilang begitu saja. Rumahnya pindah dan ia tak pernah terlihat lagi." Chanyeol menceritakannya seperti tanpa beban sama sekali, tapi Luhan tahu dari tatapan matanya pria itu masih tersakiti. Sekarang ia sangat merasa bersalah, tapi ia hanya diam. Mencoba agar tidak semakin memperparah suasana.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku baik – baik saja, aku bahkan sudah melamar seseorang."

Luhan tersenyum. "Oh, begitu ya? Bagus kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat ya."

"Terima kasih. Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana denganmu? Sudah menikah atau masih berhubungan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku? Haha, jangan tanyakan. Aku sudah menikah." Jawab Luhan dengan menunjukkan jari manisnya, menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar disana.

"Hahaha. Kapan kau menikah? Kenapa aku tak kau undang huh?"

"Aku sudah menikah lima tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana aku menghubungimu? Kita bahkan tidak terlalu dekat saat di sekolah, aku bahkan tidak tahu rumahmu. Jangan bercanda. Kita dulu itu hanya sebatas teman sekelas." Wanita itu menakankan kata – katanya di kalimat terakhir membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Hahha, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan lagi dan menjadi teman dekat?" tawar pria itu dengan raut wajah lucu.

"Hai, kenalkan. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin menjadi teman dekatmu?"

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. "Hai Park Chanyeol. Aku Xi Luhan, tapi margaku sekarang sudah berubah. Senang mengenalmu dan aku mau menjadi teman dekatmu."

"Jadi sekarang kita teman dekat?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Ya kita sekarang teman dekat." Jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum geli.

Mereka tertawa menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Sehun. Pria itu akhirnya pamit pulang setelah jam dinding dirumahnya menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Sehun memandangnya sumringah. "Kupikir mungkin lain kali aku akan datang kembali." Telak saja mendengar perkataan santai milik pria itu membuat Tao memaksakan senyumnya walaupun belum tentu saja perkataannya terealisasi.

"Shixun sangat menyenangkan, menggemaskan, dan cerdas. Aku harus jujur, kau punya anak yang luar biasa."

Tao lagi – lagi memaksakan senyumannya, hatinya berteriak agar pria didepannya ini berhenti bicara tentang Shixun dan berharap pria ini segera pulang tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi.

"Aku menyukainya." Sehun mengatakannya dengan sungguh – sungguh.

"Te-rima kasih." Perasaannya mulai tak menentu, dadanya terasa agak berat dan seperti sesak.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Seharusnya akulah orang yang berterima kasih. Makananmu sangat enak. Aku sangat menikmatinya tadi. Terima kasih."

Tiba – tiba perasaan sesak didadanya hilang begitu saja. Sesuatu yang hangat dan menyenangkan tiba – tiba saja menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sehun mengatakan makannya enak. Setelah bertahun – tahun, akhirnya pria ini memuji makanannya dan mengatakan terima kasih dengan sungguh – sungguh disertai senyuman hangat. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja?

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai menghangat. "Te-rima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum geli, wanita didepannya ini masih saja seperti dulu. Sifat pemalu dan rendah diri selalu melekat pada diri wanita ini. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur ingin menyentuh kepala yang tertunduk itu. Sendainya saja dirinya dan Tao, ah ini salah. Ia tersadar. Tangannya yang hampir menyentuh rambut hitam yang halus itu segera ia tarik kembali. Sehun menarik nafas dalam – dalam, mencoba berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Wanita didepannya ini bukan miliknya lagi, ia tak boleh melakukan yang diluar batasannya.

"Aku~" suara Zitao langsung menghilang ketika manik matanya bertatapan dengan mata milik Sehun. Ia segera menurunkan pandangannya, "mungkin saja besok aku akan menjenguk eomma. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Ungkap Zitao dengan agak kikuk.

"Baguslah. Aku memang baru saja akan menanyakannya." Sehun mencoba berpura – pura bersikap biasa saja.

"Ya, itu bagus." Gumam Tao agak sedih, jadi benar kan dugaannya tentang kedatangan pria ini, ini tentang ibunya yang sakit. Bagus sekali. Ia selalu berharap pada sesuatu yang sudah jelas sekali tak akan terjadi. Sadarlah Huang Zitao.

Mereka diam sesaat. Saling berpikir dengan pikiran dan hati masing – masing. Sibuk dengan apa yang ingin mereka utarakan.

"Oh iya Zi."

Suara berat Sehun agak mengagetkan Zitao yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Ia menatap pria itu ingin tahu.

"Hubungi aku jika kau menjenguk eomma. Jadi berikan aku nomor ponselmu." Baiklah, setelah mengatakan itu kenapa Sehun merasa dirinya seperti bukan meminta namun malah seperti memerintah wanita itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri karena sifatnya yang suka memerintah. Kalau begini apakah Zitao mau memberikan nomornya untuknya? Sehun mengutuk, memaki dan menyumpah – serapahi dirinya sendiri dengan kesal di dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa saat, Zitao terpaku mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi membuat pria itu berpikir bahwa Tao mungkin saja menolak memberikan nomor ponselnya untuknya.

"Tunggu disini." Kata Tao sambil mengisyaratkan Sehun bahwa ia harus menunggu. "Aku akan menuliskannya untukmu." Dengan setengah berlari wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

Hampir 3 menit menunggu akhirnya wanita itu keluar dengan secarik kertas kecil. Wanita itu membungkuk sebentar padanya kemudian berkata, "maaf karena membuatmu menunggu lama oppa." Mendengar itu membuat senyum Sehun semakin mengembang.

"Ini." Zitao menyodorkan secarik kertas yang ia bawa.

Tidak segera mengambilnya, Sehun malah berkata sambil menyunggingkan sedikit smirk andalannya. "Sudah lama sekali ya?"

"Huh?" wanita itu mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan pria didepannya ini.

"Apa?" ulang Tao, bertanya lagi karena Sehun hanya diam dengan tersenyum aneh menurut Zitao.

"Tidak terlalu penting. Terima kasih ya." Pria itu mengambil secarik kertas itu kemudian berbalik, melangkah keluar dari pintu meninggalkan wanita itu dengan kebingungannya.

Dua langkah keluar dari pintu, Sehun kembali menatap wanita itu dengan tersenyum hangat. "Ngomong – ngomong aku senang mendengarmu kembali memanggilku oppa. Sampai bertemu besok Zi."

Setelah mengatakan itu pria itu benar – benar pergi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke belakang. Zitao yang masih membatu di dalam diamnya, hanya bisa menatap pintu yang terbuka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Rasanya sesak dimana – mana, kemudian aku merasa banyak udara yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Itu bagus kan? Kenapa aku merasa dipermainkan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun memasang wajah sekecut – kecutnya pada ibunya itu.

"Menyebalkan." Gerutu Shixun dengan tatapan dingin khas miliknya. Zitao menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi anak eomma tersayang ini lupa ya dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh eomma?" wanita berusia 27 tahun itu tersenyum pengertian.

"Jangan suka menggerutu. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Tanggap Shixun dengan cepat dan mata memutar malas.

"Shixun ingat ternyata." Tao terkekeh mengatakannya, kemudian memasukkan bekal yang ia buat ke dalam tas anaknya dengan telaten.

"Tapi eomma?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut? Aku berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah, aku akan diam dan menuruti semua katamu. Aku benar – benar tak akan mengingkari janjiku ini." Shixun kembali merengek.

"Tidak Shixun. Kau tidak akan ikut. Jika kau takut berada di rumah, eomma akan menelpon Lay ahjumma agar kau bisa dirumahnya selama eomma belum pulang." Tanggap Tao mencoba menenangkan anak satu – satunya itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak takut sama sekali! Aku hanya ingin ikut bersama kalian." bantah Shixun dengan keras.

"Oh sayangku... eomma akan pergi dengan Chanyeol ahjussi untuk menjenguk seseorang."

"Tidak! Sepertinya tidak seperti itu! Kalian akan pergi berduaan kan? Meninggalkanku untuk bersenang – senang?! Kalian akan berkencan kan?!" tuduh Shixun dengan menggebu – gebu.

"Apa? Darimana kau mendapatkan kata – kata itu?" tanya Tao tak habis pikir.

"Orang dewasa seperti kalian pasti berkencan. Aku selalu melihatnya di tv." Baiklah, mendengar penuturan polos milik anaknya membuatnya kehabisan kata – kata.

Tao menghampiri anaknya kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan posisi mereka. "Shixun, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Ah bagaimana mengatakannya? Sepertinya tv berpengaruh buruk padamu. Dengarkan eomma." Ia mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian menatap mata anaknya dengan hangat dan lembut. "Eomma dan Chanyeol ahjussi akan pergi menjenguk seseorang yang sakit di rumah sakit. Dan~"

"Siapa?"

Ia diam sebentar. Bingung apakah ia harus berkata yang sebenarnya atau tidak.

"Teman eomma dan Chanyeol ahjussi. Dia sakit keras. Eomma tak ingin kau juga ikut sakit." Tao memilih untuk berbohong.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak ingin eomma sakit. Jangan menjenguknya!"

"Eomma tidak akan sakit." Tao beralasan lagi.

"Aku juga tidak akan sakit." Shixun tetap keukeuh untuk ikut.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan ikut Shixun. Mengertilah? Eomma hanya ingin kau aman. Eomma akan membelikanmu banyak es krim jika kau tidak ikut."

"Berapa?" sela Shixun dengan tak sabaran.

"Dua." Jawab Tao jujur.

"Apa?! Eomma bilang itu banyak?" tanya Shixun tak habis pikir.

"Tiga?" tawar Tao lagi dan mendapat balasan gelengan keras dari anak semata wayangnya itu. "Lalu anak kesayangan eomma ini ingin berapa? Tiga itu sudah banyak Shixun. Kau akan sakit jika terlalu banyak makan es krim."

Tanpa menjawab dengan suara. Shixun mengangkat satu tangannya kemudian menunjukkan kelima jarinya pada ibunya membuat wanita itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa? Kau ingin lima Shixun? Kau pasti akan sakit jika memakan es krim sebanyak itu." Anaknya menggeleng pasti sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada, menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin ditawar – tawar lagi.

"Oh ayolah Shixun, eomma tak ingin kau sakit. Bagaimana kalau empat?" Tao mencoba menawar kembali.

Anaknya kembali menggeleng membuat Zitao harus putar otak kembali. "Kau akan sakit jika makan es krim sebanyak itu. Jika kau sakit, eomma akan menangis. Kau senang melihat eomma menangis?"

Lama anaknya terdiam, hingga akhirnya menggeleng pelan dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Tidak, aku tidak senang melihat eomma menangis. Maafkan aku eomma." Shixun menunduk dalam, menyesal dengan permintaannya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Eomma juga tidak senang melihatmu menangis. Kalau kau menangis eomma juga ikut menangis." Ia memeluk anaknya dengan sayang.

"Empat juga tidak apa – apa." Anaknya akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Bagus, itu baru anak baik." Ia mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas. "Ah eomma sakit." Shixun menepis tangannya agar tidak melanjutkan lagi untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Oh iya, eomma akan membelikanmu empat, tapi Shixun harus berjanji dulu pada eomma."

"Apa itu?" tanya Shixun ingin tahu.

"Janji dulu pada eomma. Berikan eomma kelingkingmu. Pinky promise." Ujar Tao sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya pada Shixun.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji." Shixun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking ibunya.

"Jangan makan empat es krim itu sekaligus. Satu kali makan maksimal dua. Yang lainnya simpan di almari pendingin agar bisa di makan di lain waktu."

"Aaaah eomma!" Pekik Shixun dengan kesal.

Tao tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah berjanji Shixun. Janji tidak boleh diingkari, apalagi seorang laki – laki dewasa.

"Aku mengerti eomma." Jawab Shixun dengan lesu. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Ia berpamitan dan mencium pipi ibunya seperti biasa.

"Tunggu. Eomma akan mengambilkanmu uang untuk membeli es krim." Zitao bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil uang.

"Kupikir eomma yang akan membelikanku?" ujar Shixun saat ibunya sudah kembali. Ibunya tersenyum, "tidak, eomma percaya padamu kalau kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu. Uang kembalian dari ini simpanlah untukmu." Kata Tao membuat Shixun senang bukan main. "Terima kasih eomma."

"Iya, sama – sama. Saat kau pulang jangan lupa untuk mengunci rumah lagi. Dan juga jangan membukakan pintu untuk sembarang orang, yang kau kenal saja. Mengerti?"

Shixun mengangguk pasti, "iya, aku mengerti eomma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Oh sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, keadaannya terlihat lemah seperti biasanya dan pandangannya kosong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu setelah dokter selesai memeriksa.

"Ibu nona baik – baik saja, hanya saja ia seperti kehilangan gairah untuk hidup. Ia hanya perlu semangat. Teruslah berada didekatnya ya, dan jangan lupa untuk mengingatkannya untuk makan teratur agar cepat sembuh." Dokter itu berkata dengan tersenyum lembut seperti menenangkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih dok." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan tulus.

"Oh iya, besok sampai tiga hari yang akan datang saya tidak bisa memeriksa ibu nona karena saya ada keperluan di luar kota. Oleh karena itu saya akan digantikan oleh dokter lain. Besok ia akan datang mengecek dan mengontrol kondisi ibu nona."

"Jadi begitu ya? Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dokter Lee." Kyungsoo dan suaminya membungkuk pada dokter Lee dan dibalas oleh dokter Lee. Kemudian dia keluar.

"Ah kapan bajingan itu menemukan Zizi?" Kyungsoo rasanya sudah ingin sekali untuk membunuh adiknya itu.

"Ayolah sayang... menemukan satu orang diantara jutaan orang di Seoul tidak akan memakan waktu sebentar. Bersabarlah." Suaminya~Kim Jongin~mencoba menenangkan dan mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja~" rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis mengatakannya. Dengan sigap Jongin langsung memeluk wanita itu dengan lembut. "Aku tahu. Kau hanya ingin eomma cepat sembuh. Aku tahu itu." Jongin mengelus – elus surai istrinya yang lembut dengan irama pelan dan menenangkan.

"Sehun akan menemukannya. Percayalah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar untuk menghampiri orang tua mereka masing – masing atau jemputan mereka. Shixun berjalan santai keluar dari kelas, kemudian berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah menatap teman – temannya yang tampak sibuk dengan orang tua mereka masing – masing, membicarakan hal – hal yang terjadi di sekolah tadi. Kelihatan begitu menyenangkan dan Shixun iri dengan mereka. Mereka yang mempunyai orang tua lengkap, ayah dan ibu. Sayang sekali, dia hanya punya ibu.

Tiba – tiba di cuaca terik seperti ini ia merasa tidak kepanasan. Ternyata sebuah payung kuning tengah melindunginya. Ia menatap orang yang memayunginya.

"Bibiku bilang, tidak baik berpanas – panasan. Ia selalu membawakanku payung." Bocah berkuncir dua dan berponi rata itu mengatakannya dengan wajah yang polos hingga yang melihatnya gemas.

"Kau belum dijemput oleh ibumu Eunsoo?" tanya Shixun heran.

"Hari ini ia telat menjemputku. Jadi ia memintaku untuk berjalan kaki ke taman untuk menemui bibiku dan menunggu disana bersama bibiku. Kalau kau sedang menunggu siapa Shixunnie?

"Tidak ada. Rumahku dekat jadi tak perlu dijemput." Jelas Shixun.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Eunsoo.

"Aku sedikit takut." Lanjut bocah itu.

Shixun mengangguk senang. "Baiklah. Aku mau. Setelah ini jangan takut lagi ya." Jawab Shixun dengan tersenyum membuat bocah berkuncir dua itu tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama ke taman dekat sekolah mereka.

"Yang mana bibimu?" tanya Shixun heran, karena sudah agak lama mereka mengelilingi taman tapi mereka belum menemukan bibi dari Eunsoo.

"Eomma bilang hari ini bibiku memakai dress warna putih." Jawab Eunsoo dengan polos.

Shixun mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seorang wanita yang memakai dress warna putih. "Apa yang itu?" tanya Shixun sambil menunjuk seorang wanita berdress putih selutut yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Oh iya Shixunnie, itu bibiku." Eunsoo membenarkan dengan gembira. Mereka berdua berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai bibi." Sapa Eunsoo dengan nada senang. Senyum merekah berkembang diwajahnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. "Hai Eunsoo, keponakan tersayang bibi." Kedua tangan wanita itu terulur ke depan. Eunsoo segera memeluk bibinya dengan riang. "Bibi. Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Eunsoo dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Bibi juga merindukanmu. Siapa yang bersamamu?" tanyanya.

"Oh iya bibi. Kenalkan ini Shixun. Teman sekelasku."

"Hai bibinya Eunsoo. Aku Shixun. Teman sekelasnya Eunsoo." Shixun membungkuk kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Suatu saat, aku akan berhadapan langsung dengan mimpiku**_

 _ **Akan kugenggam lebih kuat hati yang terluka ini**_

 _ **Aku yang tersenyum padamu, kau cerminanku**_

 _ **Ya.. besok mungkin besok**_

 _(Kim Ryeowook - Maybe Tomorrow)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Dia dan Tao berjalan beriringan dengan langkah pelan di lorong rumah sakit.

Zitao mencoba tersenyum tenang, "kita sudah membicarakannya tadi malam. Aku yakin." Jawabnya dengan terus mencoba tersenyum tenang, walaupun kegugupannya sangat kentara dan keringat dinginnya agak terlihat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Entah sihir apa yang digunakan Chanyeol, ucapannya yang manis, tatapannya yang lembut dan genggaman tangannya yang lebar dan hangat mampu mengurangi kegugupannya dengan seketika.

Zitao tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih. Aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu oppa." Chanyeol bisa merasakan genggaman tangan wanita ini mengerat di genggaman tangannya.

"Setelah ini berikan aku ciuman di mobil sebagai hadiah nona Huang." Gurau Chanyeol dan berhasil mendapat tepukan pelan didadanya oleh tangan mungil milik Zitao. "Dokter Park, jika kau terus saja meminta yang aneh – aneh. Aku mungkin saja akan mengadukanmu pada tentara kecilku."

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya pura – pura baru sadar. "Oh iya. Kau punya tentara kecil nyonya Huang? Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya nyonya Huang?" canda pria tinggi itu. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya dokter Park? Tentara kecilku sangat kuat. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja." Canda Tao balik.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf nyonya Huang. Tapi untuk masalah yang bernama "Huang Zitao" aku tak akan menyerah untuk menyelesaikanya."

Pipi Zitao bersemu merah mendengarnya, ia tersenyum senang. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang paling benar. Pria ini selalu bersamanya, menemaninya susah ataupun senang, selalu memberikan bahunya yang lebar untuk tempatnya bersandar dan pria tinggi ini juga selalu menjaganya dan anaknya. Apa yang kurang? Pria ini bahkan punya banyak cinta untuk dirinya, bahkan untuk anaknya juga padahal anaknya jelas – jelas bukan darah daging pria itu. Harusnya Zitao menyadari itu dari dulu, sayang saja hatinya dulu sangat terpaku dengan mantan suaminya. Dan sekarang? Mungkin saja nama itu sudah bergeser.

"Oh kita sudah sampai. Kamar nomor tujuh kan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menatap pintu kamar bernomor tujuh itu. Zitao mengangguk, kemudian menatap nama pasien kamar mencoba memastikan apakah benar atau tidak.

"Iya benar. Ini kamar eomma." Wanita itu semakin erat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Pria itu bisa merasakan keringat dingin di telapak tangan kekasihnya yang bercucuran. Ia tahu kegugupan kekasihnya ini. Menemui ibu dari mantan suami yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu itu pasti susah.

"Jangan takut. Aku disini. Selalu bersamamu."

Zitao mengangguk, kemudian menghembuskan nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan membuat Zitao menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Kemudian mereka mengulurkan tangan mereka ke arah gagang pintu.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Waaaaks :v ampuni ane yang bertapa kelamaan.**

 **Tapi kan yang penting ane balik sama bawa update-an kan ye xD plak**

 **Eh ini ane dedikasikan sama Rini . maap tadi malem ane gak jadi ngepost. Udah ane bilangin kan kenape alasannye :p**

 **Oh iya, ane bakal jarang update soalnya udah mulai kuliah lagi besok ^^**

 **Di mohon pengertiannya ya ;)**

 **Oh iya rata rata pada minta endingnya chantao ye? Liat ajah deh dengan perkembangan cerita, komentar kalian juga bakalan mempengaruhi cerita ini. So jangan berhenti berharap. Yang milih sehun silahkan komentar. Yang suka Chanyeol juga silahkan komentar. \\(0.0)9**

 **Tolong dipikirkan dengan baik baik!**

 **xD plak. Kalimatnye serius amat :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bales review *o*)9**

 **tao6800 :** eh ane minta maap ye, ada kesalahan emang . jadi gak enak ati

 **Aiko Vallery :** thanks so muuuch :* #kecupbasah

 **LVenge :** coding? o.O kagak ngarti masak. maruk amat si semok nikah ame dua laki - laki asoy xD plak

 **Milkansoonja :** aduuh :3 ane juga kagak suka Chanyeol ternistakan. pokoknya pantengin ajeh lah next chapter

 **Putri :** oh iye mari kita lupakan. Eh iya gue huntao shipper, tapi gue juga chantao shipper sih. kalo elu?

 **hztao :** eh iyelah kagak ape - ape. penting elu udah nongolin diri jadi gue tahu tentang elu :p bwahhaha, selamat elu adalah review terpanjang sepanjang sejarah gue buat cerita di ffn xD plak. selamat ya #tebarkembang7rupa eh kirain pertama cewek, eh ternyata cowok ya? gue beneran speechles banget. soalnya baru tahu kalo ada anak kpoper cowok yang baca fanfic. Ah plis salahin gue yang gak punya temen cowok kpoper. langka banget tauk, ada adek kelas gue tapi ya gituh gak terlalu deket. eh elu bekap dua orang entuh di rumah elo, bakal diabisin elu ame duda cadel sama si tiang listrik :v eh iye ane gendernya cewek lah *o*)9 #menggebu-gebu heheh, gue blasteran jawa ama sumatra, jadinya betawi kayak gini xD plak. gue suka ajah sama pemakaian kata 'ane', menurut gue itu membuat seseorang lebih dekat. thanks banget ya ^^ review elu semangat gue

 **kookies :** thanks udeh seneng ame cerita ane ini :*

 **ajib4ff :** hahha, chanyeol bakal jadi rival berat buat si cadel, percayalah :'v

 **anis. :** umurnya ane buat 5 tahun . kekecilan ya buat sifat kayak gituh, gue juga mikir gituh, tapi gue suka anak umur 5 tahun. mereka gemesin dan gampang ngaturnya jadi gue suka. mungkin si cadel bakal sadar shixun anaknya pas tahon gajah -.-" ya liat ajah deh sampai akhir cerita ya ^^

 **annisakkamjong :** wkwkkw, parnoan banget elu dek :'v wakakkak, iye iye ane pikir pikir lah. Liat respon yang laen selama cerita. Ending masih lama kok, tenang ajah xD plak

 **Jung Yeon Jae :** oh iya dums *o*)9 si cadel harus menderita, lebih menderita #asahpemes #mukapsikopat

 **bukan princess syahrini :** wakakkak :v iye bakalan ketemu next chapter say

 **PreciousPanda :** huhuhu, ini udeh apdet say :* thank you so much ye

 **Baby niz 137 :** hahha, gue mo ngaminin berat, mo nolak juga berat. gue sayang huntao sama chantao #maruk

 **MiOS :** Hahstag-nya bikin greget :'3 huhuhu, kyungsoo mah muka muka psikopat makanya pengen bunuh adeknya ndiri. kagak ngarti gue ibunya minho .-. gue kali ya ibunya :3 #greget

 **Yasota :** waaaakss :v hahha, lagi ramalan juga. kalo boleh jujur ye gue masih bingung nentuin endingnye liat respon kalian. .-.

 **YuRhachan :** emang harus dan butuh usaha yang lebih keras buat dapetin si semok :v

 **kyungie45 :** kayaknya gue author spesialis gantung :3 masak setiap buat cerita komentarnya banyak yang bilang gantung. oh liat ajah deh endingnya ye yang gak tahu chapter kapan akhirnya xD plak

 **jimtao :** hehhe, kalo masalah itu kayaknya bakalan agak sedikit lebih lama :3

 **taona39 :** ini next chapter :p

 **kanataruu :** lhah, elu ngapain nangis di wc kantor? T^T itu greget banget. ah mereka emang keliatan real ;;) thanks ya buat komentarnya ^^

 **Junhui Uke Centerikxx :** ini udah dilanjut beb :D maap ye lama


	10. Chapter 10

**~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Walaupun kita menyanyikan dua melodi, di tempat yang sama sekarang_**

 ** _Aku tahu kita akan menemukan sebuah jalan_**

 ** _Dimana kita seharusnya berada_**

 _(Minah – You and I)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao masuk ke dalam dengan nafas tercekat. Matanya berubah sendu bercampur dengan kerinduan dan kesedihan yang jelas. Ia berusaha keras untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar tersenyum, tapi rasanya berat sekali. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana melihat yang ada didepannya sekarang. Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan lembut, mencoba memberikan pengarahan pada wanita itu agar kuat dan memberikan peluang pada wanita itu untuk menghadapi ketakutannya.

"Pergilah." Suara lembut Chanyeol membuyarkan Zitao. Ia menatap pria itu dengan ludah yang terasa mengganjal ditenggorakannya. Mata pandanya memancarkan sedikit keraguan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan, mencoba menghapus sedikit keraguan yang dimiliki wanita itu.

Menarik nafas yang lebih dalam, Tao mencoba tersenyum tenang. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan dan melewati ini semua dengan mudah. Pria tinggi itu menatapnya menunggu, Tao menganggukan kepala mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya akan melakukannya sekarang. Dengan langkah pelan ia mencoba mendekat pada wanita tua yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang melamun memandangi jendela rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri yang sangat hebat, wanita tua ini biasanya yang selalu menguatkannya dulu tapi sekarang wanita tua ini terlihat begitu rapuh, benar – benar rapuh.

"Eomma." Dengan suara bergetar ia memanggilnya. Wanita tua itu terlihat membatu dalam diam, matanya memerah.

Setetes air mata tak Zitao sadari mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan turun membasahi pipinya. "Aku datang. Maafkan aku eomma .. karena membuatmu menunggu lama." Tak kuasa menahan air mata lebih lama lagi, bendungannya jebol. Air dari pelupuk matanya semakin membasahi pipinya. Dengan bibir semakin bergetar, ia berkata "Ini aku Zitao, eomma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa ia tak memberitahuku?!" Sehun terlihat begitu kesal, ia berjalan tergesa – gesa dari ruangannya diikuti oleh tuan Lee yang kesusahan menyamai langkah pria albino itu. Rahangnya terlihat kaku, tatapan dinginnya menajam.

"Kosongkan jadwal sekarang! Aku tidak ingin diganggu sama sekali hari ini. Jangan ikuti aku!"

Tuan Lee menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan hembusan nafas dalam lelah. Ia benar – benar lelah dengan sifat atasannya ini yang begitu seenaknya sendiri dan punya temperamen yang tinggi. Ia benar – benar kesal dengan atasannya ini, di saat jadwal benar – benar padat dan banyak sekali rapat atau pertemuan yang penting bagi perusahaan ia malah meyuruhnya mengosongkan jadwal karena masalah yang bahkan ia tak tahu besar kecilnya masalah tersebut. Yang ia tahu sehabis atasannya itu mengangkat telepon dari kakaknya, atasannya mulai menunjukkan gejala – gejala menyebalkan. Rahang mengeras, tatapan dinginnya semakin menajam dan meracau tak jelas menunjukkan emosinya. Kalau seperti ini ia bisa apa? Dia sadar dia hanyalah bawahan semata walaupun umurnya lebih tua dari Sehun.

Sehun semakin menjauh, dan lagi – lagi tuan Lee menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan banyak alasan mulai sekarang."

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

Sehun dengan tergesa – gesa masuk ke dalam kamar rawat inap ibunya.

Pria itu mengambil nafas sebentar, kemudian berkata "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" satu kalimat terlontar dari mulut tipis milik Sehun saat tiba di dalam, memandang kesal bercampur tak habis pikir.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan langsung menatap Sehun bingung, tak terkecuali Zitao yang sedang menyuapi nyonya Oh. Tangan lentik milik Zitao menghentikan kegiatannya sambil menatap Sehun bingung dan heran.

"Hah ya Ampun Sehun, adikku tersayang. Kau tak perlu sepanik itu. Kita sudah tahu kalau kau yang menemukannya. Zitao menceritakannya dengan sangat jelas. Jadi kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi." Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun dan berdiri didepannya mencoba menggoda adiknya ini.

"Terima kasih telah menemukannya. Aku benar – benar berterima kasih." Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun dengan hangat. Sehun tersenyum smirk menang. "Pada akhirnya kau tak akan berhasil membunuhku noona." Goda Sehun.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum tak habis pikir. "Ya, mungkin tak akan terjadi. Tapi keingininanku masih besar kau tahu." Wanita yang tingginya sedadanya itu memainkan alisnya mencoba menggoda balik.

"Bagus. Kita lihat saja." Ujar Sehun menanggapi, kemudian berjalan mendekati ibunya. "Bagaimana kabarmu eomma?" tanya Sehun dengan tersenyum dan diakhiri dengan lirikan pada Zitao yang duduk manis disamping ibunya.

Nyonya Oh tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu kau akan berhasil menemukannya. Terima kasih nak." Ucapan tulus ibunya berikan padanya penuh dengan kehangatan. "Senang melihat senyum eomma lagi. Aku sudah kehabisan akal karena tak melihat senyum itu lagi. Jangan sakit lagi eomma. Aku menyayangimu." Sehun memeluk dan mencium pipi ibunya dengan sayang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tersenyum haru, termasuk Zitao.

"Appa benar – benar berterima kasih padamu. Kau membawanya kembali. Aku tahu itu sangat sulit bagimu. Tapi kau melakukannya. Kau benar – benar membuatku bangga nak." Tuan Oh tersenyum hangat pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih appa. Aku senang melakukannya." Jawab Sehun tulus.

Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berpenampilan elegant sambil membawa sekeranjang buah yang dibungkus dengan rapi. Luhan membungkuk sebentar kemudian berkata dengan tersenyum, "Maaf atas keterlambatanku. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku tadi~" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya melihat semua orang diam menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh menurutnya. "Euh, apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" dengan agak kikuk Luhan bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, mereka semua tersenyum dan tertawa geli. "Tidak, kau datang di saat yang tepat anakku. Senang keluarga kita berkumpul kembali." Tuan Oh memeluk hangat Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tertawa geli. "Kalian semua membuatku takut." Komentar Luhan dengan agak kesal dan dengan nada bercanda.

Luhan meletakkan keranjang buahnya di meja, kemudian tersenyum pada Zitao ramah. "Senang melihatmu kembali."

Mata panda milik Zitao melebar, dirinya diam tertegun mendengar kalimat yang baru keluar dari mulut cherry milik wanita bermata rusa yang menatapnya hangat. Tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan itu berhasil membuat hatinya bergetar bahagia.

"Aku senang kau kembali Zi." Ujar Luhan sambil memeluk Tao hangat hingga membuat wanita panda itu agak kaget, tapi kemudian kekagetannya berubah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan yang terkira bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan seberapa bahagianya dirinya. Dia benar – benar bahagia bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga ini, ditambah lagi perlakuan mereka benar – benar hangat, terlebih lagi Luhan Dan Sehun. Bagaimana ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bahagia? Inilah keluarga yang ia nanti – nantikan dari dulu, dan akhirnya terjadi. Ya walaupun sekarang posisinya bukan lagi nyonya Oh. Tapi setidaknya ia bersyukur karena mereka selalu membuka tangan mereka lebar – lebar untuknya. Ia benar – benar bersyukur pada Tuhan. Ternyata pertemuan mereka tidak begitu semenakutkan yang ia bayangkan. Ia pikir mungkin saja keluarga Oh akan sangat marah padanya karena tak menepati janjinya yang akan tetap mengabari atau bermain ke rumah mereka walaupun dia dan Sehun sudah berpisah, tapi ternyata tidak, mereka menyambutnya penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Aku merindukanmu Zi." Suara pelan wanita bermata rusa itu terdengar mengalun begitu lembut ditelinganya hingga sampai ke relung hatinya.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu eonnie." Dengan sedikit tergagap Tao membalasnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Zitao. "Maafkan aku Zi. Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memaafkan aku. Tapi biarkan aku menebus semua salahku untukmu lewat maaf ini. Aku benar – benar meminta maaf padamu." Luhan mengatakannya penuh dengan penyesalan, bahkan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya saat mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada eonnie kalau aku di posisi eonnie mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? Eonnie tak perlu meminta maaf lagi."

"Lihatlah. Betapa tak berubahnya dirimu? Aku iri denganmu kau tahu." Luhan memandang Zitao dengan tersenyum dan Tao membalasnya dengan tersenyum pula. "Terima kasih."

"Aku begitu senang melihat kalian seperti ini. Bisakah besok aku pulang ke rumah?" canda nyonya Oh.

"Hahhah, tentu eomma. Mungkin sekarang eomma bisa pulang. Bagaimana? Apa aku perlu menghubungi dokter Lee sekarang? Atau kita pulang diam – diam saja?" timpal Jongin membalas candaan mertuanya.

"Hahah. Apa kau gila suamiku? Eomma ini akan pulang sebenarnya karena akan digantikan. Sehun kan yang akan mengantikan eomma di ranjang sana?"

"Lihat? Kau benar – benar terobsesi untuk membunuhku." ujar Sehun dengan memutar matanya malas.

"Itu benar eonnie. Aku juga sebenarnya setuju denganmu. Sehun itu terlalu rajin bekerja sampai – sampai ia tak pernah memikirkan kesehatannya, jarang sekali ia berolahraga dan jarang makan yang sehat. Lebih baik dia yang menggantikan eomma di ranjang ini? Jadi kesehatannya terpantau." Luhan mulai ikut – ikutan. Sehun melirik tajam istrinya.

"Kenapa? Itu benar kan?" istrinya malah tak takut sama sekali ia tatap seperti itu.

"Ah seharusnya bukan Sehun yang disana, tapi appa saja." Sontak saja perkataan tuan Oh yang terdengar seperti serius itu membuat semua orang langsung menatap tuan Oh kaget.

"Kenapa? Ada apa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Ayah, apa kau bersungguh – sunguh dengan ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Kyungsoo tak habis pikir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Selama eomma kalian berada di ranjang sana. Yang kalian perhatikan hanya eomma saja, dimana perhatian kalian pada appa?"

"Aaaaah appa, ini perhatian Kyungsoo pada appa." Wanita bermata bulat itu langsung memeluk ayahnya bermanja – manja disana dengan tertawa geli membuat semua orang tertawa melihatnya, tak terkecuali Zitao. Tak sengaja ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.50. Itu artinya shiftnya akan masuk 10 menit lagi. Ia harus segera kembali sekarang. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, ia berdiri sambil berkata "Ma-maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus bekerja setelah ini."

"Secepat itu?" tanya nyonya Oh dengan raut wajah sedih. Tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Oh. "Tak bisakah kau lebih lama tinggal disini?" tanya nyonya Oh lagi seperti tak rela dengan kepergian wanita itu.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "jangan bersedih eomma, aku akan menjengukmu lagi besok."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum mengerti. "Aku akan menunggumu. Jangan lupakan itu." Ucapan nyonya Oh yang kekanakan itu membuat Tao tersenyum geli, ia menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Iya, aku tidak akan melupakannya eomma."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi pergi dulu semuanya." Zitao membungkukkan tubuhnya pada semua orang yang ada disana, berpamitan dengan mereka. Setelah berpamitan, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun belum sempat tangannya membuka pintu, Luhan menahannya. "Zizi."

"Iya?" Tao mengarahkan pandangannya ke Luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

"Biarkan Sehun mengantarmu." Tangan mungil milik Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar mendekat pada Zitao membuat semua orang kaget bahkan Sehun sendiri tak kalah kaget.

"Tapi eonnie, aku bekerja di~" belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan memotongnya telak. Wanita bermata rusa itu menarik tangan Sehun dan ia letakkan di tangan milik Zitao hingga membuat mereka saling berpandangan.

"Suamiku, tolong antarkan Zizi ya." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sehun. Melihat mereka berdua malah menatapnya heran dan bingung akhirnya membuat Luhan kesal juga. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Zizi akan bekerja Sehun. Jangan membuatnya terlambat!" dengan tak sabaran Luhan mendorong mereka berdua untuk keluar dari ruangan. Setelah mereka berdua melewati pintu, segera saja Luhan menutup pintu kamar secepat mungkin hingga membuat semua orang menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka berdua berbicara. Aku pikir mereka berdua butuh bicara secara privasi. Apa kalian tak ingin Zizi kembali lagi ke keluarga kita? Seperti dulu?" Luhan tampak mengatakannya dengan tulus, bahkan senyumannya tak pudar sama sekali, seperti tak ada beban sama sekali mengatakannya sehingga membuat semua orang tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

Rasanya Tao benar – benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas. Udaranya seperti tercekat dimana – mana. Jantungnya seperti memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa ia mempunyai penyakit jantung sekarang? Ia bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran. Rasanya detak jantungnya membuat kegugupan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya.

Tangannya bersama dengan tangan milik Sehun. Saling bertautan dalam satu waktu dan ruangan. Rasanya otaknya sudah tak bisa diajak untuk berpikir lebih jernih lagi. Ia lupa segalanya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya bersama dengan pria tinggi yang ada didepannya sekarang. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan hebat seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia pernah berpikir bagaimana rasanya digandeng oleh tangan kekar miliki Sehun, dan sekarang ia merasakannya. Rasanya begitu hebat, seperti dirinya akan meleleh saja.

Tangan milik Sehun begitu lebar dan agak kasar, tapi terasa begitu nyaman, hangat dan terasa seperti memberikan sentuhan ajaib. Sebenarnya genggamannya hampir sama dengan milik Chanyeol, sama – sama lebar dan hangat. Tapi genggaman milik Chanyeol hanya memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam hatinya. Sedangkan milik Sehun bukan hanya memberikan sebuah kehangatan dan kenyamanan saja, namun ia juga memberikan sebuah aliran listrik yang membuat hatinya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan anehnya itu membuatnya kecanduan. Ia senang ketika darahnya berdesir hebat dan membuatnya gugup bukan main. Ia suka perasaan seperti itu. Ia benar – benar menyukainya.

"Kau bekerja di ruangan apa?" mata obsidian itu menatapnya penuh tanya dan tajam seperti biasa, mata dingin yang selalu membiusnya. Bibirnya tak terasa bergerak dengan kelu, seperti kesulitan dalam mengungkapkan.

"Di-di ruang Anyelir, belok kiri setelah ini." Akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun terdengar aneh.

"Ayo berlari." Suara dingin itu memerintahnya cepat dan ia merasakan tangannya semakin digenggam erat oleh Sehun, kemudian menariknya dalam pelarian yang begitu mendebarkan. "Kenapa harus berlari? Kau tahu di rumah sakit kita tak boleh berlarian oppa?" ujarnya mengingatkan melihat orang – orang yang memandang mereka heran dan juga jengkel namun diabaikan oleh pria itu membuat dirinya hanya diam dan ikut berlari tanpa tahu alasan yang jelas, bahkan ia tak tahu apapun tentang alasannya sedikitpun. Dan ia sepertinya tak memerlukan alasan apapun itu, yang ia tahu hanya dirinya dan Sehun, tak ada yang lain.

Nafasnya tersengal – sengal setelah pelarian tadi. Ia mencoba bernafas dengan normal sambil menatap Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja. Di otaknya muncul sebuah pertanyaan, "Ada apa? Kenapa berlari?" tanyanya di tengah nafas yang masih belum normal.

Dengan tatapan datar, pria itu menjawab, "aku hanya kurang berolahraga."

Jawaban yang membuat kening Zitao berkedut bingung, melihat fisik pria itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Jika Sehun adalah dirinya yang jarang sekali berolahraga, pria itu pasti nafasnya sekarang sudah tersengal – sengal seperti dirinya. Keraguan menyeliputi dirinya. Ia ragu itu bukan alasan utama pria didepannya ini mengajaknya berlari.

"Cepat masuk. Kau akan terlambat. Aku kembali sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu, pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Zitao yang menatapnya tersadar. Benar. Sehun mengajaknya berlari karena dia takut dirinya akan terlambat. Bolehkah dia terlalu percaya diri sekarang? Sebuah senyum malu mengembang di wajah Zitao. "Terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum smirk senang, tanpa menolehkan atau membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita itu. "Hubungi aku saat kau sudah selesai bekerja. Aku tak ingin kau melupakannya lagi. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya sama sekali yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius mempelajari data – data pasien yang ada dimejanya, merasa lelah terlalu lama berkutat dengan data Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Memejamkan matanya sebentar dengan menghirup nafas sepelan mungkin agar oksigen dapat masuk ke semua tubuhnya. Bersantai seperti ini malah mengingatkannya pada Zitao, wanita bermata panda yang kalem dan selalu berkata dengan nada lembut. Apakah wanita itu baik – baik saja saat ia meninggalkannya ketika bertemu dengan keluarganya tadi? Ia tahu Zitao wanita yang rapuh dan penakut, tapi jika ia tak meninggalkannya ketakutan wanita itu akan terus bersarang didalamnya. Ia tak akan berani menghadapi ketakutannya jika dirinya berada disana. Lagipula dengan adanya Chanyeol disana, Chanyeol ragu apakah Zitao berani melepaskan tangannya. Ia yakin wanita itu akan bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, meminta perlindungan dari ketakutannya. Benar – benar wanita penakut.

Merasa khawatir mungkin saja Zitao tak bisa melawan ketakutannya dengan baik membuat Chanyeol akhirnya melirik jam dinding, ia mendesah kecewa, ini sudah jam kerja wanita itu dan Chanyeol akan susah menghubungi wanita itu, cara tercepat hanya menemuinya secara langsung. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Wanita itu pasti akan menghindarinya atau bahkan mengusirnya secara halus, selalu seperti itu. Wanita itu terlalu takut dan berhati – hati dengan hubungan mereka hanya karena status mereka yang terlampau jauh, Zitao hanya seorang janda beranak satu yang berkerja sebagai tukang bersih dan dirinya? Pria mapan yang bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit yang terkenal di Seoul. Terlalu jauh bagi Zitao, wanita itu selalu mengatakannya berulang – ulang ketika Chanyeol ingin atau saat menemuinya di jam kerja. Wanita itu benar – benar terlalu memikirkannya. Padahal dirinya tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua. Status tak akan merubah cintanya padanya, walaupun serendah apapun wanita itu jika dia memang mencintainya kenapa tidak?

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ia melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Eomma?" gumamnya agak kaget, kemudian mengangkat telepon. "Halo~" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya mendengar suara berisik dari ibunya.

 _"_ _Chan-nie? Kau bilang pada eomma kalau kau akan membawa calon istrimu?! Mana? Sampai sekarang kau tak membawanya kemari?! Bahkan kau tak pulang ke rumah! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disana nak?"_

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengar penuturan beruntun dari ibunya. "Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali eomma." Komentar Chanyeol senang.

 _"_ _Bukan begitu, hanya saja eomma tak sabar melihatnya. Apakah dia cantik? Pintar? Sopan? Dan kau tahu bukan maksud eomma?"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar begitu frustasi padanya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dia cantik, pintar dan juga sopan. Eomma pasti akan menyukainya, percaya padaku." Ia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum penuh arti memandang foto yang ada dimejanya, foto Zitao bersama dengan dirinya saat mereka berdua pergi ke taman kota bersama Shixun. Ngomong – ngomong foto itu yang mengambil adalah Shixun, oleh karena itu di dalam foto tidak ada Shixun. Zitao terlihat malu di depan kamera, padahal Chanyeol sudah tersenyum dengan lebar. Mengingat bagaimana foto itu diambil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Zitao benar – benar menantu idaman ibunya kan?

 _"_ _Baiklah. Bawa cepat dia kemari. Ayahmu juga sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Jangan terlalu lama memilih waktu, eomma tahu kau sibuk. Tapi luangkanlah sedikit. Apa kau mengerti itu nak?"_

"Iya eomma. Aku mengerti. Bersabarlah. Tentu saja aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuk kesana bersama dengannya. Eomma tenang saja ya." Mencoba menenangkan ibunya dengan sabar.

 _"_ _Bagus kalau begitu. Eomma menyayangimu."_

"Aku juga menyayangimu eomma."

Dan panggilan berakhir. Ia letakkan ponselnya dan merebahkan dirinya kembali ke punggung kursi sambil memandang fotonya bersama Zitao dengan senyum yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun melambaikan tangannya pada Eunsoo dan bibinya Eunsoo yang tersenyum padanya dari dalam mobil. Shixun melebarkan senyumannya, kemudian setelah mobil itu menjauh wajah Shixun berubah menjadi sedih bercampur iba. "Kasihan sekali." Ujarnya melihat mobil yang semakin menjauh dan bahkan hampir tak terlihat dari jangkauan mata Shixun.

Matahari yang semakin meredup membuat Shixun sadar kalau ia harus bergegas pulang sekarang, apalagi di apartemennya tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk pulang. Sesampainya di rumah ia segera mengunci pintu dan meletakkan tasnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi. Beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi sambil bernyanyi dengan nada yang belepotan akhirnya Shixun keluar dengan memakai handuk. Mengganti pakaian, kemudian keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton tv sebentar. Merasa bosan dengan acara yang ia tonton, akhirnya Shixun memutuskan untuk mematikan tv. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, begitu sepi pikirnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan?"

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya melewati jalanan malam yang ramai. Bajunya kini tak rapi, rambutnya terlihat agak kusut, namun wajahnya tak terlihat lelah sama sekali padahal seharian bekerja. Ia tepikan mobilnya ketika sudah sampai di kawasan apartemen milik Zitao.

Ia masukkan kode kunci rumah wanita itu dengan santai, tak perlu bertanya kenapa Chanyeol mengetahuinya? Jawabannya adalah pria itu memaksa Zitao memberikannya dengan alasan jika terjadi sesuatu maka dia bisa membantu dengan cepat. Alasan yang sedikit gamang sebenarnya, tapi wanita itu percaya saja. Lagipula Chanyeol adalah pria baik – baik dan Zitao mempercayainya. Pria itu tak akan membuat sesuatu yang diluar batasannya.

Saat pria itu masuk ke dalam, ia langsung disambut oleh pekikan riang dari Shixun yang kemudian berlari memeluknya. "Ahjussi! Kau datang!" pekiknya riang. Ia memandang anak laki – laki yang tingginya sepaha miliknya dengan terkekeh. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku kesepian ahjussi." Shixun melepas pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Ibumu akan pulang setengah jam lagi."

"Kenapa ahjussi tidak pulang bersama dengan eomma?" tanya Shixun dengan agak kesal.

"Sssssssssst!" Chanyeol langsung meletakkan satu jarinya di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan bahwa yang akan ia sampaikan pada anak kecil itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang sangat besar. Ia sejajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu, "ini rahasia."

"Apa?" Shixun langsung bertanya, tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan pada eomma-mu."

"Kejutan?! Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran dengan mata polosnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian memasang wajah berpikir ragu. "Ahjussi tentu akan memberitahumu, tapi.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat anak kecil itu semakin penasaran. "Tapi apa?! Tapi apa?!"

"Tapi jika kau mau membantuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao melirik gugup Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya dengan senyum tipis tenang mengembang. Ada apa dengan pria dingin ini? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Dulu pria ini begitu membencinya, bahkan ia selalu memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Tak ada kehangatan sama sekali dalam matanya dulu. Tapi sekarang? Pria ini terasa begitu hangat dan dekat dengan dirinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang asing dan aneh yang ia rasakan selain itu. Sesuatu itu lebih mengarah ke perasaan. Entahlah, ia tak bisa menjabarkannya dan ia masih bingung perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sadar Sehun sekarang berubah, pria ini mungkin masih bersikap dingin seperti biasa, tapi ada waktu dimana Sehun terasa begitu hangat dan ia menyukainya. Karena sejak dulu ia memang berharap Sehun yang seperti ini, terlihat dingin namun hangat. Sayang sekali, saat ia masih berstatus sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun, pria itu masih menjadi sebagai pribadi yang dingin luar dalam. Mengingatnya cukup bisa membuat ulu hatinya terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Apa ada sesuatu ... yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sehun.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau begitu gugup?" Zitao langsung membuang muka sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, salah tingkah tepatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa Sehun mengetahuinya? Apa terlihat dengan jelas? Bodoh sekali, Sehun pasti melihatnya begitu gugup. Itu memalukan. Benar – benar memalukan dan ia tak berani menatap pria itu sekarang. Tak ada jalan keluar selain merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil berdoa agar malam ini cepat berlalu.

"Zi."

"Ya?" ia mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sehun yang menatapnya intens. Ada apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan?

"Maaf."

Pria ini langsung memeluknya erat tanpa memberikan celah dirinya untuk mengelak.

Ia membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara berat itu mengatakan dengan dalam dan penuh penyesalan. Ia diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kata maaf milik Sehun seperti terpahat di tembok besar hatinya yang memang sudah penuh dengan nama Sehun. Ditambah lagi pelukan hangat erat dan punggung lebar milik pria ini semakin membuatnya membatu dalam posisinya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

Suara pria ini terdengar bergetar. Apa dia menangis?

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat tersakiti atas sikapku dulu padamu. Aku menyesalinya."

Entah kenapa air matanya mulai turun mendengarkan setiap kata yang terdengar begitu penuh penyesalan.

"Aku mengabaikanmu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku membentakmu. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Aku menyakitimu. Maaf. Aku dulu terlalu membencimu. Aku benar – benar minta maaf Zi. Aku menyesal."

"Kau satu – satunya wanita yang tak pernah menyerah. Kau selalu bersabar. Kau memberikan semua perhatianmu padaku. Kau memberikan segalanya. Cinta, kasih sayang bahkan juga dirimu. Aku begitu bodoh melepasmu."

"Aku hidup dalam penyesalan selama ini. Aku merasa sesuatu dalam diriku ada yang hilang ketika kau pergi. Dan aku sadar, ternyata dirimu sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Kau bukan lagi wanita pengganggu hubungan antara aku dan Luhan. Kau seseorang yang entah sudah berapa lama menjadi spesial dan menempati ruang dihatiku. Aku merindukan senyumanmu yang tak pernah menuntut untuk kebahagiannya sendiri. Aku merindukan tangan mungil yang selalu memberikanku segalanya padaku. Aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya semuanya berubah menjadi dirimu."

Zitao mendengarkan dalam tangisan diam. Air matanya terus menetes dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku karena telah melepasmu. Cinta yang selalu kau berikan padaku, aku mengabaikannya. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluarkan untukku? Aku minta maaf Zi."

"Surat terakhirmu membuatku sadar bahwa keputusanku untuk melepasmu adalah kesalahan terbesar. Seharusnya aku lebih bersabar dan mencoba belajar untuk mengetahui isi hatiku yang sebenarnya. Aku dibutakan oleh kebencianku padamu hingga tak menyadari dirimu sudah masuk ke dalam hatiku. Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Setiap hari aku hidup dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal. Bayanganmu selalu ada dalam benakku. Setiap hari aku bertanya – tanya apakah dirimu baik – baik saja, dimana kau tinggal dan apakah hidupmu lebih baik dari dulu. Dan sekarang aku bersamamu. Aku bersyukur sekali pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku denganmu Zi. Aku minta maaf, benar – benar minta maaf atas sikapku yang selalu menyakitimu. Tapi aku sadar, kesalahanku tak akan sepadan dengan kata maaf. Maafkan aku."

Zitao menatap Sehun yang ternyata menangis seperti dirinya. Ia terhenyak melihatnya, ia tak pernah melihat Sehun seperti ini. Pria ini terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Maafkan aku atas keegoisanku. Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu padamu."

"Yang kau katakan dalam suratmu. Itu benar kan?"

Ia bisa mendengar terdapat sedikit keraguan dalam suaranya. Zitao tetap diam. Ia tak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan ini.

Ia semakin membisu sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya ketika pria itu berkata, "Awan ini tak kemana – mana. Hujan terus turun. Aku pikir aku akan mencoba menghubungimu. Dan aku berharap bahwa kau mendapatkan pesan ini. Bahwa aku meninggalkan untukmu. Karena aku benci bahwa kau pergi tanpa mendengar kata – kata yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Dan aku berharap kau menemukannya, apa yang kau cari. Dan semua yang kau impikan. Aku berharap kau senang dimanapun kau berada. Hidupmu harus lebih baik. Dan tidak ada yang berubah. Juga perasaanku. Apakah aku harus menggantung di sekitar dan menunggu selamanya? Kata – kata terakhir yang akan ku katakan. Aku akan pergi untukmu."

Itu suratnya untuk Sehun dulu. Air matanya semakin turun walaupun tak ada isakan yang terdengar, hatinya bukan terasa sakit hanya saja ia merasa luluh.

"Aku selalu membacanya ketika aku mengingatmu. Karena terlalu sering membacanya, setiap kata dan bentuknya aku hafal. Tulisan rapi yang ditulis dengan dihiasi beberapa tetesan air mata. Aku benar kan? Kau selalu meninggalkan kenanganmu dimana – mana. Bahkan disuratmu juga."

"Ya awan ini memang tak kemana – mana. Hujang memang terus turun. Seperti penyesalanku, maafkan aku karena baru menyadari tentang berharganya dirimu. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Maaf karena memaksamu untuk pergi. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa kebencianku padamu. Dan ya aku mendapatkan pesanmu ini, dan aku mendapati diriku benar – benar orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Maafkan aku."

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tak menemui dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi. Maafkan aku pergi tanpa mendengar kata – kata yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Tapi kita bertemu lagi kan?" pria itu mencoba tersenyum walaupun dalam tetesan air mata yang membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Aku menemukannya, apa yang kucari. Dan semua yang kuimpikan. Tapi maaf membuatmu kecewa, aku tidak begitu senang dimanapun aku berada dan hidup lebih baik seperti yang kau harapkan. Karena yang kucari dan yang kuimpikan adalah dirimu. Dan sekarang kita bertemu setelah bertahun – tahun. Apa kau tahu aku hampir kehilangan harapanku. Tapi kau sekarang disini. Maaf baru menyadari perasaanku setelah selama ini. Maaf baru membalasnya."

"Sekarang, yang ingin kupastikan padamu adalah~" Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, menatap lebih dalam lagi dengan pandangan sendu pada mata pandanya. "Apakah perasaanmu masih tidak berubah? Seperti yang kau tulis disuratmu?"

Masih saling menatap dalam diam, Sehun menunggu jawaban dari Zitao dan Zitao sendiri sedang bergelut dengan kebingungan tanpa sadar. "Perasaanku ..." suara rendah Zitao menggantung bimbang, ia kalut dan pandangan matanya menurun. Terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Melihat kebimbangan wanita ini, Sehun berkata, "Aku tahu, ini tak akan mudah." Zitao secara spontan langsung kembali menatap Sehun.

"Tapi ayo kita memastikannya bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Entah bagaimana caranya, bibir kenyal pria itu sudah berada di atas bibirnya. Memagutnya dengan lembut membuat matanya terpejam menikmati segala sensasi yang selalu ia harapkan pada pria ini dulu. Seperti terkena sengatan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya langsung melemas dan kemudian merespon setiap ciuman yang memabukkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Tinggallah di dalam memori diantara (kejadian) saat itu_**

 ** _Yang tersisa pada ujung tangan di dalam kehangatan_**

 ** _Yang mungkin kamu miliki_**

 ** _Wajahmu, aromamu_**

(Jin - Gone)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Shixun menatap makanan yang ada di meja kecil itu dengan pandangan berbeda, Shixun dengan pandangan jenuh dan lelah, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu dan bertanya – tanya.

Shixun menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. "Eomma masih belum pulang juga!" gerutu Shixun yang sudah mulai lelah menunggu. Bahkan anak itu sudah mengantuk sekali. Ia telungkupkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata kecilnya, kepalanya sudah terasa berat.

Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, mencoba menghibur anak itu. "Iya kau benar, mungkin kita harus memakannya sekarang." Dengan nada yang dibuat ceria akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memakan masakannya tanpa menunggu Zitao lebih lama lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin makan lagi. Aku ingin tidur. Lagipula kata eomma tidak baik setelah makan langsung tidur." Dengan menguap anak itu menatapnya dengan wajah yang benar – benar mengantuk hingga membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

Zitao memasukkan password rumahnya, kemudian setelah kuncinya terbuka ia segera masuk ke dalam. Bersandar di pintu sebentar memikirkan hal – hal yang terjadi tadi. Ia menarik nafas dan segera mencari keberadaan anaknya. Anaknya pasti sudah tidur mengingat ia pulang jam sebelas. Apakah anaknya sudah makan tadi? Ia benar – benar lupa dan merasa bersalah juga menyesal karena menelantarkan anaknya sendirian. Ia harap Shixun tadi sudah membuat makannya sendiri. Ia bersyukur di kulkas ada banyak makanan, kalau tidak ia semakin menyalahkan dirinya. Ibu macam apa dia ini?

Masuk ke dalam kamar Shixun, ia langsung membatu melihat Chanyeol tengah tidur bersama dengan Shixun, pria itu memeluk anaknya dalam tidurnya dan pria itu masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya. Berarti pria itu bersama dengan Shixun setelah ia selesai bekerja. Jadi pria itu sudah berada disini lama ya? Mengingat jam kerja pria itu sampai jam 8 malam. Kenapa melihat pemandangan dan kenyataan itu ulu hatinya terasa nyeri? Rasa bersalah mulai merasuki dirinya. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan ragu untuk mendekati mereka. Menaruh tasnya dan kemudian melepaskan jaketnya, ia ikut berbaring di sebelah Shixun sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian. Pandang sayang dan penuh kasih ia berikan pada anaknya, mengelus – elus surai hitam milik anaknya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian menatap Chanyeol, entah kenapa senyumannya menghilang digantikan dengan pandangan merasa bersalah dan takut. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit – langit kamar. Ia bertanya – tanya, bagaimana perasaannya sekarang sebenarnya. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk memilih?

Ia belum memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Pria itu memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir dan memastikan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Pria itu bilang dia akan bersabar untuk menunggu. Sehun, pria yang dicintainya dari dulu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta yang selalu menyakitinya dan selalu membuatnya menangis dalam kesendiriannya, cinta yang selalu mengajarkannya untuk bersabar dan bertahan. Cinta yang dulunya bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun sekarang pria itu membalasanya. Pria itu menyatakan perasaannya setelah selama ini dengan pengakuan yang menyentuh hati. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Cintanya pada pria itu adalah cinta pelarian. Cinta yang mengharapkan kesembuhan dari cinta lamanya dengan cinta milik pria itu yang banyaknya tak bisa dihitung. Cinta milik Chanyeol selalu menyertainya di setiap saat, hanya saja sepertinya masih belum bisa menggantikan cintanya pada Sehun. Tapi cinta pria itu selalu menguatkannya dan menemaninya dalam susah maupun senang. Siapa yang akan ia pilih?

Di saat – saat ia berpikir, ia merasakan tangannya disentuh, dan kemudian ia menyadari sentuhan itu berubah menjadi sebuah genggaman. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan senyuman dan mata yang sipit.

"Kau pulang. Selamat datang di rumah." Ucap laki – laki itu dengan suara serak membuat Zitao tersenyum tipis. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Chanyeol ditangannya semakin mengerat. Ia melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau lelah. Selamat malam nona Huang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dengkuran halus milik Chanyeol dan Shixun yang terdengar di telinga Zitao. Ia tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, kemudian semakin menautkan tangannya pada tangan Chanyeol. "Selamat malam juga tuan Park."

Ia tak ingin terlalu kalut dengan pikirannnya, biarkan ia menikmati waktu yang ada. Seiring waktu pasti ia akan menemukan jawabannya, siapa yang akan ia pilih.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pertama - tama maaf ngaret ye :(**

 **Ane sibuk kuliah dan kalo ada waktu senggang jarang gunain buat nerusin ep-ep. Sekali lagi maaf ye.**

 **Tambah kesini kayaknya bakalan jarang update ane. So please be patient okay :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **anis.** : maap ngaret updatenya. tim huntao nih :* sekali lagi maap ya buat nunggu, sampek review 2 kali :')

 **snowna** : ini udah dilanjut kan ya ^^

 **pranawuland** : adegan ene-ene itu apaan coeg xD gue ngakak njir.

 **PandaARMYEXOL** : udeh say :v

 **Ammi Gummy** : baru liat komentar, itu belum baca udeh ngakak gaje gue. ini komentar pajang bener ada angkanya juga udah kayak pasal hukum xD lol. wkwkkwk ya liat ajah deh perkembangan ajah. mungkin bisa chantao, mungkin juga bisa huntao. ini gak update kilat :'v maap

 **zwolftazha** : maksudnya gak dikasih kesempatan review? oh hehe kayaknya sarannya bagus tuh *o* gak kepikiran sama sekali lhoh. pengennya sih aku sehun tau dengan cara ... #dirahasiakan xD plak

 **pingki huang** : heheh, aku jadi malu bacanya :'v makasih banyak juga yak

 **JiminVivi** : ini udeh ketemu pan ? :p

 **taona39** : ini next chapter :v

 **ajib4ff** : naik lepel :v lhah elu pikir kripik maichi ape xD plak. ini udeh naek lepel pan?

 **dae** : dipertimbangkan kok sarnnya, tenang ajah. bwahahha xD iye iye ane tahu. lama sangat gue updatenya x.x maap

 **Yasota** : gue perimbangin kok tenang ajah say :*

 **SkyKin9** : hmmmm .. bisa dipertimbangkan kok #ngangguk2gakjelas

 **bukan princess syahrini** : wah suppoter Chantao nih :v lhah minta momen huntao yang manis manis kayak l* mineral xD lol

 **YuRhachan** : selalu salah paham mereka x.x

 **laylaazkia** : bagus bagus! gue suka komentarnya :v entah kenapa gue merasa elu ngetiknya dengan sepenuh hati dan penuh gejolak xD lol

 **Rhy TaemZi** : jiaaaaah :v tim putih ni. nerima apa adanya :p

 **jung** : hmmm .. tetep dipertimbangkan :v

 **key** : tenang ajah, bisa dipertimbangkan kok *o*

 **guest** : oh gituh ya? ya bisa dibuat pertimbangan lah :v

 **yiPanda** : jiaaah tim Huntao :v wkwkkw ini udah dilanjut

 **giyoungie28** : ini juga tim Huntao dateng xD ngakak, ini komentar ngebet banget. lhah masak gue ampek bulanan sih updatenya #ditabokreader shixun ketemu luhan?

 **PreciousPanda** : bwhahah, gue ngakak baca kalimat terkahir elu, kayaknya elu seneng banget sehun terluka :v

 **cici fu** : bakal ketemu, next chapter mungkin atau next chapternya lagi xD plak

 **Aiko Vallery** : iya makasih banyak ya :D maap lama updatenya

 **kanataruu** : ini beneran komentar paling lembut dan sopan dan juga menyentuh hati yang gue temuin xD plak. ya bisa dipertimbangkan lah :v

 **hztao** : bwahahah xD gue salah paham akut nih :'v wah gue minta maap banget ye udah nganggep elu cowok xD lol. hahha, gak juga. kadang - kadang gue makek 'ane' biasanya gue lagi saklek kalo pakek begonoan. #ketahuan :v

 **annisakkamjong** : hahahha, tebakan elu bikin gue cenut - cenut xD lol

 **DobiPanda** : terngenes?! APA! gue berat dan nista banget bacanya xD plak. oh etnang ajah, pendapat kan umum .. tenang bisa dipertimbangkan kok ^^

 **MiOS** : bwahhaha ngakak bacanya, apalagi pas bagian atit atit ama cute (cuma temen) dapet istilah baru lagi gue :v thanks ye

 **Junhui Uke Centerikxx** : lhah elu nape review-nya di chapter 8? udeh baca chapter 9 belon?.-.

 **jimtao** : maap banget :'v sehun di chapter ini belon tahu kalo Shixun anaknya, maaf Anda harus coba lagi #ditabok

 **Baby niz 137** : bisa dipertimbangkan :'v

 **Ini udeh selesai pan? gak ade yang ketinggalan pa? ini gue mikirnya review kapan selesai? gue udeh gatel pengen mencet submit document terus ngepost xD plak #gaksabaran**

 **Haha, sampai jumpa di next chapter semua #pelukkecupciumbasahatuatu**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Meskipun "aku ingin dicintai" di jalanku sendiri, ini memenuhiku, tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu_**

 ** _Aku hanya punya perasaan bahwa aku tak akan pernah melihatmu lagi..._**

 ** _Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu, tapi aku tak menemukan kata yang tepat_**

 ** _Mungkin ini baik untukku jika aku berbohong, tapi aku tak bisa bilang "jangan pergi"_**

 _(Halcali – Long Kiss Goodbye)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao melirik kalender yang ada di meja kecil, sinar matanya berubah menjadi redup. Enam hari sudah berlalu setelah pernyataan Sehun dan ia masih belum menentukan pilihannya sampai sekarang. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bayangan siapa yang akan ia pilih. Ini sudah hampir seminggu dan ia masih belum bisa memilih. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Ini terlalu sulit pikirnya.

Ia memekik tertahan sambil membuka matanya ketika merasakan dagu seseorang bersandar dipundaknya, kemudian ia merasakan sebuah pelukan erat dipinggangnya.

"Kenapa begitu kaget hn?" tak perlu berpikir panjang ia-pun tahu siapa pemilik suara bass yang dalam ini.

"Kapan kau ada disini?" Zitao balik bertanya.

"Sekitar 5 menit yang lalu aku sampai disini. Berdiri dibelakangmu dan kau tak menyadarinya. Apa yang kau pikirkan heh?" suaranya berubah menjadi nada merajuk. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya seolah – olah Chanyeol berada didepannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, padahal tidak sama sekali.

"Maaf." Satu kata keluar dari mulutnya setelah diam beberapa lama.

"Akhir – akhir ini kau senang sekali melamun? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak!" bantahnya cepat – cepat membuat Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya ragu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku harap kau tak lupa dengan acara besok malam." Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai.

Kerutan kening halus tampak di muka wanita itu. "Mwo?" pertanyaan pelan muncul dari bibir kucingnya.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Zitao dengan cepat kehadapannya. "Kau melupakannya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Raut merasa bersalah terpasang diwajah wanita itu. Betapa menyesalnya dirinya melupakan acara untuk besok malam, seharusnya ia tak melupakannya. Besok malam adalah malam yang sangat penting. Besok malam ia akan bertemu dengan orang tua Chanyeol. Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya semudah ini?

"Mi-mianhae .. aku-aku-aku benar – benar .."

Chanyeol mengunci matanya dengan mata milik pria itu. Tatapannya begitu menenangkan. "Kau tahu matamu tak bisa berbohong padaku. Katakan padaku apa ada yang mengganggumu? Jika ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Kau tahu kan aku akan mendengarkanmu? Seharusnya kau lebih percaya lagi padaku."

Seulas senyum terharu menyelimuti wajahnya. Pria ini selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuatnya merasa aman dan bahagia. Selain itu, ia juga sangat menyukai mata pria ini. Matanya begitu hangat, apalagi dengan warna mata coklat yang menenangkan. Ia selalu jatuh dalam mata itu, jatuh dalam sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan keamanan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa sekarang kau baru sadar kalau aku ini pria yang begitu tampan dan juga romantis calon nyonya Park?" goda Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"Bagus sekali. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya sekarang. Kau tahu, aku juga tempat bersandar paling indah dari pria – pria yang lain. Pilihanmu itu sudah tepat untuk memilihku nyonya Huang. Tidak ada yang sepertiku lagi di dunia ini. Hanya aku! Tidak ada yang lain. Aku benar – benar mengatakannya lansung padamu. Ini fakta!" Gurau pria itu lagi dengan diakhiri tawa. Entah kenapa mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu bukan tawa yang ia dapati dalam dirinya namun hatinya langsung merasa bersalah dan juga ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti.

Zitao memakasakan senyumannya. Kemudian diam sesaat menunggu pria itu selesai tertawa. Merasa janggal dengan sikap kekasihnya, Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Bisa berbalik sekarang?"

"Apa?"

"Balikkan badanmu." Pinta Zitao lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran namun tetap menuruti permintaan wanita panda itu. Tak diduga Chanyeol sama sekali ternyata wanita itu memberikannya back hug. Pelukannya terasa lembut namun tautan tangan mulus itu terasa erat. Kepala wanita itu bersandar begitu nyaman disana, merasakan setiap kehangatan tubuhnya. Diam – diam Chanyeol tersenyum, hatinya terus mengatakan kata cinta walaupun ia tahu wanita yang sedang memeluknya ini tak akan mengetahuinya apalagi mendengarnya.

Zitao mengeratkan tautan tangannya. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu merasakan punggung lebar pria ini.

 _'_ _Tuhan. Kau memberikanku pilihan yang sulit, tapi pada akhirnya aku harus memilih salah satu dari mereka berdua. Aku mohon bantu aku. Karena sebenarnya aku tak ingin melepaskan sama sekali.'_

Ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

 _'_ _Kau memang tempat bersandar paling indah oppa. Tidak ada yang sepertimu. Tidak ada.'_

 _'_ _Tapi bagaimana~'_

 _'_ _bagaimana jika dari awal cerita ini bukan tentang kita berdua? Bagaimana kalau Tuhan membuat cerita ini bukan tentang aku dan dirimu? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada kata 'kita'?'_

 _'_ _Apa aku sanggup melepasmu oppa?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun sedang berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu. Ia memainkan kaki kecilnya tak tentu arah, menyeret debu yang ada di trotoar dengan sepatu hitamnya. "Lama sekali." Gumamnya mulai bosan.

Tepukan pelan mengagetkannya, ia melihat Eunsoo berdiri disampingnya sambil terengah – engah. Mata bulatnya menatap Shixun merasa bersalah. "Kau pasti menungguku. Maafkan aku ya Shixunnie. Tapi aku hari ini tidak pergi ke taman." Ujarnya masih dengan nafas tersengal – sengal akibat berlari dari kelas tadi.

"Wae?" tanya Shixun heran.

"Bibiku tadi pagi masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia akan operasi mata." Eunsoo mengatakannya dengan nada ceria.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shixun tak kalah cerianya juga.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk riang. "Setelah ini bibiku akan bisa melihatku, melihatmu dan melihat semuanya." Jelasnya dengan menggebu – gebu.

"Itu bagus sekali. Bibimu akan melihat kita." Komentar Shixun senang.

"Ne. Ia pasti sangat senang bisa melihat kita. Eum apa kau ingin ikut aku menjenguk bibiku? Aku bisa bilang pada eommaku." Usul Eunsoo dengan mata bulat berbinar – binar.

Shixun menggeleng menyesal. "Sepertinya tidak, Eunsoo. Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali menjenguk bibimu, tapi aku belum meminta izin dengan eommaku. Aku takut ia akan mencariku. Eommaku itu panikan kau tahu."

"Ah benar juga." Desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu. Keduanya saling menatap kecewa, tapi kemudian mata Shixun melebar senang. "Apa besok aku boleh menjenguk bibimu? Aku akan meminta izin pada eommaku. Ia pasti mengizinkanku, kalau tidak aku akan merayunya agar membolehkanku." Seringaian nakal milik Shixun tersemat begitu saja membuat Eunsoo tertawa.

"Tentu. Aku akan berkata pada eommaku jika kau besok ingin ikut menjenguk bibi. Aku juga akan merayu eommaku kalau begitu." Mereka berdua tertawa sendiri dengan perkataan mereka.

"Eunsoo!"

Eunsoo dan Shixun berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke asal suara.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Shixunnie." Eunsoo melangkah meninggalkannya dengan melambaikan tangan kecilnya sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ia membalas lambaian tangan bocah itu dengan tersenyum lebar. "Ya, sampai jumpa." Shixun menjawab dengan suara agak pelan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolah dengan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk pulang. Lagipula eomma masih pulang malam nanti." Gerutunya dengan mengembungkan pipinya kesal sambil terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengaduk minumannya dengan melirik jam tangannya, menghembuskan nafas bosan ia menatap keluar jendela kafe sambil menopang dagunya. Menunggu seseorang di siang hari benar – benar membuat dirinya bosan, apalagi yang ia tunggu sekarang adalah seseorang yang benar – benar super sibuk.

Bunyi decitan kursi membuatnya memutar bola matanya kesal. "Apa kau menungguku lama sayang?"

"Kau tahu, itu sudah biasa bagiku presdir Oh yang terhormat." Mata rusa itu menatap nyalang suaminya sambil tersenyum menantang, seperti memulai peperangan, tak ada sinar ketakutan sama sekali dalam matanya.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Sehun meminta maaf sambil terkekeh geli.

"Permintaan maaf dikabulkan." Luhan tersenyum senang. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan siang bersama. Kita terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku benar – benar merindukanmu tuan presdir." Ucap wanita itu dengan kedipan mata di akhir kalimatnya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu, kau tahu aku tak suka jika kau melakukannya di depan banyak orang kan?!" Sehun terlihat waspada pada sekitarnya, mata cerahnya menjadi dingin. Wajahnya menjadi kaku. Seperti menyiratkan pada semua orang untuk menjauhi mereka, karena miliknya tidak boleh dinikmati oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau selalu seserius itu Sehun?" komentar Luhan tak habis pikir walaupun ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Aku hanya tak menyukainya saja." Tanggap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan akhir – akhir ini? Aku sudah jarang bermain kesana." Tanya Luhan, Sehun akan menjawab namun laki – laki itu mengurungkannya karena pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Perusahaan cabang di Jepang sudah selesai, mungkin minggu depan aku akan kesana untuk meresmikannya. Dan rencana membeli saham Valley Foundation sudah disetujui oleh para tetua. Sampai sekarang, perusahaan masih berjalan lancar." Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil memotong steak pesanannya.

"Saat kau ke Jepang nanti, belikan aku kimono lagi, okay."

"Jadi perusahaan akan membeli saham lagi? Itu bagus, itu sangat menguntungkan perusahaan apalagi saham Valley Foundation. Ah tapi kudengar agak susah mendapatkannya, presdir disana kudengar lebih kaku daripada dirimu sayang." Goda Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya." Komentar Sehun dengan menyeringai tipis.

"Oh iya, kau kan presdir Oh? Apa yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan?" Luhan tertawa mengatakannya. Entah kenapa mendengar candaan istrinya itu membuat hatinya terasa hampa.

'Zitao.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang ramai kendaraan itu dengan kecepatan pelan mengingat sekarang adalah jam makan siang bagi para pekerja. Ia baru mengantarkan Luhan dari boutiqe milik wanita itu, biasanya ia akan lewat jalan pintas untuk kembali ke perusahaan karena lebih cepat namun hari ini ia sedang ingin lewat jalan utama saja walaupun memakan waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya. Lagipula setelah ini ia tidak pertemuan ataupun rapat jadi tidak begitu masalah kalau ia tidak tiba di perusahaan tepat waktu. Menyipitkan matanya, ia menemukan Shixun sedang duduk di halte membuat Sehun entah kenapa menghentikan mobilnya di depan bocah cilik itu dan menghampirinya.

"Oh ahjussi!" suara bocah cilik itu terdengar meninggi.

"Oh hei Shixun. Menunggu siapa? Eomma?" entah kenapa Sehun begitu penasaran.

Bocah itu meringis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku hanya melihat kendaraan saja yang lewat. Malas pulang, eomma masih nanti malam pulangnya."

"Mau ikut ahjussi?"

Shixun terlihat berpikir sejenak, menimbang – nimbang tawaran laki – laki dewasa yang dikenalnya sebagai teman dekat ibunya.

"Baiklah. Nanti pulangkan aku sebelum eomma pulang ya ahjussi." Pinta Shixun dengan polosnya membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas.

"Tentu saja."

Sehun menggandeng tangan mungil bocah itu dengan raut wajah sumringah menuju mobilnya. Begitu pula dengan bocah yang digandeng, tidak ada guratan raut kekhawatiran sama sekali di wajah polos itu.

Sehun memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada anak itu, "ahjussi, berapa harga mobil ini? Berapa banyak aku harus menabung untuk membeli mobil seperti ini?" tanya Shixun ketika Sehun selesai memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan wajah antusias.

Laki – laki dewasa itu kembali terkekeh gemas dengan pertanyaan polos milik anak itu. Benar – benar gemas hingga membuat Sehun mengacak – acak rambut hitam yang halus milik Shixun. "Kau harus menabung sangat banyak." Komentarnya ini sukes membuat bocah cilik itu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kira – kira kalau aku menabung di sepuluh celengan, apakah itu sudah cukup ahjussi?" tanya Shixun dengan mata besarnya.

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin." Jawabannya lagi – lagi membuat bocah itu mendesah berat. "Tidak cukup ya ahjussi? Padahal aku ingin membelikannya untuk eomma. Aku ingin mengantarnya bekerja dengan mobilku sendiri." raut wajahnya menjadi sedih.

"Kalau tidak cukup nanti ahjussi akan membantumu, kau hanya perlu menabung saja dan menuruti semua kata eommamu."

"Jinjja?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya memberikan jawaban pada bocah itu yang sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao sedang membersihkan toilet. Ia mengelap kaca besar di wastafel dengan cekatan hingga seperti tidak ada noda sama sekali di kaca tersebut. Setelah selesai dengan kaca dan juga wastafel, ia mulai membersihkan toilet satu persatu. Ada lima bilik toilet, dan sekarang ia sudah selesai membersihkan bilik terakhir. Mengingat waktu pulang yang semakin dekat, dengan cepat ia membereskan barang dan berniat untuk keluar dari bilik toilet itu. Namun suara perbincangan dua tiga orang wanita yang masuk ke dalam toilet mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam bilik saat kakinya sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Dokter Park itu benar – benar tampan bukan?" nada wanita itu terlihat begitu semangat membicarakannya.

"Ya! Dia benar – benar tampan!" Sahut dua wanita yang lain, nada suaranya terdengar begitu antusias.

"That's perfectly handsome yeah."

"Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk setampan itu?"

"Tampan, pintar, mapan, ramah, baik, dan senang sekali untuk tersenyum. Perfectly complete."

"Ah benar, senyumnya selalu bisa membuatku bernafas lebih cepat kau tahu? Kupikir aku bisa mati."

"Benar! Benar! Aku juga merasakannya kau tahu, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat."

"Kalian melupakan satu lagi dari dokter Park."

"Apa?"

"Dia kaya."

"Oh yeah, really complete package."

"Haha, benar sekali. Bagaimana bisa kita melupakannya? Ah, benar – benar perpaduan sempurna."

"Tentu saja, dia kan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini? Salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan."

"Kudengar, keluarganya juga punya penginapan di Jeju, beberapa restauran dan tempat untuk bermain golf. Dan juga punya villa di Jepang."

"Whoah, berapa banyak kekayaan mereka?"

"Kau tak akan bisa menghitungnya."

"Aku penasaran dengan kekasih dokter Park? Dia pasti benar – benar wanita yang sangat beruntung dan juga sempurna."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir wanita mana yang bisa bersanding dengan dokter Park? Dia tentu saja berpendidikan, fashionable, berkelas, ramah, dan sama – sama kaya pastinya."

Zitao meringis mendengarnya, kenapa seperti menohok dirinya?

"Menurut kalian apa dokter Park sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Tentu saja sudah, tidak mungkin kan laki – laki setampan itu tidak memiliki hubungan?"

"Tapi aku tak pernah melihat dokter Park dekat dengan seorang wanita."

"Bukannya dokter Kim dekat dengan dokter Park? Mereka terlihat bersama – sama dalam beberapa waktu."

"Maksudmu dokter Kim, dokter spesialis mata yang cantik itu? Oh mereka terlihat cocok."

"Bukannya dokter Kim sudah mempunyai kekasih? Katanya kekasihnya pengusaha muda di bidang real estate."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Rumor yang beredar seperti itu."

"Ah masa bodoh. Ayo kita kembali cepat, shiftku sudah hampir waktunya untuk masuk. Kau tahu kan? Kepala ruanganku benar – benar ganas."

"Hahaha, baiklah ayo cepat kembali."

Setelah kalimat itu, tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar selain tetesan air dari kran. Zitao hanya bisa menggenggam erat ember yang ia bawa tanpa berniat berpindah posisi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shixun memakan es krimnya dengan semangat, lidahnya tak henti – hentinya menjilati gunungan es lembut berwarna coklat dan putih.

"Ahjussi, kalau eommaku sampai tahu kau membelikanku es krim sebanyak ini kau mungkin akan mendapat ceramahan darinya." Komentar bocah itu tanpa berniat melepaskan es krim itu dari jangkauan mulutnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "tidak apa – apa, memang seharusnya begitu."

"Ahjussi suka diceramahi ya?" tanyanya dengan polos dan sukses membuat Sehun lagi – lagi tertawa.

"Kau tahu ahjussi, ceramah eommaku mungkin tidak keras tapi itu benar – benar membuatmu bosan dan mengantuk, ia selalu berceramah dengan pelan." Imbuh bocah itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun mencoba menanggapi ucapan bocah itu walaupun dalam hati pria dewasa itu menyetujuinya, perempuan itu memang suka sekali berbicara pelan dan lembut berbeda jauh dengan Luhan atau kakaknya yang nada suaranya seperti sudah disetel dengan nada tinggi.

"Karena ahjussi sangat baik padaku, akan kuberitahu sesuatu." Shixun melepaskan es krimnya dan menatap laki – laki dewasa itu dengan pandangan serius. "Ini rahasia. Benar – benar rahasia." Ujarnya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir tipis berbentuk seperti kucing yang sama dengan ibunya itu.

Mendengar penuturan Shixun membuat Sehun antusias walaupun ekpressinya tetap seperti biasa, namun laki – laki itu memasang telinganya dengan baik tak ingin melewatkan satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu.

Shixun mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh orang dewasa itu, kemudian berbisik, "Eomma tidak bisa benar – benar marah."

Oh baiklah, rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa keras dengan apa yang dibisikkan bocah cilik itu padanya. Apakah ini yang disebut benar – benar rahasia oleh bocah itu?

"Dengan siapa saja." Imbuh bocah itu lagi sambil menjilati es krimnya yang tinggal seperempat.

"Denganku. Dengan Lay ahjumma, Suho ahjussi. Dengan teman – temannya. Dan terutama dengan Chanyeol ahjussi."

Sehun tersentak ketikan nama terakhir yang disebutkan oleh Shixun. "Chanyeol ahjussi?"

"Iya. Eomma benar – benar tidak bisa marah dengan Chanyeol ahjussi. Dulu aku pergi bermain seharian dengan Chanyeol ahjussi, sampai rumah bukannya memarahi Chanyeol ahjussi yang mengajakku malah menceramahiku. Eomma pikir aku yang meminta Chanyeol ahjussi untuk mengajakku bermain keluar seharian. Kemudian Chanyeol ahjussi mengatakan kalau dia yang mengajakku, dan eomma langsung berhenti menceramahiku dan Chanyeol ahjussi menyuruhku untuk segera mandi. Aku hanya menurut saja, lagipula eomma sedang marah jadi aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin marah. Saat aku berbalik untuk melihat mereka, Chanyeol ahjussi sudah memeluk eomma. Eomma benar – benar menyukainya." Jelas Shixun dengan panjang lebar.

Tak bisa Sehun pungkiri mendengar cerita Shixun membuat hatinya bergejolak. Rasa cemburu mulai mendominasi dirinya, namun ia mengabaikannya karena ia teringat ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Oh ya?" bocah itu hanya mengangguk sambil menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Shixun, bolehkah ahjussi bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Saat kita pertama dulu, kalau ahjussi tidak salah ingat kau memanggil Chanyeol ahjussi dengan sebutan 'appa' nde? Wae? Aku pikir dia ayahmu."

"Oh nde. Chanyeol ahjussi yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya appa. Dan aku menyetujuinya karena Chanyeol ahjussi sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri."

"Tahu tidak ahjussi?" nada bocah itu terlihat begitu semangat membuat dirinya menekan jauh – jauh rasa cemburu dan kesalnya.

"Dulu aku berharap kalau seandainya ayahku kembali, aku ingin ayahku seperti Chanyeol ahjussi." Rasa cemburu dan kesal setengah mati kembali menyeruak mendengar pernyataan Shixun barusan, tapi ia lagi – lagi mencoba menakannya. Tidak mungkin kan ia melampiaskan pada anak kecil ini?

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin ayahku seperti ahjussi saja." Bagai mantra ajaib yang sangat mujarab, rasa cemburu dan kesal yang membeludak sirna begitu saja mendengar kata – kata itu. Senyum tipisnya tidak bisa ia tahan. Rasanya mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa.

"Wae?"

"Aku lebih menyukai ahjussi daripada Chanyeol ahjussi. Kalian sama – sama baiknya, tapi aku terkadang tidak suka berbicara banyak saat moodku jelek. Terkadang aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk diam dan memperhatikan sekitar. Dan Chanyeol ahjussi itu orang yang berisik. Dia benar – benar senang bicara. Dan itu terkadang membuatku kesal padanya."

"Tapi ahjussi tidak. Kau bicara seperlunya, dan aku merasa nyaman dengan ahjussi walaupun kita hanya diam. Tidak tahu kenapa kalau bertemu dengan ahjussi rasanya aku ingin berbicara banyak dan berbagi denganmu. Lagipula kita punya banyak kesamaan. Aku suka daging dan sushi. Ahjussi juga suka. Aku tidak suka dengan makanan yang sudah dingin dan ahjussi juga. Lalu apalagi ya? Pokoknya aku lebih suka ahjussi daripada Chanyeol ahjussi."

Bocah itu mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tersenyum cerah dengan mata yang menyipit bahagia membuat seulas senyum lebar pada diri orang dewasa itu.

Sehun mengacak – acak surai lembut Shixun dengan sayang. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sushi!" seru bocah itu dengan mata bersinar – sinar. Namun kemudian raut wajah ragu mulai menampak pada wajah polos itu. "Bo~" memberi jeda sebentar dan menatap mata Sehun. "Bolehkah?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun dengan terkekeh.

"Eung .. itu .. eomma .." belum sempat bocah itu menyelesaikan perkataannya yang setengah – setengah, ia menyelanya. "Ahjussi tidak akan bilang pada eommamu." Dapat membaca apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shixun, jawabannya membuat senyum bocah itu melebar dan berseri – seri memandangnya. Anak itu mengangkat satu jari kelingkingnya didepannya, alisnya terangkat melihat kelingking kecil itu.

"Janji?"

Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang dua kali lebih besar dari jari kelingking milik bocah itu. "Janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao sedang duduk di halte dengan memainkan jari – jari tangannya, rasanya perasaan tak tenang menyergap hati dan pikirannya. Matanya bergerak gelisah menatap jalanan yang ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam.

Tin tin ...

Suara klakson mobil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan menuju asal suara. Di depan sana, di dalam mobilnya Chanyeol melambai dan memberikannya senyum kasual seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum kecil menanggapi laki – laki itu sambil ikut melambaikan tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil itu setelah Chanyeol membukakan pintu dari dalam.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau terlihat tak baik sepertinya. Kau sakit?" tangan laki – laki itu entah bagaimana sudah berada di atas dahinya, menyentuhnya dengan lembut merasakan suhu badannya. Walaupun wajah Chanyeol tetap menghadap ke depan, fokus kepada jalan tapi Tao tahu kalau laki – laki itu begitu khawatir dengannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sambil menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Lalu kenapa?"

Mata hitamnya bertatapan dengan mata caramel milik Chanyeol. Keduanya membisu, menyelami masing – masing mata yang entah kenapa membuat dunia mereka seperti berhenti berputar. Tak ada yang mematahkan pandangan mereka sama sekali, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan dalam benak masing – masing.

"A-a-aku .. aku .." Zitao tanpa mematahkan pandangannya mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi walaupun otaknya masih bisa diajak bekerja.

"Aku .." ia kembali mencoba berusaha menjawab, kemudian melirik sebentar ke kiri menocba mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Mendapati kesadarannya yang sudah kembali. Ia langsung memekik panik. "Oppa! Awas!"

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol segera membanting setir ke kiri mencoba menghindar dari mobil yang melaju dari depan, ternyata mobil mereka sudah melewati batas tengah. Pemilik mobil yang mereka hindari terlihat begitu kesal dan menyumpahserapahi mereka walaupun pada akhirnya berlalu begitu saja. Untung saja Zitao tepat waktu. Mereka berdua akhirnya dapat bernafas lega. Tadi benar – benar menegangkan, memompa jantung mereka lebih cepat dan membuat hormon adrenalin mereka meningkat.

Zitao menyendarkan punggungnya lemas. Itu benar – benar hampir. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau itu benar – benar terjadi, mungkin saja sekarang mereka sudah diangkut ke ambulan. Benar – benar membuatnya takut setengah mati. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan patah tulang ataupun perawatan di rumah sakit dan ia juga belum ingin mati sehingga membuat Shixun harus menjadi anak yatim.

Ia mencoba bernafas pelan, merasakan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam tubuh dan otaknya yang akan menetralkan keguncangannya. Berkali – kali hembusan nafasnya begitu terdengar di dalam mobil itu, bahkan bukan dirinya saja, Chanyeol-pun sama. Laki – laki itu terlihat tengah menetralkan dirinya juga,

"Itu-itu benar – benar hampir." Komentar Chanyeol dengan tersenyum, mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"I-iya, itu-itu benar – benar hampir. I-iya kan? Be-beruntung sekali itu tidak terjadi." Tanggap Zitao dengan memalingkan muka ke jendela, mencoba menyembunyikan keshockannya yang masih mendominasi. Bahkan tangannya masih bergetar saking shocknya.

Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya langsung mengambil kedua tangan wanita itu, menggenggamnya dan memberi kehangatan serta keamanan. Zitao menatap tangannya yang berangsur – angsur mulai diam walaupun rasa dingin yang ada ditangannya masih terasa.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan membawamu dalam bahaya lagi. Aku benar – benar minta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik salah satu tangannya dan menciumnya dengan hangat walaupun laki – laki itu tetap fokus pada jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian segera keluar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Zitao. Sebenarnya wanita itu sudah menolaknya berkali – kali, tapi berhubung dia masa bodoh saja. Ia tetap melakukannya dengan wanita kesayangannya ini.

"Terima kasih oppa." Ujar wanita itu sambil membungkuk sebentar.

Chanyeol tersenyum biasa membalasnya. "Oh iya, tunggu disini sebentar." Laki – laki itu baru teringat sesuatu, ia bergegas menuju bagasi mobilnya, mengambil sebuah tas coklat belanjaan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Zitao.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini untuk besok." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan sunggingan bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan memakainya oppa." Ujar Zitao dengan tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol mengelus – elus surai hitam halus milik wanita itu dengan lembut. "Dengarkan aku. Kau tak perlu tampil begitu cantik. Aku, aku hanya ingin kau tampil di depan orang tuaku layaknya dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin kau jadi diri sendiri. Aku tidak ingin orang tuaku salah melihatmu, aku ingin mereka mengenal jauh tentangmu. Tentang kesederhanaanmu, tentang dirimu yang begitu anggun dan lembut. Dan aku ingin mereka mengenalmu karena rasa kasih sayangmu yang begitu banyak."

Laki – laki itu menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya ketelinganya dengan lembut sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman yang selalu menghangatkannya. "Aku ingin mereka mengenalmu sebagai calon ibu dari anak – anakku kelak. Yang akan merwatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kesederhanaan dan juga penuh dengan kelembutan. Aku ingin mereka mengenalmu seperti itu."

"O-oppa.." suaranya memelan, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol yang benar – benar mengena pada hatinya. Bahkan matanya sekarang sudah memerah dan memanas, ingin sekali menumpahkan tangisan harunya.

Entah bagaimana sekarang ia sudah berada di dalam pelukan laki – laki ini. Berada dalam pelukan yang selalu menghangatkannya dan melindunginya. Pelukan ini benar – benar selalu membuatnya terlena dan merasa aman dari apapun. Kedua tangannya mulai mencari tempat untuk saling mengerat. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang pas, yaitu di punggung kokoh laki – laki itu, ia segera mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Berharap pelukan ini tak akan pernah dilepas.

"Zi, selain itu aku juga ingin kau mendengarkan ini."

"Jangan pernah takut dengan hubungan kita. Walaupun itu adalah orang tuaku. Ini hubungan kita bukan hubungan mereka. Kita yang menjalani bukan orang lain. Jangan dengarkan orang lain berkata apapun tentang kita. Kita punya dua tangan, dan aku ingin kau menggunakannya untuk menutup telingamu ketika mereka berkata apapun tentang kita. Aku tahu ini sulit, aku tahu ini tidak mudah. Tapi ayo berusaha untuk saling menguatkan. Aku mencintaimu Zi. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin kau berada disisiku, menemaniku di setiap langkah hidupku."

"Aku ingin kaulah yang akan menjadi tokoh utama di cerita cintaku."

"Apa kau mengerti itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Zitao begitu lembut dan juga penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Begitu takut jika wanita itu mungkin saja menolaknya atau tidak bersungguh – sungguh dengan hubungan mereka sekarang.

Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya patuh sambil menangis tanpa suara, kemudian kembali memeluk erat laki – laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao masuk ke dalam apartemennya seperti biasa, ia segera melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Walaupun tak bisa ia pungkiri selama perjalanan menuju kamar apartemennya ia selalu memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Perkataan laki – laki itu entah kenapa menohoknya, ia sepertinya belum sanggup untuk mengarah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi dengan laki – laki itu. Bukan ia tak ingin, tapi ia hanya saja seperti wanita yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan laki – laki sebaik itu dan ia juga merasa seperti wanita murahan. Iya, wanita murahan. Ia merasa dirinya benar – benar seperti wanita murahan, memanfaatkan kebaikan laki – laki itu untuk lari dari bayang – bayang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya. Dia seperti berselingkuh dari laki – laki itu, raganya memang bersama Chanyeol tapi hatinya tetap bersama dengan Sehun. Benar – benar murahan.

Ia letakkan barang – barangnya dikamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar anaknya karena jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam itu artinya sudah waktu untuk tidur anaknya. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Shixun sudah terlelap di dalam kamarnya dengan berselimut. Sebenarnya agak aneh melihat anaknya memakai selimut karena anaknya itu tidak terlalu suka memakai selimut dengan dalih kepanasan. Tapi hari ini nyatanya anaknya memakai selimut.

Tapi hari ini memang dingin, ia akui itu. Bahkan walaupun ia sekarang sudah memakai pakaian tidur yang panjang tapi tetap saja hawa dingin masih bisa menyentuh kulitnya. Jadi ia tidak heran melihat anaknya memakai selimut.

Mencoba tak mengusik tidur pulas anaknya, Zitao menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan begitu hati – hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan membangungkan anaknya.

Mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dapur, rasa haus mulai ia rasakan. Sebenarnya niat pertama untuk ke dapur adalah untuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur, tapi berhubung ia haus ia tunda sebentar urusan kamar mandinya.

Mengambil sebotol air kemudian meminumnya sedikit. Ia termenung sebentar setelah meminumnya, matanya menerawang lurus ke depan.

Bagaimana sekarang?

Dirinya benar – benar merasa dilemma berat.

Ia tentu saja begitu bahagia saat Chanyeol mengatakannya tadi. tapi setelah ia pikir – pikir, dirinya benar – benar wanita jahat. Ia tidak bisa terus bermain dengan perasaannya. Ia harus memilih sekarang. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus mengulur waktu.

Tapi ini benar – benar sulit.

Bahkan di dalam dirinya tak henti – hentinya bertengkar siapa yang lebih baik ia pilih. Ini benar – benar membuatnya lelah.

Memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil mengambil nafas dalam, ia mencoba tenang dan melupakannya sebentar. Ia ingin waktu yang tenang sekarang. Mungkin saja setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan pilihannya.

Ia letakkan botol air yang ia pegang kembali ketempatnya dan menutup almari es itu dengan pelan seperti biasa.

Matanya terbelalak. Saraf – sarafnya menegang setelah pintu almari es kembali tertutup.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dan nafasnya mulai bertempo cepat dan berantakan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Ketika aku berada dipelukanmu, aku seperti seekor ikan tropis yang tidak mengetahui cinta_**

 ** _Tidak peduli bagaimana aku berenang dengan gigih_**

 ** _Selalu ada sebuah laut air mata di tempat itu_**

(Flower – Nettaigyo no Namida)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia dan Sehun sekarang tengah duduk saling berhadapan dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangan mereka.

"Ja-jadi kenapa oppa bisa disini?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menatap laki – laki itu dengan kikuk.

"Aku yang mengantarkan Shixun ke rumah. Dan aku tak menemukan kau di rumah, jadi aku menemaninya." Jelas Sehun.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu oppa." Ujar Zitao tulus.

"Kenapa kau begitu tegang tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Oh itu-itu.. aku hanya terlalu kaget. Iya, kaget." Jelasnya dengan tergagap membuat sebelah alis laki – laki itu terangkat.

Setelah perbincangan itu, mereka berdua hanya diam. Diam dengan pikiran masing – masing. Zitao mencoba menetralisir kegugupannya dengan meminum teh hangat yang ia buat tadi. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengangkat dan memeganginya.

"Zi. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Suara bass itu terdengar begitu serius dan entah kenapa membuat kegugupannya semakin menjadi – jadi, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Ya. Ta-tanyakan saja oppa." Zitao mencoba menanggapinya seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Melirik takut – takut pada laki – laki itu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya kikuk kemudian meminum tehnya lagi.

"Aku benar – benar tidak berharap kau bohong."

Tatapan tajam milik Sehun tak pernah lepas dari wanita itu hingga membuat si wanita rasanya benar – benar sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas.

"Shixun." Sehun memberi jeda lama, ekpressi wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin serius.

"Apa?"

"Dia anakku?"

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fiuuuuuh #lapkeringet**

 **Yaaak, akhirnya ane bisa menapaki ffn lagi xD plak**

 **Ya Allah, udah bertapa berapa abad nih? :v**

 **Kalian masih pada sabar pan :3 mungkin next chapter konflik mulai panen xD lol dan mungkin jugak luuuuuuuuuaaaamaaa updatenya atau mungkin enggak ,**

 **Gak mau panjang lebar ah, mo bales review kalian yang selalu bikin doki doki suruyo :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **rly** : thanks buat komentar berantainya dari chapter awal :* thankies so much dah 3

 **Ammi Gummy** : xD lol gue bacak komentar lu dah .. imajinasinya Ya Allah , greget sekali anda, kagak ada adegan penyiksaan mertua ke menantu gituh dan gak ada pemain yang akan mati :3 apalagi pemaen utamanya. thanks yak.

 **SinnerForTao** : lhah lu pikir ape neng :v masak ada cewek suaminya duak? wkwkkw, makasih yak.

 **ViCa** : Ih lebih panjang lagik jugak gak apa - apa kalik, namanya juga uneg - uneg. Woles ajeh dah. Tenang tempat gue mah free buat ngeluarin apa yang pembaca pengenin, asal jangan marah marah ke gue ajeh , tahnks oke. ^^

 **Guest** : wkwkkwkw, kagak di sensor juga kagak ape2. disini kagak ada kpi keliatannya #celinguksanasini xD lol. oke ane usahain buat ending yang ga biasa dan rasional ... #mikirkeras. thank you so much

 **PreciousPanda** : makasih yak. oke ane bakalan mikir keras cara buat nyiksa dan nyantet (?) sehun .-.

 **pranawuland** : kalok yang ini gimanak? masih dikit? :'3 makasih ya udah review

 **saaa** : huhuhu T^T ini ngaret ... gak handal update cepet :'v maaf yak but thanks

 **anis.** : eh? hehhehe ..liat ajah entar :3 makasih banyak yak

 **bukan princess syahrini** : oke kayak biasa komentar lu selalu cetar membahana saaah xD plak. Chantao garis keras ini holang :v thank you so much

 **Baby niz 123** : gimana sekarang? udah berkembang belon ini menurut lu? kalo masih belon, next chpater ane bakalan buat berbuah xD plak. gue ngomong apa sik :v thanks yak

 **yasota** : wkwkkwk, lu bimbang apalagi ane yang buat cerita , makasih banyak ya

 **LVenge** : iye, itu gimana? sorry yak ngaret *puppyeyes makasih banyak selalu nagih gue dimana manak :v lol

 **ririn** : aaaaah .. kata kata lu nusuk ati gue #pegangperut eh salah #pegangdada makasih banyak udah sukak sama cerita gue, tapi ya mo gimana lagi :3 nulis bukan pekerjaan utama sik dan gue juga masih punya kesibukan yang lain. aku bener - bener minta maap yak buat ririn. aku gak bisa janjiin update cepet, tapi gue bakalan berusaha deh biar next chapter bisa update gak lama - lama banget. makasih banyak yak ^^

 **key** : wkkwkwk, lu ngapain nyarik , pppfft .. oh iyak, kata kata lu yang 'ganjel' kenapa bikin gue senyum gaje :'v segitu ganjel kah? makasih ya sebelumnya buat reviewnya.

 **taolinna6824** : wkwkkwk, nyantek ajah kalik. ya emang endingnya terserah gue sik :3 tapi lu tetep berhak bersuara tentang endingnya *0*)9 thanks yak

 **annisakkamjong** : makasih ya. next chapter mereka bakalan ketemu kayaknya .-.

 **Aiko Vallery** : makasih banyak *0*)9 semangat 45!

 **guest** : ada dua guest yak? oke ane panggil lu guest kecil :v soalnya lu pakek huruf kecil semua xD plak. oke .. pantengin ajah terus kelanjutannya .. oke oke oke ^^ makasih ya guest kecil :*

 **ajib4ff** : x'D lol. lu bingung. samaan! #tos makasih yak

 **kimilu** : ini udah dilanjut say ^^ makasih banyak yak

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH SEMUAAAAAAA! PARA READER TERCINTRONG! YANG REVIEW! YANG FOLLOW DAN FAVOURITE! JUGA SILENT READER! POKOKNYA SEMUANYA DAH! LOVE LOVE LOVE**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ikatan tali yang seharusnya kuat pun mulai merenggang**_

 _ **Nampaknya, sejak awal ...**_

 _ **Perahu ini tak dapat berhenti untuk berlabuh**_

 _(Aimer - Polaris)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah keheningan mencekam dan terpecah dengan suara yang begitu berat. "Shixun." Sehun memberi jeda lama, ekpressi wajahnya berubah menjadi semakin serius dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa? .. Dia anakku?"

Zitao, wanita itu tidak mengerjapkan matanya sama sekali. Menatap lurus wajah yang selalu ia puja dari dulu sampai sekarang dengan bibir tidak mengatup rapat. Perasaan aneh menjalar ke setiap inci tubuhnya, lebih dominan pada perasaan terguncang.

"A-apa?" gumamnya memastikan dan mencoba terlihat baik – baik saja di hadapan Sehun.

"Shixun. Dia anakku bukan?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?" tenggorokannya terasa kelu sekali mengucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu dia anakku?" Mata milik pria itu bersinar penuh harap, membuatnya semakin tersudut tanpa sebab. Ia menggeleng pelan mencoba mengelak fakta yang menyakitkan itu, walaupun bukan sepenuhnya seperti itu, ada sedikit kebahagiaan karena Shixun adalah anak Sehun.

"Tidak, ma-maksudku.. bagaimana kau menyimpulkannya?" mencoba memberikan ekpressi terbaiknya untuk mendukung kebohongan besar perdananya.

Pandangan pria itu melembut, "Aku hanya merasa."

"Lucu sekali." Untuk pertama kalinya ia mencoba bersikap sinis pada seseorang dengan ketus, walaupun dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi sepertinya ia berhasil melakukannya.

"Lalu anak siapa itu? Kalau bukan aku?" tanya Sehun tak ingin menyerah dan mendesak Zitao.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menatap nanar pria itu dengan dada yang bergemuruh. Tak ingin menjawab dan memang tak bisa menjawab.

"Hari ini aku mengajaknya membeli es krim. Aku membelikannya es krim rasa coklat dengan campuran kacang tanah." Mata Zitao melebar dalam sekejap. Bibirnya bergetar menahan perasaan tidak suka dan khawatir sekaligus.

"Kupikir tidak apa – apa, tapi kau tahu betul apa yang terjadi?" Sehun mendengus meremehkan. "Dia alergi kacang. Kulitnya memerah dan ia mengeluh gatal – gatal." Pria itu menatap dirinya dengan tersenyum tipis. "Mirip sepertiku ya?" sebuah lengkungan senyuman pahit terpahat dalam wajah tegas Sehun.

"Kau tahu yang kupikirkan kan?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia bukan anakku? Katakan padaku Zi." Sehun mendesak hingga dirinya yang sedari tadi diam, langsung memutar otak dengan gelisah dan cepat.

"K-kau hanya menyimpulkan karena alergi. Semua orang bisa saja mempunyai alergi yang sama. Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Pada awal kalimat terdengar nada keraguan dalam suaranya, namun dengan baik ia bisa mengontrol untuk kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kami mempunyai banyak kesukaan yang sama. Kami sama – sama menyukai daging dan sushi, kami juga sama – sama tidak menyukai makanan yang sudah dingin. Dan aku tidak ragu lagi jika kami masih mempunyai banyak kesamaan yang lain." Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tak pernah Zitao lihat, pria itu menatapnya dengan berkkilat.

"Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan." Ia benar – benar sudah kehabisan akal lagi untuk membantah semua perkataan pria itu. Sudah cukup, jangan teruskan lagi. Ia takut tak bisa berbohong lebih dari ini.

Sehun mendengus tak habis pikir lagi, bahkan suara dengusannya benar – benar keras hingga menohok perasaan perempuan itu dalam – dalam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan tes dna? Bukankah itu begitu meyakinkan untuk semua ketidaksengajaan yang ada?" pria itu menekankan kata 'ketidaksengajaan' dengan benar – benar jelas hingga membuatnya tak bisa membendung perasaan kalut dan takut miliknya.

"Tidak. Berhenti disana!"

Sehun menatap tak percaya, ia bingung dengan sikap yang diberikan oleh mantan istrinya ini. "Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mencoba mendekatinya tapi ia menahannya dengan mengangkat satu tangan kanannya menghalangi dada pria itu.

"Sudah cukup." Suaranya begitu dalam dan penuh emosi yang tertahan. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya bukan?" lanjut Tao dengan mata penuh kilatan luka.

Ingin membuka suara, lagi – lagi Tao mengejutkannya. "Tidak!" wanita itu mengatakannya dengan lantang dan tangan kiri yang mengepal erat dipangkuannya.

Mata hitam itu beradu dengan mata coklat, dengan pandangan yang berbeda tentunya. "Kau!" mata itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Sehun artikan sama sekali. "Kau bukan ayahnya." Suara itu memelan di akhir kalimat, tangan kanannya yang menahan dada pria itu mulai turun pelan – pelan.

Bola mata pria itu mengikuti tangan kurus itu sampai berada disamping tubuh pemiliknya, kemudian menatap wajah muram wanita didepannya ini.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kulalui setelah berpisah denganmu? Itu hari – hari yang sulit."

Sehun terdiam, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Benar, itu hari – hari yang sulit. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya, bagaimana wanita itu dapat melalui hidupnya yang mungkin tidak semua orang merasakannya. Ia jadi teringat perkataan pemilik bar dahulu dan cerita dari tetangga Zitao dulu. Bagaimana ia begitu yakin Shixun anaknya? Ia bahkan hanya melakukannya dengan Zitao satu kali. Kenapa begitu yakin? Wanita itu mempunyai hari – hari yang sulit dan bekerja di bar. Dan itu karena dirinya, apa yang bisa ia katakan sekarang?

"Aku pernah berpikir, mungkin lebih baik aku mati saja." Matanya memanas, kali ini dia tidak berbohong. Ia benar – benar jujur mengatakannya. "Ketika aku tahu aku mengandung Shixun. Aku hampir frustasi memikirkannya, tapi aku sadar. Kenapa aku tidak hidup untuk bayi ini? Shixun tidak tahu apa – apa, dia hanya seorang bayi yang bahkan tak tahu siapa ayahnya. Ia datang di dunia ini karena kesalahan orang tuanya. Kenapa aku harus membencinya? Pada akhirnya ia menjadi anak yang baik. Shixun, dia selalu menemaniku dan memberiku semangat pada setiap waktunya. Dia tumbuh dengan baik walaupun tanpa ayahnya. Aku membesarkannya dengan baik. Dan aku melihat semua pertumbuhannya, dulu ia hanya setengah panjang lenganku kau tahu.. dan sekarang ia sudah sepinggangku. Dia tumbuh dengan baik kan? Karena aku ibunya, satu – satunya orang tuanya. Hanya aku."

Mereka berdua terdiam, melayang – layang dengan pikiran masing – masing.

"Tolong keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Kau sudah mengetahui yang ingin kau ketahui." Suara itu terdengar lemah dan putus asa.

Sehun terdiam, menimang – nimang apakah ia harus melakukan permintaan Tao sekarang.

"Aku mohon." Tao benar – benar meminta dengan putus asa, ia tak tahu lagi mana yang baik sekarang. Berbohong lebih jauh lagi hanya akan menyakitinya dan juga melukai prinsip hidupnya yang mengutamakan kejujuran. Tapi memilih jujur, itu hanya akan menyakiti harga dirinya. Dia bukan wanita yang harus meminta – minta belas kasihan dari siapapun. Ia hanya tak ingin setelah Sehun tahu tentang kebenarannya, pria itu akan merebut Shixun darinya karena melihat kondisinya. Tidak akan. Tidak akan ia biarkan walau berbohong akan menjadi poin utama.

"Aku mohon, aku mohon." Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Biarlah air matanya mengalir di hadapan Sehun walaupun dulu ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tak akan menunjukkan air matanya lagi. Ia harap pria itu dapat berbelas kasih sedikit untuknya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Sehun keluar dengan segala kebingungan dikepalanya. Menghembuskan nafas kasar dengan mengacak – acak rambutnya kesal. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan keadaan ini semua.

Menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di pintu apartemen Zitao. Ia melirik sekilas pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu dengan berkaca – kaca.

"Uljima .. Jangan menangis lagi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi dan lagi ...

Air matanya mengalir lagi ...

Mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak menangis lagi karena laki – laki itu. Selalu saja menghabiskan air matanya dengan sia – sia. Benar – benar tak bisa memegang janjinya sendiri. Menjengkelkan sekali.

Memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya ke kedua lututnya dengan tenaga yang lemah.

Kenapa?

Dan kenapa?

Hanya itu yang ia bisa pikirkan sekarang. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama ketika ia bersedih.

Tidak adakah cara untuk menghentikan air mata ini? Kesedihan ini? Penderitaan ini? Tidak adakah cara lagi selain selalu bersembunyi pada senyuman naif miliknya? Pada kebahagiaan anaknya? Tidak adakah cara lain untuk lari dari semua itu walaupun hanya beberapa waktu saja? Ia ingin mati, namun itu bukan pilihan yang baik. Shixun masih membutuhkannya dan lagipula ia masih ingin bersama dengan Shixun. Melihat setiap perkembangannya, melihatnya lulus dari sekolah, mendapatkan pekerjaan dan melihat wanita beruntung yang akan mendampingi anaknya sampai nafas terakhir.

Dirinya benar – benar payah. Wanita yang benar – benar payah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia terus saja hidup pada masa lalunya? Padahal ia tidak berada disana lagi, ia sudah tidak berada di cerita yang sama, bahkan buku yang sama! Tapi, kenapa?

Tidak bisakah cukup hentikan disini?

Hanya disini. Jangan lagi. Jangan lagi. Dan jangan lagi.

Cukup disini.

Ia benar – benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini.

 **~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

Sehun menerawang langit malam yang cerah, ah apakah langit tengah mengoloknya sekarang? Dirinya sedang dirundung kesenduan dalam dan langit seperti tengah mengoloknya dengan memperlihatkan banyak bintang yang bersinar terang untuknya.

"Kalian senang?" gumamnya tak habis pikir dengan tersenyum getir, kemudian meneguk bir kaleng yang ia beli tadi dari kotak minum.

Merasakan rasa pahit bir yang melewati tenggorokannya, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" sindirnya sendiri.

"Aku merasakannya."

"Aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan Zi. Menyakitkan sekali." Senyuman pahit melengkung dibibirnya. "Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau keluar Zi?"

"Bisakah.." ia mengambil jeda sebentar, menggantungkan kalimatnya karena matanya tiba – tiba saja memanas memikirkan apa yang akan ia ingin katakan.

"kata maaf membuatmu berhenti menangis?"

"Aku tahu aku seorang pecundang sejati, tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain minta maaf."

"Kenapa.. kenapa ..."

Ia benar – benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. "Kenapa?!" ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi. Air mata keluar begitu saja dengan teriakan lantang darinya. Mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada wanita manis itu selama ini.

"Kenapa baru sekarang aku menemukanmu?! Dan menyadari arti dirimu yang sebenarnya untukku?!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Bagaimana bisa selalu saja aku menjadi alasan air matamu keluar? Maafkan aku Zi. Aku benar – benar minta maaf."

"Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu selain kata maaf. Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Chanyeol menatapnya khawatir.

Tersenyum kecut, Zitao meremas – remas tangannya. "Ah tidak, aku hanya .. aku benar – benar gugup oppa." Tuturnya setengah jujur dan bohong. Jujur di bagian 'gugup' dan bohong di bagian 'tidak'.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan senang hati. "Kau bisa menggunakan tanganku." Senyuman lebar nan hangat milik pria itu membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik malu – malu.

Ia sambut uluran tangan itu, dan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh telapak besar yang hangat itu ia merasakan tangannya digenggam erat – erat. Mata hitamnya beradu dengan mata hitam milik pria itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Genggam erat tanganku ketika kau gugup seperti biasa. Jangan pernah lepaskan. Kau mengerti itu kan?"

"Kalau aku ingin ke kamar mandi?" canda Tao.

"Kau ingin aku ikut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Jangan harap." Sembari tertawa malu Tao memukul pelan dada pria itu.

"Kenapa?! Saat menikahpun kau juga tidak ingin menunjukkannya padaku?!" Tao melotot lucu mendengar kalimat candaan pria itu yang menurutnya melewati batas. "Kau itu ahli sekali membuatku kecewa." Pria itu berpura – pura bersedih.

"Oppa!"

"Iya, baik. Kita masuk sekarang." Chanyeol akhirnya menghentikan candaannya dan menarik Tao untuk masuk.

"Jangan lupa genggam erat tanganku." Pria itu berbisik menggodanya kembali saat mereka berdua benar – benar masuk ke dalam rumah. Tao merengut tak suka, pasalnya ia benar – benar gugup. Dadanya terus saja bergemuruh setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia tak begitu mengerti sebenarnya Chanyeol membawanya kemana, rumah milik orang tua pria itu benar – benar besar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana ruang keluarga atau dimana ruang tamu sebenarnya. Semua terlihat sama dan mewah, benar – benar mewah. Ia yakin semua perabotan disini melebihi gaji satu bulannya. Bahkan lantai yang ia pijak dapat memantulkan wajahnya.

Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang ketika ia melihat siluet orang tua Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan banyaknya makanan mewah terhidang. Entah kenapa ia merasa tangannya begitu dingin walaupun berada di genggaman tangan lebar milik Chanyeol. Ia melirik sekilas Chanyeol, pria itu terlihat santai sekali. Ah iya, tentu saja. Orang tua yang ada di depan sana adalah orang tuanya, kenapa harus gugup seperti dirinya, pikirnya konyol.

Ia kembali melirik pria disampingnya ketika ia rasakan genggaman tangan mereka semakin kuat. "Kalau kau terus berkeringat dingin seperti ini, aku takut genggaman tangan kita akan terlepas." Bisik Chanyeol santai, yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat dalam sekejap. Rasa gugup mulai bisa berkurang dengan sendirinya. Dalam hati ia benar – benar berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang selalu tahu apa yang ia perlukan di setiap waktunya. Kedua sudutnya tertarik perlahan memikirkannya.

"Anyeong.." ia mencoba memberi salam sebaik dan sesopan mungkin, membungkuk dalam dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Tuan Park memberikan senyuman balik yang menyenagkan, ah sepertinya sekarang ia tahu darimana senyuman lebar milik Chanyeol didapatkan. Mengarahkan pandangan ke wanita setengah abad di samping tuan Park, ia meilihat cerminan wajah Chanyeol dalam bentuk wanita. Mata itu begitu mirip dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Nama saya Huang Zitao."

Dengan menahan segala kegugupannya, ia mencoba memperkenalkan diri sebaik mungkin.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, saya benar – benar tersanjung." Akhirnya ia dapat bernafas lega ketika dengan lancar ia mengucapkannya.

"Oh lihatlah, dia begitu sopan istriku." Komentar tuan Park dengan diiringi tawa sambil menyentuh istrinya.

"Kau itu apa – apaan suamiku? Biarkan mereka duduk terlebih dahulu." Nyonya Park mengingatkan.

"Ah benar. Maafkan aku ya. Ayo duduk, ajak wanita manismu itu duduk nak."

Baiklah. Sekarang ia juga tahu darimana sifat suka menggoda milik Chanyeol. Ini benar – benar membuatnya tersenyum geli. Hatinya yang bergemuruh mulai berganti dengan perasaan hangat lagi. Ia melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Laki – laki itu dengan sigap memberikan tempat duduk padanya, ia mengangguk dan segera duduk dengan tenang. Genggaman mereka terlepas dan entah kenapa membuatnya untuk beberapa saat resah. Laki – laki itu bahkan tidak duduk sebelum ia duduk sepenuhnya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan wanita manis ini, nak?" tuan Park kembali menggoda dan berhasil membuat keduanya tersenyum malu tertahan.

"Di tempat yang tak pernah terpikirkan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman menggoda hingga membuat pipinya memanas menahan malu. Satu tendangan pelan ia berikan pada kaki Chanyeol yang tidak begitu jauh dari kakinya di bawah meja. Pria itu malah semakin tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ulahnya dan membuat pipinya semakin memanas saja.

"Kalian berdua, berhenti disana. Kalian pikir aku memasak ini semua hanya untuk pajangan saja huh?!" Tatapan sebal nyonya Park layangkan pada makhluk berjenis kelamin laki – laki disana.

Zitao menahan tawanya, entah kenapa rasa gugupnya menguap begitu saja, menghilang layaknya kabut yang tertiup angin. Wanita setengah abad itu menatapnya dengan senyuman manis, "Hiraukan saja mereka sayang, makan yang banyak. Ini spesial untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak. Pasti merepotkan Anda." Ia sedikit tidak enak hati dibuatkan makanan sebanyak ini oleh nyonya Park.

"Kau bicara apa? Untuk orang yang dicintai oleh anakku, itu bukan apa – apa sama sekali."

Ia tersentak, hatinya bergemuruh secepat kilat. Tak terasa kedua sudutnya terangkat perlahan dengan pasti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Ibuku tentu saja mengijinkan, ibuku itu baik sekali." Ujar Shixun dengan tersenyum riang. "Ibuku membawakanku uang untuk bibimu juga." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa won dari sakunya.

Dahi Eunsoo berkerut heran, "Kau mau memberikan uang untuk bibiku? Bibiku tidak begitu menyukai uang."

"Bukan, ibuku menyuruhku untuk membelikan bibimu bunga. Bibimu suka bunga apa?"

"Dia memelihara banyak bunga mawar di rumah, katanya baunya enak."

"Benarkah? Mawar apa?"

Eunsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian berkata, "semua warna."

Shixun menatap uang yang ada di dalam genggamannya, diam untuk sesaat hingga kemudian berujar dengan tersenyum, "baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesi makan sudah berakhir, Zitao dan keluarga Chanyeol sekarang tengah berbincang – bincang, masih di tempat yang sama. Mereka tampak begitu ceria dan juga santai, tidak begitu kaku dan tampak begitu akrab satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol itu cengeng sekali."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Saat sekolah dulu, dia pernah membuat 1000 angsa kertas kecil dan memasukkannya ke toples." Tuan Park dengan sengaja membeberkan rahasia anaknya hingga membuat nyonya Park tertawa mengiyakan. Chanyeol melotot lucu pada ayahnya, kesal karena ayahnya malah mengatakan yang buruk – buruk saja tentang dirinya sedari tadi.

"Ayah.." Chanyeol menggeram tak suka.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" ia semakin penasaran dan pria disampingnya semakin menekuk wajahnya dan merengut tak suka.

Tuan Park melirik anaknya sebentar dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan milik anaknya hingga membuat pria yang lebih dari setengah abad itu semakin bersemangat menjelaskan.

"Untuk pacarnya."

"Ayah! Hentikan!" Chanyeol kesal bukan main.

"Saat angsa kertasnya sudah mencapai seribu. Pacarnya memutuskannya." Tuan Park menjelaskannya dengan suara menahan tawa, bahkan hampir menangis saking lucunya mengingatnya.

"Dan dia selalu menangis melihat toples itu." Ibunya ikut menjelaskan dengan diiringi tawa tak habis pikir.

"Benarkah?" Zitao tak mampu untuk tidak menahan tawanya juga.

Kedua orang tuanya mengiyakan dengan gelak tawa tak berkesudahan, membuatnya mendesis tak suka. Hilang sudah image keren miliknya di hadapan wanita kesayangannya ini. Ia tak henti - hentinya menggerutu dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan anak secengeng itu." Komentar ibunya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ibu!" ia tak tahan lagi, bisakah topiknya diganti saja?!

"Baik.. baik.. Ibu minta maaf." Chanyeol semakin merengut tak suka, lihat? Ibunya saja santai – santai saja mengatakannya dan masih menahan tawanya bersama dengan ayahnya. Itu pasti bukan permintaan maaf yang tulus. Bagaimana bisa mereka sebagai orang tua malah membuka aib anaknya pada calon menantunya?! Apalagi dalam acara perkenalan pertama kali seperti ini! Ingin sekali menarik Zitao dari tempat terkutuk ini dan mengatakan bahwa yang berbicara tadi bukan orang tuanya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan melakukannya, ia masih sayang nyawanya dan status sebagai anak dari tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Bagaimana denganmu nak? Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Ujar tuan Park mengalihkan topik dengan menarik senyum padanya hingga membuatnya tersentak, ia harus mulai darimana? Melirik pada Chanyeol, berharap pria itu dapat memberikan saran yang baik tapi yang ia temui malah kedikan bahu dengan senyum menawan pria itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, bingung dan juga gelisah karena tidak tahu harus memulai cerita darimana serta khawatir karena telah membuat kedua orang tua Chanyeol menunggu lama.

Gumaman pelan ia lontarkan sebagai permulaan, ia harap itu tidak termasuk dalam sikap yang tidak sopan.

"Ehm... aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam bercerita." Senyum canggung tersemat pada wajahnya, namun mereka hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan, bahkan Chanyeol malah menopangkan kepalanya pada telapak besarnya dengan tatapan yang membuat hatinya berdentum dengan keras berkali - kali. Dalam sekejap ia tahu kenapa pria disampingnya ini sering kali disebut sebagai pria penyerang hati wanita. Untung saja dia dapat mengontrol perasaannya, kalau tidak sekarang ia sudah akan meninju pelan dada milik pria itu dengan malu – malu.

"Aku hanya wanita biasa, tidak ada yang spesial dariku. Aku tidak begitu berprestasi seperti Chanyeol atau memiliki banyak uang."

"Kau terlalu merendah nak, semua orang mempunyai prestasinya masing – masing." Tuan Park menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan tatapan mata yang lembut seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehatinya hingga membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ah sudah lama sekali, ia bahkan sudah tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana ayahnya dulu berbicara dengannya.

"Kurasa begitu juga, aku tidak begitu sedih dengan keadaanku itu. Aku terbiasa hidup mandiri sedari kecil, ayahku meninggal saat aku masih kecil dulu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa kenangan – kenangan bersamanya, tapi aku masih mengingat baik wajah, suara dan senyumannya. Itu membuatku bahagia sekali, setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya ayahku pergi. Dan kemudian ketika aku beranjak dewasa, ibuku~" ia menggantung kalimatnya dengan tawa pelan.

Ketika semua orang menatapnya khawatir, ia dengan hati yang lapang tersenyum, "menyusul ayah. Aku diam – diam menangis saat tidak ada orang disekelilingku, aku khawatir jika mereka tahu aku menangis. Aku ingin orang yang berada didekatku bersikap biasa saja, seolah – olah tidak ada yang terjadi sehingga aku lupa dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Dan itu berhasil."

Tuan Park tersenyum lembut dan berujar, "Harus kukatakan nak, kau wanita yang kuat." dan nyonya Park menyutujuinya juga dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku tetap seorang wanita yang cengeng. Aku bisa bertahan karena banyak yang menguatkanku." Dengan sengaja ia tabrakan pandangan matanya dengan mata Chanyeol, mereka berdua saling tersenyum dalam diam dan penuh cinta.

"Sama – sama, aku tahu kau akan mengatakan terima kasih." Ujar Chanyeol hingga membuat semua orang disana tertawa geli.

"Ada teman – teman, Chanyeol dan juga~" ia menggantung kalimatnya sebentar, menatap kedua orang tua Chanyeol dengan tersenyum tulus. "..anakku."

Kesunyian tiba – tiba melanda tempat itu, kedua orang tua Chanyeol menatapnya kaget. Ia memang sudah memprekdisikan ini semua, tentu mereka akan sangat kaget mendengar kejujurannya ini. Ia memang khawatir mungkin mereka akan tidak suka, namun ia dan Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk tidak menutupi keadaannya. Pria itu malah sangat mendukungnya, ia berjanji akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua konsekuensinya. Dan pria itu juga meyakinkannya bahwa orang tuanya akan mengerti dengan keadannya ini.

"Kau seorang janda?" tanya nyonya Park pelan.

Ia mengangguk mantap, "ya, aku seorang janda nyonya."

"Aku dijodohkan dan hubungan kami tidak berjalan baik. Sehingga kami memutuskan untuk berpisah. Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Berapa umur anakmu nak?" tanya tuan Park penasaran.

"Dia baru berusia 6 tahun, dia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak – kanak. Tahun depan dia akan masuk ke sekolah dasar. Dia laki – laki, namanya Shixun."

"Shixun suka sekali membantu ibunya, dia anak yang baik dan juga tampan. Ia bahkan termasuk salah satu murid yang pintar dikelasnya." Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat ikut menceritakan Shixun, membuat ayahnya tersenyum menggoda, "Kedengarannya kau begitu menyukainya nak." Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu – malu mengakuinya.

"Kau terlihat masih muda, mungkin dibawah umur Chanyeol. Berapa usiamu saat menikah?" tanya nona Park dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Tao tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk membenarkan, "aku berusia 27 tahun. Aku memang menikah muda, saat itu aku berumur 21 tahun. Mungkin itulah kenapa hubungan kami tidak berjalan dengan baik."

"Itulah kenapa kami tidak menjodohkan dan memaksa Chanyeol menikah ketika lulus, lebih baik memilih dengan benar untuk selamanya." Tuan Park menggenggam tangan istrinya yang berada di meja dengan penuh senyum hingga membuat istrinya melirik sebal. Ah dia memang benar – benar ayah dari Chanyeol. Tak heran kalau sisi romantis pria paruh baya itu menurun ke anaknya ini.

Mengabaikan godaan suaminya, nyonya Park kembali bertanya, "bagaimana kau bisa mengenal anakku?"

"Semua orang mengenalnya, dia dikenal sebagai dokter yang ramah. Tiba – tiba saja suatu hari dia menyapaku, menanyakan namaku dan menyuruhku untuk membersihkan ruangannya."

"Apa?" kedua orang tua Chanyeol kaget bukan main hingga memotong penjelasannya. Chanyeol tertawa lepas mengingat perkenalan mereka pertama kali. Dia memang sudah lama tahu tentang Zitao, mengingat wanita itu sering berlalu lalang di depan ruangannya. Hanya saja, ia memang tidak pernah membersihkan ruangannya, karena bukan bagiannya. Dia sebenarnya penasaran saja dengan Tao, wanita itu sering sekali terlihat murung ketika tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya disaat pekerja yang lain beristirahat sebentar atau berbincang – bincang dengan pekerja yang lain. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apalagi ditambah ia sering melihat Tao pulang dengan seorang anak kecil. Ia pikir Shixun dulu adalah keponakan Tao, ia pikir wanita itu belum menikah karena tidak ada cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Kau gila ya nak? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk memperlakukan wanita seperti itu." Ujar tuan Park tidak terima dan hanya dibalas dengan ringisan anaknya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja itu memang pekerjaanku." Jawab Tao dengan senyum malu – malu.

Nyonya Park mengerutkan dahinya hingga kedua alisnya hampir bertautan, "apa maksudmu?"

Zitao melirik Chanyeol sebentar dan mendapati pria itu tersenyum tulus padanya sambil mengangguk hingga membuatnya ikut tersenyum pasti.

"Pekerjaanku adalah sebagai cleaning service di rumah sakit Anda."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai bibi, aku datang." Eunsoo berhambur memeluk bibinya yang duduk di tempat tidur dengan selang infus terpasang ditangannya. Ibu Eunsoo tersenyum maklum sambil menaruh beberapa buah yang ia bawa dari rumah ke meja. Kemudian duduk di sofa sambil mengupas beberapa apel.

Wanita berambut lurus sebahu itu tersenyum manis. "Tapi aku tidak datang sendirian. Aku bersama Shixun, kau masih ingat dia kan, bi?" tanya Eunsoo dengan semangat setelah melepas pelukannya pada bibinya.

Bibinya mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Bibi, Shixunnie membawakanmu bunga yang indah. Itu bunga kesukaanmu, bunga mawar."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya, ibuku yang menyuruhku membelinya karena tidak bisa ikut kemari. Ia menitipkan salam dan permohonan maaf untukmu bibi." Ujar Shixun sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar kecil yang terdiri setangkai bunga mawar putih, setangkai bunga mawar kuning, setangkai bunga mawar merah muda dan setangkai bunga mawar merah darah.

"Terima kasih banyak ya. Ini harum sekali. Kelihatannya sangat indah. Kau dan ibumu baik sekali." Wanita itu dengan tulus mengatakannya.

Shixun tersenyum senang, "aku senang bibi menyukainya. Eunsoo bilang bibi suka bunga mawar semua warna." Dan wanita itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah Shixun mau memberikan bibi ini sebuah pelukan?"

"Dengan senang hati!" dengan perasaan gembira ia berhambur memeluk wanita yang hampir mirip ibunya itu, entahlah ia rasa bibi Eunsoo begitu keibuan sama seperti ibunya. Kalau masalah wajah sih mereka berdua tidak mirip, bibinya Eunsoo ini lebih pendek dari ibunya dan lebih gemuk sedikit, walaupun tidak gemuk – gemuk benar.

Ia melepas pelukannya sambil menatap wanita itu khawatir ketika teringat sesuatu. "Kapan bibi akan operasi?"

Wanita itu tak pernah kehilangan senyumannya, "entahlah, mungkin besok. Itu tergantung dokternya dan kapan donor mata untuk bibi datang.

"Bibi, apa kau takut? Aku dengar, teman – temanku bilang operasi itu sakit sekali." Tanya Eunsoo dengan mata membulat penasaran.

"Siapa bilang? Operasi itu tidak sakit sama sekali." Ujar bibinya meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunsoo tidak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan dokternya? Paman Kim bilang dokter itu jahat."

Shixun dengan sigap menolak penjelasan Eunsoo, "tidak, dokter yang kukenal baik sekali. Dia suka memberiku permen dan cokelat. Dia bilang dokter itu baik sekali, mereka menolong orang yang sakit."

Ibu Eunsoo datang mendekat dengan sebuah piring berisi potongan – potongan apel, kemudian memberikannya pada mereka bertiga dan berkomentar, "Benar yang dikatakan Shixun, Eunsoo. Tidak ada dokter yang jahat, mereka semua membantu orang yang sakit seperti bibimu. Dokter akan menolongnya agar bisa melihat lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini seperti... aku tidak membutuhkan apapun, jika ini adalah cinta**_

 _ **Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu**_

 _(Flower – Taiyo to Himawari)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah mengantarnya pulang?" ibunya mengagetkannya ketika akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" bertanya dengan santai sambil memainkan kunci mobil yang ada pada tangannya.

"Ibu rasa.." ibunya memberi jeda sebentar dan menatapnya serius. "kita harus bicara."

Ia terhenyak sebentar, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan pembicaraan ini akan tidak begitu baik. "Tentang apa? Bicara saja bu." Ia mencoba berpikir positif dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ayo bicara sambil minum teh. Ibu sudah membuatkannya untukmu."

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, ia menuruti ibunya dan berjalan mengikuti ibunya hingga sampai di ruang tengah. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendapati hanya ada dua cangkir teh panas di atas meja. "Hanya kita berdua saja bu? Ayah?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia sudah tidur." Jawab ibunya pendek sambil membawa salah satu cangkir ditangannya, kemudian menepuk – nepuk sofa yang ada disampingnya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk berdampingan dengan meniup – niup teh yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap.

Ia ambil secangkir teh yang tersisa dan membawanya ke sofa, ikut meniup – niup teh sembari menunggu ibunya membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Ibu menambahkan bunga melati dan sedikit jahe." tanya ibunya sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dekat sofa.

"Enak seperti biasa." Jawabnya setelah menurunkan cangkirnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan bu?" tanyanya tanpa basa – basi lagi.

Ibunya kembali meminum tehnya, menyesap begitu pelan dan menikmati setiap aliran teh hangat yang masuk ketenggorokannya. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh, sesuatu yang tidak enak menelusup dihatinya. Kira – kira apa yang ingin ibunya bicarakan? Apakah masalah Zitao? Atau yang lain?

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak keluarga Jung?"

"Hah? Yang mana? Bukankah keluarga Jung mempunyai dua putri?" tanya Chanyeol bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"Keduanya." Ibunya mengatakannya dengan santai sambil mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Mereka baik dan cukup ramah." Hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, lagipula dia hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan mereka. Itu saja di acara yang formal, mana dia tahu sifat mereka yang asli?

Cangkir teh diletakkan dan ibunya menatap serius padanya, "apa.." ibunya menggantung sebentar perkataannya, mungkin berpikir.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Apa?" ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninggikan sedikit suaranya saking terkejutnya. Ia letakkan cangkirnya dan menatap marah dan kecewa pada ibunya. "Ibu. Jangan bilang, kau~" ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ibunya dengan pasti mengiyakan dengan nada lantang dan tatapan tajam.

Ia memejamkan matanya kecewa, "aku pikir ibu merestui kami."

"Aku pikir aku akan baik – baik saja ketika aku mendengar dia mempunyai anak dan seorang janda. Ibu mencoba baik – baik saja dengan itu. Kita mungkin bisa mengendalikan gosip yang beredar karena anaknya sudah cukup besar." Ibunya tak terima anaknya seperti menyalahkannya. "Tapi mendengar dia seorang~"

"Lalu kenapa?! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia hanya seorang tukang bersih – bersih bu?!" ia benar – benar kecewa dan marah pada ibunya sendiri.

"Aku masih ingat betul ibu dulu mengajariku untuk tidak melihat seseorang dari kastanya, semua orang harus diperlakukan sama. Apa itu benar?"

Ibunya terdiam sebentar, merasa tersudut namun tak ingin mengalah. "Ya, itu benar. Tapi apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana kau akan dicemooh? Sadarlah! Kau seorang dokter ternama dan anak pemilik rumah sakit terkenal!"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Yang terpenting adalah dia bukan seorang pelacur! Ini hubungan kami, dan kami lah yang akan menjalaninya. Kenapa aku harus peduli?" dengan pandangan terluka ia tatap ibunya yang menatapnya marah dan kecewa.

"Maafkan aku bu, aku selalu menuruti apa mau ibu dari kecil sampai sekarang. Tapi tidak kali ini, dengan atau tanpa restu ibu aku akan tetap menikahi Zitao. Itulah keputusanku!" ia benar – benar yakin mengatakannya, ia memang paham betul kalau ini akan menyakiti ibunya tapi ia tidak akan mundur. Ia ingin Zitao lah yang mendampinginya untuk seumur hidupnya, sebagai tokoh utama di dalam buku ceritanya bersama dengan dirinya sampai halaman terakhir mengakihiri cerita mereka.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

joah: syuuuuuuuudaaaaaaah :v

RLike: weeeh.. lu komen dua kali *menangis haru .. thanks banget yak *salim peluk cium .. tetep ane lanjut sampai akhir donk *kibas mukena

1313: lu juga komen dua kali pan? maafkah dakuuuh ini yang nista *nangis gelindingan .. duuh lhah gimana? ane juga bingung mo gimana :v

ririn: tolong jangan teror saya! *ambil pemes ... kkkk~ masak ane mo bocorin endingnya :v kan gak greget

ahnexolsasa: aku juga berat! T.T berat badan maksudnya :v kkkk~ yah mau begimana mereka berdua emang berat untuk ditinggalin :3 makasih yak

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang laen nanti silahkan tunggu pemberitahuan inbox masuk :v belon kesampean soalnya mo beli nasi goreng ulala di pertigaan :v author pun butuh makan buat nginbox kalian *ditampol reader

Okay ane tahu banyak oknum yang pengen bunuh ane gegara kagak ngelanjut lanjut ini cerita... but hellooww... ane mati nanti siape yang mo nerusin ini cerita gaeees *kedip manja

kkkkk~

Maaf banget yak gantungin ini cerita dan perasaan kalian jugah *plaakk

Tapi ane yakinkan pada kalian ane bakalan nerusin ep ep ini sampai akhir! *menggebu gebu

Oke! Akhri kata...

Wassalamamu'alaimum

*nyemplung kali


	13. Chapter 13

**~ I'm Sorry, I Can't Be Perfect ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa bahwa meski besok tidak pernah datang_**

 ** _Aku ingin menjalani hidupku... denganmu disisiku_**

 ** _Tidak masalah jika hujan atau hari yang cerah, kita akan selalu berpegangan tangan_**

 ** _Cerita kita bukan milik orang lain_**

 _(Bright – I'll Be There)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau disini?" pertanyaan retoris dengan nada penuh keterkejutan dari Zitao keluar begitu saja ketika Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol masa bodoh, melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen sambil membuka jaket yang ia pakai, kemudian tidur di sofa berbantalkan jaketnya tadi.

Zitao merapikan sepatu Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya dibiarkan berserak sembarangan di pintu masuk, alisnya merengut heran kemudian berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa sambil memandangi pria itu yang memejamkan matanya dengan damai. Tapi dia tahu sekali kalau pria itu tidak benar-benar tidur.

"Yah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kita sudah bertemu kurang dari satu jam yang lalu." Ungkap Zitao agak tidak enak, dan tidak lupa senyuman masam terhias diwajahnya.

"Itu benar. Apa ada masalah jika aku menemuimu lagi secepat ini?" tanya Chanyeol santai, masih diam pada posisinya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat, walau ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya. "Tidak, tidak begitu."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bermalam disini."

Mata pandanya memandang tak percaya pria yang masih berpura–pura tidur didepannya ini. Ada suatu keganjilan dengan sikap dan kalimat yang ditunjukkan. "Ada masalah apa, oppa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini." Ia mencoba mendekati pria itu karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab.

"Katakan padaku, oppa. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantumu." Ucapnya dengan tulus sambil duduk di sebelah pria itu yang tak kunjung bangun atau bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tak disangka tangan pria itu menariknya hingga membuat wajahnya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah pria itu. Nafasnya entah kenapa menjadi tidak beraturan, ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak berlomba-lomba, pipinya memanas saat melihat mata itu terbuka dan menatapnya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat naik dengan nakal.

"Tentu, kau sangat bisa membantuku."

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang ada di sekitar mereka saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinganya dan berbisik dengan suara yang serak hingga membuatnya membulat sempurna.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kelihatan tidak baik dari kemarin malam. Ada apa?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya yang tengah membukakan dasi kerjanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dustanya sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau kau berbohong, aku tidak akan memberikan jatahmu minggu ini." Ancam Luhan sambil mencubit pinggul Sehun dengan kesal.

Sehun meringis sebentar, kemudian tertawa gemas. "Kau suka sekali mengancam nyonya Oh."

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku sekarang juga!" bibir istrinya bahkan sudah maju ke depan saking kesalnya.

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun dengan santai, kemudian melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mata Luhan tiba-tiba saja memanas, kemudian ia gigit pipi bagian dalamnya dengan kesal sambil membuang arah matanya dari Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Luhan memberikan jeda sebentar ketika suaminya hanya menganggapi perkataannya dengan biasa saja, bahkan pria itu tetap meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"Ini tentang Zitao, bukan?"

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Suaminya itu tanpa diberikan aba-aba, langsung berhenti dan diam dalam posisinya.

"Aku istrimu. Dan aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Jangan pernah berbohong padaku." Suaranya mendayu begitu lembut ditelinganya, tapi begitu menusuk dalam hatinya.

"Tadi malam kau berulang kali menggumamkan namanya saat kau tertidur." Bibirnya hampir bergetar karena emosinya yang membeludak, namun ia dapat mengatasinya. Bertahun-tahun menyandang nama marga 'Oh' membuatnya mengerti bagaimana menjadi wanita yang kuat dan mandiri tentang perasaan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa begitu cemburu padanya."

"Aku baik-baik saja ketika keluargamu lebih menyukainya daripada aku. Membandingkan aku setiap harinya dengannya bukan masalah besar bagiku. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kalah telak darinya."

Matanya kembali memanas, ia mengeluarkan nafas dari mulutnya untuk menetralkan gejolak perasaan di dalam dirinya hingga ia merasa lebih tenang untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Diam-diam, dia sudah menelusup ke dalam hatimu kan?"

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak berniat membantah ataupun berkomentar. Karena semua yang dikatakan Luhan mungkin itulah kebenarannya.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, dia akhirnya dapat masuk ke dalam hatimu. Hidup disana dan mengukir namanya disana bersama dengan namaku, aku harap."

"Aku tidak sedih, aku senang. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Seharusnya memang begitu. Itu setimpal dengan apa yang kulakukan dulu padanya. Aku hanya merasa iri, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu persis dengan perasaanku ini. Mungkin karena terbiasa hanya namaku saja yang ada dihatimu, dan tiba-tiba saja ada nama lain disana. Ah mungkin bukan tiba-tiba tepatnya, hanya saja aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pria itu diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Perasaannya yang kacau membuat pikirannya juga kacau. Ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi yang benar-benar kacau seperti ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sama sekali atau membuat situasi kacau ini mereda. Ia bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa ia lebih suka menghadapi tumpukan berkas-berkas perusahaan daripada situasi ini.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari suaminya, matanya semakin memanas hingga berkabut karena air matanya sendiri yang semakin mendesak untuk keluar.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?"

"Kenapa kau tak berbalik sama sekali untuk memandangku?" bibirnya bergetar menanyakannya.

"Katakan padaku. Aku mohon padamu. Katakan sesuatu padaku!"

Tubuhnya merosot, ia merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dengan tiba-tiba. Ia begitu lemas, ia tidak pernah sekalut ini sebelumnya. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau. Ia hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan dengan linglung. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, namun ia tidak bisa, air matanya terus keluar tanpa ampun layaknya sumber air di musim hujan.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tangisnya semakin pecah ketika Sehun memeluknya dengan lembut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah merasakan pelukan ini.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?"

"Kenapa?"

Sehun tetap diam, tetap tak tahu hal terbaik untuk dikatakan pada istrinya yang tengah kalut seperti ini.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, bahkan jika kau juga mencintainya. Itu tidak mengapa."

"A-a-aku hanya takut."

Ia menatap suaminya dengan sorot penuh kesedihan bercampur ketakutan. "Aku takut..."

"Aku takut namaku pada akhirnya terhapus dari hatimu."

Dan Sehun menemukan hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Memeluk istrinya dengan erat sepanjang malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya menabrak mata hitam milik Chanyeol, menyelam ke dalam mencari sebuah kebohongan. Namun, mata itu terlihat serius hingga membuat dadanya benar-benar terhantam oleh jantungnya sendiri yang melompat-lompat tak karuan ditempatnya.

"Kau bercanda kan, oppa?"

Ada keheningan sebentar, pria itu masih betah menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku harap begitu." Jawabannya sontak saja membuat dirinya lemas, tenggorokannya gatal karena terasa begitu kering. Jantungnya masih setia melompat-lompat disana. Pipinya semakin memanas, suhu tubuhnya menghangat di musim yang seharusnya tidak bersuhu tinggi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Chanyeol masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Tao.

Zitao hilang akal, untuk beberapa saat ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tenggorokannya semakin terasa kering, membuatnya tak sadar meneguk air ludahnya sendiri.

"A-a-aku..."

Tidak bisa meneruskan, dan hanya mengulang-ulang kata subjek dari mulutnya hingga membuat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu dengan tatapan yang semakin membuat jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya.

"ti-tidak bisa."

Beban didadanya terasa sedikit terangkat setelah berhasil mengatakannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ada perasaan takut yang kini berganti menghantuinya, ia takut Chanyeol kecewa akan penolakannya ini.

"Aku tahu."

Matanya mengerjap tak mengerti, Chanyeol malah tersenyum simpul padanya. Entahlah, ia tidak begitu yakin apa itu senyum terluka atau senyum memaklumi, terlalu sulit membedakannya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan seperti ini untuk sebentar saja." Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung yang sedikit tidak beraturan milik pria itu yang entah kenapa malah menenangkan ditelinganya. Ia benar-benar merasa iri dengan pengendalian diri pria itu. Pelukan pria itu seperti biasa, hangat dan lembut. Selalu terasa begitu nyaman dan melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia luar. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak yang satu ini, karena ia juga menginginkan dan membutuhkannya. Sangat.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanyut akan romantisme yang tengah terjadi, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu, mendengarkan detakan jantung yang mulai kembali normal, dan melupakan masalah masing-masing.

"Zi..."

"Ya?"

"A-apa.."

Tao menatap Chanyeol penasaran, pria itu menggantung pertanyaannya, mungkin mempertimbangkan pertanyaan yang akan disampaikan.

"apa dia masih berada di dalam hatimu?"

Ia tersentak, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sudah lama sekali pria itu tidak membahas masalah ini. Apa itu yang mengganggunya sekarang? Hingga bersikap aneh seperti ini?

Zitao bingung. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Mungkin saja Sehun sudah pergi dari sana, atau mungkin juga masih berada disana. Atau mungkin saja malah berada disana bersama dengan Chanyeol yang entah kapan mulai masuk dan tinggal disana, di dalam hatinya.

Apa sekarang ia menjadi seorang wanita egois? Karena tidak bisa memilih satu dari mereka berdua?

Bolehkah ia tak menjawab pertanyaan ini?

Bolehkah ia menunggu lagi? Memastikan siapa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam hatinya ini.

Pria itu masih setia menanti jawabannya. Jujur ia bingung sekali harus berkata apa. Ia takut berkata jujur, ia takut pria itu sudah lelah untuk menunggu, ia takut jika pria itu akan pergi meninggalkannya jika mengetahui kebenarannya. Kenapa dia sebodoh dan seegois ini? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang jahat karena ini?

"A-aku.."

Ia kembali tergagap, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau sudah memberiku jawaban. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu sendiri."

Bingung. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa menelusuri mata yang mengungkapkan ekspresi misterius itu.

"Sebagai gantinya, katakan kau mencintaiku."

Ia tambah bingung. Kenapa bisa serumit ini memahami pria ini?

"Setidaknya kau harus adil diantara kami."

Ia tercenung, apakah ia sudah keterlaluan selama ini?

"Ku mohon."

Matanya memanas, ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol bisa seperti ini. Harusnya ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang tersakiti disini, pria ini juga! Pria ini juga terluka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya pelan dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir pria itu.

Chanyeol membalas kecupan itu hingga berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman. Mereka saling membalas, namun ciuman itu tidak seperti biasanya, ciuman itu penuh dengan air mata. Mereka menangis dalam ciuman mereka yang begitu dalam dan lama, menyalurkan segala kesedihan dan luka mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk termenung, pikirannya melayang-layang sejak tadi malam, ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun pelukan istrinya tidak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya saat tidur. Lingkaran hitam bahkan tercetak jelas di sekitar matanya. Ini lebih parah dari bekerja lembur 3 hari 3 malam.

Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, pikirannya lelah sekali. Ia jelas sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ini semua bisa menimpanya. Apakah ini karma tak berkesudahan dari apa yang ia lakukan dahulu?

Hembusan nafas lelah ia keluarkan. Seharusnya ia masih bisa bekerja dengan akal sehatnya, tapi masalah ini begitu membuatnya tidak fokus sama sekali. Ia tidak bekerja sama sekali sejak masuk keruangannya, menyentuh berkas-berkas yang menumpuk bahkan ia tidak lakukan.

Ia mencintai Zitao. Dan ia juga mencintai Luhan. Tapi setelah perkataan Luhan tadi malam ia jadi berpikir ulang, apakah perasaan itu masih bertahan disana jika Tao kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Apakah ia bisa bersikap adil kemudian? Ataukah nanti ia akan mencampakkannya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Tao dulu?

Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika ia bisa menyadari perasaan ini dulu. Dan kini semua semakin berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Dalam satu sisi ia dengan Luhan, di sisi yang lain Zitao dan dokter Park itu, lalu dirinya dengan Zitao.

Cinta ini membelenggu mereka semua. Luhan merestuinya untuk kembali, namun wanita itu takut jika dirinya lama-lama akan terbuang. Dan sejujurnya ia juga takut itu terjadi. Namun, ia akan berusaha. Mereka berdua sudah hidup berdampingan lama sekali, mereka sudah merasakan asam manis kehidupan ini. Itu artinya cinta mereka semakin kuat bukan?

Dan Zitao, sikap wanita itu entah kenapa membuatnya yakin bahwa wanita itu masih menyukainya, tapi wanita itu juga terkadang menunjukkan sikap bertahan dan menolaknya. Lalu pria bermarga Park itu, jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa tahu tentangnya walaupun hanya baru bertemu beberapa kali. Pria itu benar-benar rival yang sebanding. Ia sudah menyelidiki pria itu, ia yakin hubungan mereka berdua sudah terjalin lama namun Zitao bilang masih dalam tahap pertemanan. Yah pertemanan yang dekat, benar-benar dekat. Bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Tao pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang pria itu, dan juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua sebenarnya. Wanita itu, Zitao. Masih terlalu polos dengan hubungan percintaan. Masih seperti dahulu.

Lalu Shixun. Bocah itu, ia yakin sekali bahwa Shixun adalah anaknya. Tapi kenapa Zitao bilang tidak? Apakah benar bahwa Shixun adalah anak yang tidak sengaja saat bekerja di cafe itu? Siapa ayahnya? Ataukah dokter itu?

"Halo."

"Bisakah kau cari tahu lebih dalam lagi tentang dokter itu?"

"Terutama tentang masalah percintaannya."

"Dan Zitao. Aku pikir kita perlu mencari tahu lagi kapan dia hamil dan anak siapa itu sebenarnya."

"Aku mohon jangan kecewakan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tadi malam, hubungan mereka menjadi kaku. Chanyeol masih menginap disana, ia menolak kembali ke rumah atau berangkat bekerja. Tao membiarkannya, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut ataupun menasehati seperti biasanya, ia tidak ingin membuat konflik mereka semakin panas. Walaupun ia harus mengakui, ia tidak suka keadaan ini.

Shixun sudah pergi, pagi sekali ibunya Eunsoo menjemputnya, membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kembali mengunjungi bibi temannya itu. Tao memang sudah tahu tentang ini, Shixun memberitahunya kemarin. Anaknya bilang ia kembali kesana karena bibinya Eunsoo berjanji padanya untuk menceritakan cerita Hansel dan Greter, anaknya penasaran sekali dengan ceritanya karena bibinya Eunsoo bilang cerita ini berasal dari Jerman. Tapi tetap saja, ia rasa ini sedikit berlebilan. Entah kenapa ia merasa Shixun mulai menjauh darinya. Anak itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar sana bersama orang lain. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa semakin besar anak maka anak itu akan lebih sedikit menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Namun, ia sadar selain itu ia juga yang menjadikan Shixun seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengabaikan anaknya karena masalah asmaranya yang tidak jelas ini. Menyedihkan.

Ia menggigit bibirnya karena matanya yang mendadak panas.

Jujur saja ia belum bisa menghadapinya. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan anaknya dan ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan mereka berdua.

Shixun, Chanyeol, Sehun.

Tidak bisakah ia mempertahankan mereka semua?

"Zi."

Ia tersentak, kembali sadar dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

Tangan pria itu bergerak di belakang tengkuknya, menggaruk sebentar sebelum akhirnya bersuara kembali.

"Tolong buatkan aku ramyeon."

"Eh?"

Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol heran, bukan karena permintaannya. Tapi setelah aksi minim bicara, pria itu kembali menunjukkan gelagat aneh lagi. Apakah itu artinya mereka berdua sudah baikan? Atau ini hanya karena lapar?

"Apa kau juga punya kimchi?"

Tao mengangguk kikuk, "Sepertinya aku masih punya."

"Akan kubuatkan, tunggu sebentar." Ia segera menyiapkan bahan dan peralatan memasak. Berupaya secepat mungkin agar pria itu tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Chanyeol suka jika ramyeonnya ditambahi dengan telur dan beberapa sayur yang kematangannya sedang. Saat pertama kali ia membawa pria itu keapartemennya, yang pertama pria itu lakukan adalah membuat 3 mangkuk ramyeon tanpa ia perintah. Ia bilang ia lapar dan ia tidak ingin makan sendiri. Entah kenapa mengingatnya, ia jadi tersenyum gemas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?"

Ia tersentak, pisau yang ia pegang melukai jari telunjuknya. Ia memekik kecil ketika pisau itu menggores kulitnya hingga membuat darahnya menetes di meja.

Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat mengambil tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut pria itu, menghisap darah yang keluar beberapa kali sampai darah itu tidak keluar lagi. Kemudian mengambil peralatan P3K di almari atas, tidak perlu ditanya lagi, ia bahkan mungkin hafal semua letak barang diapartemennya saking seringnya bolak-balik keapartemennya.

Pria itu memperbannya dengan sangat rapi, mungkin karena dia adalah seorang dokter. Ia memandang jari telunjuknya yang terbungkus perban. Kemudian memandang pria itu yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Bisa berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri?" ujar Chanyeol pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

Tao mengambil nafas, "Terima kasih banyak."

Ia benar-benar tulus mengatakannya, bahkan ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari mata hangat milik pria itu. Tapi pria itu malah membuang muka darinya.

"Aku akan buat ramyeonku sendiri. Kau sebaiknya duduk saja." Chanyeol berdiri setelah mengatakan kalimat aneh itu, membuatnya gemas sekali. Jadi mereka benar-benar baikan?

Ia duduk sesuai dengan perintah pria itu, menunggu dengan sabar sambil memandangi punggung kekar milik pria itu yang tengah sibuk memasak. Kedua tangannya tampak luwes sekali dalam memotong-motong sayuran-sayuran itu. Untuk zaman sekarang, mencari pria korea yang bisa memasak memang mudah. Malah mencari wanita yang bisa memasak sekaranglah yang susah. Dunia memang sudah terbalik ya?

Saat kecil dulu, menurutnya pria yang bisa memasak adalah pria yang sempurna. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika setiap hari suaminya yang akan memasakkannya ketika ia menikah kelak. Tapi itu hanya impian saat kecil dulu, semakin dewasa ia sadar dunia terkadang tidak bisa kau perintahkan untuk sama seperti dengan yang kau inginkan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Chanyeol memang pria yang sempurna. Di umurnya yang sekarang, pria itu sudah mengumpulkan pundi-pundi yang tidaklah sedikit, ia mendapatkan nama yang baik, semua orang menghormatinya, hampir setiap hari pria itu mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari berbagai orang. Dia pria yang pintar, cerdas, baik hati, ramah dan bijaksana. Susah sekali menemukan keburukan pada diri pria itu. Jika memang ada, mungkin ia akan memilih sifat manjanya.

Pria itu tidak pernah memaksanya, tidak sama sekali. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat nyaman dengan Chanyeol, dan ia juga sangat baik pada Shixun. Jarang sekali melihat pria single yang menyukai anak-anak.

Ia pikir-pikir lagi pertemuan mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah mereka sadari, itu terlalu biasa. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai dekat, mungkin memang dimulai dari Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan ruangannya, kemudian menyuruhnya kembali, kemudian lagi, lagi, dan lagi sampai akhirnya seperti ini.

Ketika pria itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya, ia memang terkejut bukan main. Ia bahkan keesokan harinya langsung menjauhi pria itu, berbekal banyak alasan yang pada akhirnya malah entah kenapa sering berakhir dengan pria itu. Lucu sekali.

Tidak ada waktu sibuk untuk mengatakan cinta padanya, setiap harinya. Dan lama-lama ia terbiasa dengan pria itu. Bahkan walaupun sesering itu menngungkapkannya, pria itu tak menuntutnya sama sekali untuk menjawab. Bahkan sudah dua tahun, hingga akhirnya dua bulan yang lalu pria itu melamarnya yang kesekian kali dan ia menerimanya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak pernah berhenti berusaha.

Ketika ia berpikir tentang pria itu, ia rasa ia tak pernah kehabisan cerita tentangnya.

Ia tercenung, sesuatu menghantam hatinya.

Punggung itu, punggung yang selalu merangkulnya dalam keadaan apapun.

Punggung itu yang selalu siap untuk menjadi tempatnya menangis.

Punggung itu yang selalu menjadi tempat favorit tangannya untuk berlabuh, selain tangan hangat orang itu.

Kenapa ia harus sekejam itu dengan orang yang bahkan tak pernah berhenti memperjuangkannya?

Apakah dia ini benar-benar manusia?

Ia bisa merasakan pria itu tersentak kaget saat kedua tangannya melingkari perutnya. Ia bisa mendengar pria itu akan bersuara padanya, namun pria itu menahannya. Pria itu diam ketika suara isakan tangisannya semakin keras. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tangisannya semakin pecah saat kepalanya bersandar pada punggung pria itu.

Semua kenangan bersama pria itu kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya, menambah tangisannya untuk turun deras sekali. Ia bahkan sudah tidak berpikir lagi jika air matanya nanti akan membasahi kaos pria itu sepenuhnya. Ia ingin berhenti menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Jika saja ia tidak mengunci hati ini.

Jika saja ia mencoba untuk membuka hati.

Jika saja dia tidak egois.

Jika saja...

Kalimat maaf dan terima kasih yang hanya bisa ia katakan pada pria itu, ia seperti hanya tahu dua kalimat itu saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Bahkan saat tangan hangat pria itu menyentuh tangannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan tangannya, ia masih tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Maaf dan terima kasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ibunya memintanya untuk pulang lebih awal, tapi ibunya Eunsoo tidak bisa mengantarkannya lebih awal karena juga menunggu suaminya selesai bekerja, baru ia bisa mengantarkannya. Oleh karena itu, akhirnya ia meminjam ponsel ibunya Eunsoo untuk menelpon ibunya di rumah. Ibunya bilang paman Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya. Jadi ia menunggunya diruangan bibi Eunsoo, daripada ia harus keluar dan menunggu sendirian. Lebih baik dia disini sambil mendengarkan cerita-cerita bibi. Lagipula rumah sakit ini milik paman Chanyeol, jadi dia pasti tidak akan tersesat kan?

"Kapan pamanmu datang?" tanya Eunsoo.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Shixun, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Eunsoo berbisik, "Eunsoo-ah, dia bukan pamanku. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi ayahku."

"Whoooaah.. benarkah itu?"

Mata bulat milik Eunsoo semakin membulat mengatakannya.

"Jadi ibumu akan menikah lagi?"

Shixun mengangguk membenarkan dengan bangga.

"Apakah dia tampan?"

"Oh tentu, dia tampan sekali. Dia itu dokter."

"Dokter? Apakah dia juga baik?"

"Dia baik sekali! Dia sangat menyayangiku dan ibuku. Dia selalu membelikan apa yang kumau. Aku serius."

"Kapan mereka akan menikah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, paman hanya bilang kalau ibu dan paman akan menikah secepatnya."

"Jadi mereka sekarang masih pacaran?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Ibu bilang paman bukan pacarnya, tapi mereka teman dekat. Paman juga begitu, dia bilang ibu bukan pacarnya tapi calon istri."

Bibi dan ibunya Eunsoo langsung tertawa setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu mereka tengah pacaran." Simpul ibu Eunsoo sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Kalian tidak akan paham, ini adalah masalah orang dewasa." Ujar bibi Eunsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka bergantian.

Shixun cemberut, kenapa mereka selalu berkata seperti itu padanya. Dia kan hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Kalau bibi? Bibi punya pacar?" tanya Eunsoo ingin tahu.

Sudut bibir bibi Eunsoo tertarik manis, seketika ia jadi ingat senyuman ibunya. Tapi senyuman bibi Eunsoo lebih manis dari ibunya, menurutnya.

"Dulu bibi pernah punya." Jawabnya enteng.

"Jadi sekarang tidak punya ya?" tanya Eunsoo memastikan dan bibinya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana pacar bibi dulu?" tanya Shixun penasaran.

"Dia sangat tampan tentunya." Senyumanya bertambah melengkung membayangkan kenangan masa lalunya yang muncul dalam pikirannya. "Dia cinta pertama bibi."

"Benarkah?!" ujar mereka berdua kompak, sangat tertarik dengan cerita kali ini.

Bibi Eunsoo mengangguk lembut, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia itu laki-laki yang lembut dan suka sekali tersenyum. Dia senang sekali bercanda dan sangat konyol. Orang paling konyol yang pernah aku kenal."

Ia menarik nafas sebentar, "Dulu, bibi sangat membencinya. Bibi tidak suka dengan orang yang berisik. Jadi bibi membencinya. Selain itu, ia juga sering berlomba peringkat dengan bibi, jadi bibi menganggapnya sebagai saingan."

"Lalu kenapa bibi bisa suka dengannya?" tanya Eunsoo bingung.

"Karena dia mengajari bibi bahwa belajar tidak harus hanya di sudut meja perpustakaan, bahwa teman itu sangat dibutuhkan dalam kehidupan, dan ia juga mengajari bibi bahwa hidup bukan hanya tentang mimpi, namun juga tentang kasih sayang. Dia banyak sekali mengajari bibi tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya."

"Tapi kenapa kalian berpisah?" Shixun ingin tahu sekali.

Senyumannya menghilang pelan, ada sesuatu yang menghantam pikirannya keras-keras. Namun kesadarannya langsung mengambil alih cepat.

Ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Karena bibi ingin berpisah."

"Kenapa? Kenapa bibi ingin berpisah dengannya? Padahal, dia mengajari bibi banyak sekali."

"Karena sudah waktunya berpisah."

"Maksudnya?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Kalian akan mengerti jika sudah dewasa nanti." Ia tersenyum lembut mengerti sambil mengelus kepala mereka bergantian.

Lagi?!

Shixun merengut sebal.

"Kenapa kalian orang dewasa senang sekali mengatakan itu pada kami?" tanya Shixun sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ketika aku menatap ke dalam matamu  
Aku khawatir hatiku akan meledak  
Pegang aku  
Jangan biarkan aku pergi, tolong**_

 _(Eric Nam - Hold Me)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol?"

"Ayah?"

"Kau darimana? Ibumu semalaman menelponmu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Telpon apartemen juga tidak kau angkat. Ibumu khawatir sekali."

Ia menghembuskan nafas, diam sebentar.

"Katakan pada ibu bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ke apartemen. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku makan dengan baik. Aku hanya perlu waktu untuk sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol mencoba bijak.

Ayahnya menatapnya mengerti, "Ayah akan mencoba bicara dengan ibu."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ibumu juga perlu waktu, ayah harap kau bisa sabar dan tidak merencanakan kawin lari." Gurau ayahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukannya selagi ibu tidak bersikukuh dengan keputusannya." Balasnya dengan bergurau juga.

"Aku berharap sekali padamu ayah, tolong rubah pemikiran ibu."

"Ayah akan berusaha."

"Maaf ayah, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku harus menjemput Shixun, aku sudah sangat telat sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Tentu. Terima kasih ayah."

Untuk kali ini ia benar-benar mantap akan keputusan yang telah ia buat. Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Tapi ia punya keyakinan kuat dengan hubungan mereka. Zitao memang punya kenangan masa lalu yang mungkin tidak bisa dihapus. Dan ia juga, tapi bukankah semua orang memiliki kenangan masa lalunya masing-masing? Jadi itu bukan masalah besar. Mereka tetap bisa hidup berdampingan, masa lalu dan sekarang.

Dan tebak apalagi yang membuatnya semakin yakin? Ayahnya memberikannya lampu hijau bahkan juga memberikannya bantuan. Dia rasa itu cukup sekali.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan keputusannya kali ini.

Dia sangat yakin. Benar-benar yakin tentang ini.

Tidak ada yang akan bisa mengubahnya. Ini adalah keputusan final.

Ya. Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

"Minseok?"

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Pertama, gue minta maap banget karena update gue udah kayak hujan di musim panas :'3 *gampar*

Yah sibuk ya sibuk, gak sibuk juga gak sibuk amat. Belum ada wangsit ajah sik sebenernya *keroyok massa*

Gue bener bener minta maap ini :3

Tolong maapkeun akoh yang nista ini gais T.T

Oke... sekian.

.

.

.

Eh btw makasih banyak buat **evehun, kaivi1428, chicks Oh** dan **1313**! I dunno who you all in real life, but thank you so much, really! Kalian bolak balik komentar tanpa pernah lelah. Kalian yang bikin aku bukak notebook, bukak file usang yang udah terlantar beribu-ribu tahun disana T^T sankyuuuuuu...

Bales review biar jadi anak baik!

 **wuzitao33** : iya sekarang udah jarang cerita tentang mereka, kapal kita udah mulai karam T,T

 **1313** : duuuh kamu nyampek bela belain komentar 3 kali dalam satu chapter duh gusti T^T aku minta maaf banget yak gak bisa update cepet seperti yang kau minta *nyanyi lagu chrisye* *ditabok*makasih banyak yak :') aku bener bener serius

 **RLike** : Ini komentar paling bijaksana yang pernah gue baca xD plak... duh mangkanya saya diguna guna donk biar endingnya bisa sesuai sama kalian *gampar*

 **ririn** : duh gimana ya cyiin... timbul tenggelam udah hobi ane cynnn... *ditabok*

 **bknprincessyahri** : komentar pertama bikin ngukuk xD biasanya bisa.. kok ini enggak xD duuuh makasih ya selalu komentar di setiap chapter :') makasih

.

.

Thanks buat semua yang udah review, ngefavourite, dan ngefollow cerita ini 3

Special thanks buat **TennaHazel Uchiha** , **kaivi1428** , **kurojiaer** , **ZiFanNamJin** , **cici fu** , **wuzitao33** , **Oppaa549** , **kanataruu** , **chicks Oh** , **sariputri383** , **yellowfishh14** , **ABC-HS** , **RLike** , **ririn** , **bknprincessyahri** , **Haniifah Huang** , **PreciousPanda** , **evehun**.

Hati deh buat kalian semua ... Saranghae ... Mmmuaah :*


End file.
